The Company's Golden Miracle
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: "So waking up in a strange world and traveling with a group of 13 Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard with my digimon partner Veemon to get the Dwarves their home back from a dragon wasn't what I expected. But hey what's the worst that can happen."
1. Into a New World

Into A New World

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

"So how's it feel to be in the Digital World again without having to worry about Arukenimon, Mummymon, Daemon, MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon or any other crazy digimon that's trying to take over the Digital World, Daisuke?" Veemon asked his partner as they sat on a boulder in the Digi-World beside a stream as the sun shined down on them.

It had been several years since Daisuke and Veemon's adventures in the Digital World but even though the world was at peace they still visited regularly just to relax and enjoy the beauty of the world.

Daisuke now eighteen years old had long mahogany hair done up in a ponytail, she wore a black tank top with a burning heart symbol over her heart that showed her midriff, with a jacket that with navy blue sleeves that turned burgundy with flame and lighting like motifs lighting on the navy and flames on the burgundy with icy white fur around the collar and black gloves, she wore black form fitting cargo pants that were coated in flame like designs around the ankles with ankle length heeled boots.

"It's nice. I just wish things could have gone differently," Daisuke answered laying down on the boulder resting her head on her arms. "Like BlackWargreymon being killed when MaloMyotismon took control of Oikawa. I know he sacrificed himself to seal the gateway but in the end, it didn't stop Oikawa from getting into the Digital World. And then MaloMyotismon kicked our butts and nearly finished us off until the rest of the DigiDestined showed up and you and Wormmon were finally able to defeat him."

"Yeah. I feel bad for Datirimon, he only just found his partner and then he was gone," Veemon said his ears lowering in sadness. "At least he is doing okay now."

"Yeah. Being with Cody who understands the pain of losing someone seems to be helping him cope with the pain." Daisuke replied.

"Good. Maybe someday he'll find another partner when he's ready," Veemon replied resting his head on her stomach and both closed their eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun. However, Daisuke sat up with a gasp clutching her chest as her eyes flashed gold and she panted. "Dai what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…I felt something pulling something inside me…" she gasped out.

"Do you think it's the Golden Radiance?" Veemon asked, ever since Daisuke found the Golden Digi-Egg in Ken's base she had been bonded with it but this never happened before.

"Maybe…I felt something try to take it from me…something evil…" she answered.

"A Digimon?" Veemon asked looking around for any sign of danger but he found none.

"I don't think it was a Digimon, they would show themselves before trying anything like they typically do," Daisuke said getting to her feet. "We should tell the others, and Gennai. Maybe they'll know the reason." Veemon nodded and both ran towards the nearest TV before they stopped as the ground beneath them began cracking.

"That's not good," Veemon said still running with Daisuke but the cracks began chasing after them until the entire ground beneath them gave way and both screamed as they fell into darkness. With a thud, both landed on something and groaned. "Ow…"

"You said it…what the heck was that?" Daisuke asked sitting up before she blinked as she took in her surroundings. "Um Veemon, you might want to open your eyes."

"Why?" Veemon asked sitting up and he looked around and gasped. "Wow…" they both sat in a field as the sun was setting turning the sky a brilliant mixture of pink, orange and red.

"You said it. I don't think we're in the Digital World or on Earth anymore," Daisuke said getting to her feet and she dusted herself off.

"Who knows we may be in Kansas," Veemon said with a grin and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"So a sinkhole opened up in the Digital World and all of a sudden we're in Kansas?" she asked skeptically and Veemon shrugged.

"Who knows. We get to a from the Digital World via a computer," he answered and Daisuke had to admit he had her there.

"Good point. Well let's see if we can find a phone or something to call the others." She said taking out her D-Terminal and saw the screen was nothing but static. "Since this thing isn't working for some reason." Both walked through the meadow looking for a town or some place that might have some way of contacting the others, both kept walking as the setting sun sank below the horizon turning day into night and they saw a village as they walked over a hill.

"Well…never seen a place like this before, why are all the houses buried in the hills?" Veemon asked.

"No idea. Come on maybe somebody can tell us where we are," Daisuke answered jumping over a small fence followed by her partner and they walked into the village and noticed a few things were different, for one the people in the village appeared to be around three feet tall or slightly taller and they wore no shoes. "Ok I don't think we're on Earth." She said.

"Yeah. But where are we then?" Veemon asked her as they kept walking noticing everyone was heading inside before they could talk to them. "I think they're scared of us."

"Or maybe they're just not used to having visitors," Daisuke replied as they heard thunder rumbling. "Looks like rain." She said and sure enough it began raining and both ran off. "We need to find shelter before we get soaked to the bone."

"Over there, that house," Veemon said pointing to a nearby house. He opened the gate and Daisuke walked through and ran up to the door with Veemon and she knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is go away, you have the wrong address," a person inside the house said angrily as they opened the door and blinked as they saw Daisuke and Veemon.

"Sorry to bother you but could we come in at least until the storm is over," Daisuke said politely. Speechless the short man nodded and allowed them into the house. "Thank you."

"Well it wouldn't be right to let you catch a cold. May I ask who you are?" he asked.

"Daisuke Motomiya, and this is Veemon," Daisuke introduced herself and her partner who grinned and waved.

"Bilbo Baggins." The male said looking at Veemon perplexed. "What brings you to the Shire of all places, not many humans come this way."

"Long story, and I doubt you'd believe us." Daisuke told him.

"Well on a day like today I think I would," Bilbo said before he saw something and rushed off. "No put that back, that belonged to my grandmother!" he shouted making Daisuke and Veemon look at him and they saw him take something away from another person who was taller than him but still short compared to Daisuke who was around 5'4.

"What is with all the short people?" Veemon asked which made Daisuke hit him on the head gently.

"Who are you calling short?" she asked her partner with a grin and he pouted. "But I am curious as to who that person is."

"Oh, that would be Dwalin," another voice behind them said and both turned to see another person with white hair and a long grey beard. "My brother, he's a bit hard-headed. And who would you be lass?" he asked Daisuke.

"Oh I'm Daisuke, I'm only here until the storm stops and then I'll be leaving," she answered.

"Well you might be here until the morning, it looks like one of those storms that can go on for a while. Oh and where are my manners, Balin at your service." He said with a small bow.

"Ok…so what are you guys, Dwarves?" Veemon asked him and he nodded.

"Quite right my boy, but I've never seen your kind before." Balin said and Veemon shrugged.

"Eh I'm one of a kind," he said with a grin before they heard knocking on the door and Daisuke opened the door and saw two more Dwarves outside with identical grins.

"Fili," the blonde said.

"And Kili," the brunette added before both bowed.

"At your service," they greeted.

"You must be Mrs Boggins," Kili said and Daisuke blinked as the two Dwarves began handing her all their swords, daggers and other weapons. "Do be careful with these, we just had them sharpened."

"Um sorry to disappoint you two, but I'm not married, nor am I a maid you can hand all your stuff to," she said dropping the weapons on the ground making Veemon snicker as the two Dwarves sheepishly grinned.

"Apologies milady," they said in sync with a bow.

"Oh god, twins," Daisuke mumbled rubbing her eyes as Dwalin walked over.

"Kili, Fili, help us with this. Otherwise there won't be enough room for everyone," he told them walking off into the dining room.

"Everyone, there are more of you coming?" Bilbo asked in horror and sure enough there was a knock at the door. "No go away, there's no one home. I've got too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is, so whoever it is, go away and don't come back." he said before he opened the door and a large group of Dwarves fell through the doorway nearly crushing Bilbo under them and he saw another man wearing all grey with a staff and pointy hat and he sighed. "Gandalf," he said with a heavy sigh.

"For a second there I thought you were going to blow a gasket," Daisuke said to Bilbo surprised he could calm down so quickly

"I am very close to it," he muttered walking off as the one known as Gandalf walked into the house his head nearly touching the ceiling.

"Why do I have a feeling you're behind all of this?" Daisuke asked the man who looked at her with a gentle smile.

"And how do you know that I am not simply passing through my dear?" he asked and Daisuke crossed her arms.

"So, I'm meant to believe that a group of I believe Dwarves is the name just happened to arrive within minutes of each other?" she asked.

"They do tend to gather in large groups, it is their way." Gandalf answered eyeing both her and Veemon closely. "But I'm afraid we are not properly introduced. I am Gandalf the Grey." He introduced with a small bow of his head.

"Daisuke Motomiya, and this is Veemon. And don't ask how we ended up here, we're still trying to figure that part out ourselves," Daisuke explained and Gandalf nodded slightly.

"Not the jam please, put that back, put that back!" they heard Bilbo plead with the Dwarves as they all began raiding the pantry.

"Wow they eat more than I do," Veemon commented as one rather round Dwarf walked past carrying three wheels of cheese. "That's a bit excessive, does he have a cheese knife?" he asked as another Dwarf wearing a hat walked past.

"A cheese knife? He eats it by the block." He answered making Daisuke and Veemon's jaws drop in surprise. "Are you two helping with the table or not?" he asked them and they shrugged and began helping set the table as best they could while the Dwarves were putting the food down while Bilbo watched on in defeat.

"Hey lass, can you help us here with this," Daisuke heard Fili and Kili ask as they carried a barrel of drink towards the dining room.

"You know my name isn't lass, it's Daisuke," she said walking over.

"Weird name, what land are you from?" Kili asked as Fili accidentally dropped the barrel as Daisuke grabbed it.

"Sorry about that," he said cheekily walking off to help with something else and both Kili and Daisuke rolled their eyes.

"I see he is the lazier of you two," Daisuke commented and Kili chuckled as they walked past Gandalf who was counting the number of Dwarves in the house and he muttered about one missing. "Who is the other he's talking about?" she asked him.

"My uncle, he travelled north to a meeting of our kin, he'll show up later." Kili answered.

"Well sounds like I'm gonna end up meeting him anyway," Daisuke said and a few minutes later the Dwarves, Gandalf, Veemon and Daisuke were all eating, laughing and talking while Bilbo ran his hands through his hair in frustration pacing back and forth in front of the now empty pantry.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur the hat wearing Dwarf shouted tossing a boiled egg to the large Dwarf who caught it in his mouth and the Dwarves cheered loudly.

"Hey Vee, heads up," Daisuke who was sat between Kili and Ori said tossing a sausage to her partner who was sitting at the end of the table beside Fili and he caught it in his mouth and swallowed it followed by the Dwarves cheering again.

"Ale on the count of three," Dwalin shouted. "One, two, three," he said and the Dwarves all downed their drinks and soon began belching loudly for varying lengths of time.

Soon once all the food was gone, the Dwarves began cleaning up after themselves somehow still finding a way to annoy Bilbo. "That is a doily, not a dishcloth," he told Gloin who was going to use the doily on his cup.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur told him.

"It's meant to be, it's crochet," Bilbo replied.

"And what a good game it is too, if you have the balls for it," Bofur said making Daisuke and Veemon laugh while Bilbo groan as Daisuke walked over to him.

"Bebother and confound these Dwarves," He said.

"Take it easy Bilbo, before you hurt yourself. Besides they're cleaning up after themselves. It's not that bad," Daisuke said with a gentle smile.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? They have pillaged the pantry, there is mud trod into my carpet, and I won't even bother telling you what they've done in the bathroom, they're practically ruined the plumbing, I don't understand what they're doing in my house," Bilbo said as they walked down a hallway as the Hobbit ranted before Ori approached them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry for interrupting but what should I do with my plate?" he asked politely before the plate was grabbed by Fili.

"Give it to me," he said tossing the plate to Kili who caught it and tossing it into the kitchen and it was caught by Bifur.

"Excuse me that's my mother's West Farthing pottery it's over a hundred years old," Bilbo said as more plates were tossed to Fili then Kili and then Bifur.

"Oh, this isn't going to turn out well," Veemon said ducking as a bowl was thrown over his head.

"Can you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted to four of the other Dwarves who was scraping their forks and knives together.

"Oh, do you hear that lads, he'll says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said as he and the other three began stomping in rhythm and Veemon grinned and did the same as Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered feeling the joyous mood of the Dwarves take hold.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks. She began singing making the Dwarves all smile.

Smash the bottles and burn the corks," Veemon continued.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates…

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the Dwarves shouted as they joined in the singing and began tossing the dishes to each other with Daisuke and Veemon helping.

"Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor…

Splash the wine on every door!"

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you're finished, if any are whole…

Send them down the hall to roll!" Bilbo watched on in worry as the dishes went flying all over the house until he ran into the kitchen to find them all cleaned and neatly stacked.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" the Dwarves, Daisuke and Veemon sang before laughing while Gandalf smiled at the Hobbit who was stunned to silence, three loud knocks on the door stopped the laughter and the joyous mood turned somewhat sombre.

"He is here," Gandalf said walking to the door and opened it to reveal one last Dwarf who looked up at the wizard.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice," he said entering the house removing his travel cloak. "I'd have missed this place again were it not for that mark on the door."

"What mark? There's no mark it was painted a week ago," Bilbo said looking at the door confused.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf explained earning a small glare from Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." He introduced the new Dwarf who looked at Bilbo from head to toe.

"So…this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr Baggins have you done much fighting?" he asked walking around Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin asked him. "What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know…but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered causing Thorin to scoff.

"I thought as much. He's more a grocer then a burglar," Thorin said making the other Dwarves laugh, Thorin then took notice of Daisuke and Veemon and frowned and turned to Gandalf. "And who are they? You did not make mention of a woman and her pet joining us."

"Who are you calling a pet?" Veemon asked with a frown.

"And joining what exactly?" Daisuke asked but Thorin didn't answer and walked past them into the dining room and they along with Bilbo looked at Gandalf.

"What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin who was sitting at the head of the table with a bowl of stew and a mug of ale.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." He answered making the other dwarves cheer with happiness.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked as Thorin looked at him. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come," Thorin said and the others all sighed and began murmuring amongst themselves. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked making everyone look at him, Daisuke and Veemon.

"Ah Bilbo, my dear fellow let us have a little more light," Gandalf said pulling out a piece of paper from his robes and he unfolded it and placed it on the table. "Far to the east…over ranges and rivers…beyond woodlands and wastelands…lies a single, solitary peak." He said as Bilbo held a candle above the map carefully and saw a mountain with a red dragon flying above it.

"The Lonely Mountain," he read as Daisuke and Veemon also looked at it.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin added. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor…the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?" Daisuke asked looking at Veemon and Bilbo.

"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible…the greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur answered.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said making Daisuke and Veemon's eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it." Ori said standing up. "I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

"Sit down," Dori said pulling the young Dwarf back into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us…but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin muttered making the Dwarves complain about how he called the dim.

"We may be few, but we're fighters, all of us to the last Dwarf." Fili said and the Dwarves nodded.

"And you forget that we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said and the Dwarves began talking amongst themselves as Gandalf sputtered.

"Well no I wouldn't say that."

"Well how many then?" Dori asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Gandalf asked.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked and Gandalf began coughing on the smoke from his pipe. "Well go on give us a number." When Gandalf didn't answer the Dwarves, they all stood and began shouting at each other before they were silenced by a single word from Thorin as he stood up and the others sat down.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have too?" he asked them. "Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes looks east to the mountain, assessing…wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he said and the Dwarves cheered except Balin who spoke up.

"You forget that the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." He said.

"I doubt it," Daisuke said making the Dwarves look at her. "Are you telling me you built your home out of a mountain without any sort of secret passage to get in and out without being spotted?" she asked them.

"She is quite correct," Gandalf said as he held up a key which Thorin looked at in disbelief.

"How did you come by this?" he whispered.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It's yours now," Gandalf answered handing him the key.

"If there is a key…there must be a door," Fili said and Gandalf nodded pointing to some runes on the page next to the picture of a hand pointing at the mountain.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls." He explained.

"There's another way in," Kili said patting his brother on the back.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf said with a sigh. "The answer to the location of the door lies somewhere within this map…but I do not have the skills to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can." He said causing the Dwarves to begin muttering again. "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." He looked at Bilbo who looked at Daisuke and Veemon who shrugged. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said as the Dwarves looked at him.

"And are you?" Balin asked him making Bilbo look behind him thinking he was talking to someone else.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"He said he's an expert." Oin said holding up a horn to his ear and Bilbo's eyes widened when he realized they were talking about him.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." He said quickly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed with him.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said and the Dwarves began chattering amongst themselves before Gandalf stood up and the shadows around the room seemed to grow and come alive engulfing the room silencing everyone.

"Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." He said as the shadows receded as he calmed down. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass by unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf…the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He explained as Bilbo gulped and tried to speak up by no words came from his mouth. "You asked me to find us the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." He muttered sitting down while looking at Bilbo.

"And what of the girl and her pet, surely you don't expect them to join us as well. I will not have us slowed down by a woman who cannot travel more than ten minutes without stopping for a break because her feet hurt or she has chipped a nail." Thorin said and Daisuke frowned and stepped forward and the Dwarves looked at her.

"Excuse me, just what are you implying?" Daisuke asked crossing her arms. "Do you think just because I'm a girl I can't keep up with you lot?"

"That is exactly what I am implying, why Gandalf would see the need to bring you along as well escapes me. You should go back to Bree, or Rohan or whatever land of men you hail from." Thorin answered making Daisuke growl and grab the front of his shirt and pulled him to his feet making the Dwarves share a shocked look while Gandalf chuckled amused.

"Listen buddy, I've had a really rough day, so unless you want me to remove what makes you an adult right now I'd change my tone," she told him letting him go before she stood beside Bilbo and Veemon.

"Daisuke speaks the truth, she is unlike many women in this world. I believe she should join us because she would show you the true meaning about Friendship, that she would give us the Courage that we will need and she may be the Miracle that they need to complete this quest. And I have it on good authority that she is a capable warrior, as is her friend. You must trust me on this," Gandalf told the Dwarves and Thorin looked at him before he nodded slowly.

"Fine. We'll do it your way, give them the contract," he told Balin who took out two contracts.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," he said handing the contract to Thorin who roughly handed it to Bilbo and Daisuke who blinked.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo whispered opening the contract and his eyes widened and his skin paled as he read it while Daisuke and Veemon read as well.

"I cannot guarantee their safety," Thorin whispered to Gandalf.

"Understood," he said.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate," Thorin added.

"Agreed," Gandalf hesitantly said.

"Terms: Cash on delivery…up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit if any. Seems fair," Bilbo muttered reading the contract.

"Company not liable for any injuries inflicted by or sustained consequently thereof including, but not limited to lacerations…evisceration…incineration?" Daisuke asked as she read.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh of your bone in the blink of an eye." Bofur answered and Bilbo gulped as he wobbled slightly.

"Whoa easy Bilbo," Daisuke said grabbing him before he fell.

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain and then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said with a smile and Daisuke glared at him but she had to admit she did feel faint thinking about the possibility of her being incinerated, but two thuds brought her back and she saw Veemon and Bilbo had both fainted.

"Nice work you idiot," she told Bofur picking Bilbo up and carrying him to the sitting room.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

Daisuke set Bilbo down in a chair and she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth and picked up Veemon along the way back to Bilbo and she put the cloth on his forehead before she set about waiting for Bilbo and her partner to regain consciousness. Which they did after a few minutes. "Aw man what hit me?" Veemon asked.

"The floor, you fainted," Daisuke answered with a teasing grin and he blushed bashfully. "To be honest I didn't think you'd faint. You can turn into a fire digimon."

"Yeah well I guess the thought of bursting into flames and being a pile of ash got to me." He replied scratching his head as Bilbo sank into his chair. "You ok?" Veemon asked him.

"I'll be alright…just let me sit quietly for a moment," he mumbled as Gandalf walked into the room.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." He said as the three looked at him. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps Bilbo Baggins, it's out there." He told Bilbo looking out the window.

"I have heard tales of Bree and I know about other places," Bilbo said.

"But you've never travelled to those places, have you?" Daisuke asked him and he shook his head slowly. "Well maybe this adventure is what you need."

"I can't go wandering off into the blue, I am a Baggins of Bag-End," Bilbo said.

"You are also a Took," Gandalf told him and Bilbo groaned. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?" he asked pointing to a drawing of one of Bilbo's relatives and Bilbo nodded. "In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time."

"You made that up," Daisuke said with a small smile.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you get back." Gandalf told Bilbo who smiled slightly before he looked at the wizard.

"Will you promise I will come back?" he asked.

"No. But if you do, you will not be the same." Gandalf answered and he sighed.

"That's what I thought. I'm sorry Gandalf I can't sign this, you've got the wrong hobbit," Bilbo said standing up and he walked to out of the room.

"And what about us?" Daisuke asked looking at Gandalf. "We're not even from this world, why do you want us to come?"

"I was told by a higher power in this world that you would be arriving somehow, and that you would improve our odds in this quest. I cannot promise I know how to send you home nor do I know how you were brought here. But you will have much more luck with us then trying to survive in Middle Earth on your own." Gandalf answered before he walked off leaving them alone to decide.

"What do you want to do Vee?" Daisuke asked as Veemon smiled.

"Let's do it. It sounds like it could be fun, and like he said I don't think we can find a way home on our own." He said. Daisuke nodded and she pulled out the contract and found a pot of ink on the small table in the room with a quill inside it and she grabbed it and she signed her name at the bottom of the contract and Veemon did the same.

"That should be good enough for Balin," Daisuke said walking out of the room and she found Balin speaking with Thorin. "Hey Mr Balin, Veemon and I signed the contract," she said drawing both Dwarves attention and Balin nodded as he took the contract and looked over it.

"Are you sure this is what you both want?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes. If Gandalf believes we will be able to help you reclaim your home then we're in." she answered with a smile and Balin returned it while Thorin had a neutral look.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield lass," Balin said shaking her hand.

"The name is Daisuke Motomiya, just so you don't need to keep calling me lass all the time," she said with a smile and he nodded.

"A lot of good that will do, we've lost our burglar," Thorin grumbled looking at where Bilbo had walked off to.

"Give him some time. He'll come around, I think what Gandalf said to him got through." Daisuke reassured him.

"But it's probably for the best. The odds were always against us. I mean we were only thirteen, now we are fifteen and what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkerers, toy-makers and now a young woman and her companion. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin said.

"We have a few warriors amongst us," Thorin told him with the hint of a smile aimed at the old Dwarf.

"Old warriors," Balin corrected him.

"But I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. "Loyalty, honour, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin said.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," Balin told him as Thorin looked at the key Gandalf had given him.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice Balin, not for me." Thorin whispered.

"Then we are with you laddie, we will see it done," Balin said patting Thorin on the arm and he nodded as Daisuke smiled at the scene. A few minutes later all the Dwarves were in a room and began humming while Thorin stood beside the fireplace gazing into the flames before he began to sing softly.

"Far over the misty mountains cold.

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away

'Ere break of day," the other Dwarves began to stand while Daisuke, Veemon and Gandalf were in the doorway listening to the song while Bilbo was sitting on his bed but he could still hear the song.

"To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light."

The next morning as dawn broke Daisuke was shook awake by someone and she opened her eyes and saw Kili smiling down at her. "Rise and shine Ms Motomiya, we've got a long day ahead of us." He whispered and she sat up and heard Veemon snoring loudly. "Snores like a Dwarf that one."

"You don't know the half of it," Daisuke whispered with a smile before she pinched Veemon's nose keeping it closed and he coughed and woke up and panted before he glared at his partner. "Rise and shine," she chirped.

"You're a real jerk sometimes," he grumbled and Daisuke chuckled while Kili cracked a smile. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"We're leaving early before Mr Baggins wakes up." Kili explained. "Now come on hurry up before you get left behind as well." He told them walking off and Daisuke and Veemon looked at each other before they followed Kili out of Bag-End to see the company of Dwarves and Gandalf waiting for them.

"Well look who finally woke up, was beginning to think you weren't coming along after all," Fili told them with a smile. "Glad you did though, would be boring with just this lot to talk to."

"Oh, so I'm boring now am I?" Kili asked with a small pout. "Oh, brother you wound me with your cruel words." Daisuke and Veemon snickered and some of the other Dwarves chuckled while the others had small grins.

"Ah you'll live," Fili replied with a grin climbing onto his pony with ease. "Come on lass, unless you want to walk the whole way." He said to Daisuke holding his hand out to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather walk if you were my company Master Dwarf," she replied walking off and Kili laughed at how his brother was blown off. "That goes double for you Kili." Daisuke said and he stopped laughing making Fili smirk. "However, I do wonder how Veemon and I are going to travel when I see only enough ponies for you guys." She said.

"Well we always could…" Veemon started before Daisuke covered his mouth.

"Shush, I know you can turn into Raidramon but I'd rather not reveal that until we've got no other choice ok?" she whispered and he nodded in understanding.

"Daisuke, I believe I have a solution to your current situation," Gandalf said walking over leading a black horse along. "I came by this horse in Bree, not many would approach since it would bite most however when I approached it was calm as if it wanted to come along on this journey." He explained and Daisuke looked at him then at the mare which looked at her and she gently reached her hand out and gently rubbed the horses head and it purred gently and she smiled.

"He doesn't seem that bad," she said as she grabbed an apple from Bombur before he could eat it and held it out to the horse who sniffed before eating the apple quickly. "Good boy. What's his name?"

"I believe it was Yamato," Gandalf answered and Daisuke and Veemon shared a look. "Is something wrong?"

"No. it's just that was the name of a friend of ours, looks like you'll be looking after me in this world as well you blond idiot," she muttered and the horse nodded as if understanding her and she smiled before climbing onto the horse and she helped Veemon on.

"I trust you know how to ride a horse," Thorin said looking at her.

"Can't be too hard, I rode one of my friend's horses a while back, didn't end too well I ended up being thrown into a lake," she answered sheepishly and the Dwarves chuckled. "But shouldn't we wait for Bilbo to change his mind?"

"He made his choice last night, we can't waste time waiting to see if he will change his mind," Thorin told her before turning his pony and setting off.

"Aye. He's too cowardly to leave his front porch, no business in waiting," Dwalin said following Thorin.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Daisuke said.

"Care to wager on that lass?" Bofur asked with a smile.

"Believe me I'd love to, but I've got no money on me," Daisuke answered sadly.

"I'll lend you some and we'll split the profit," Kili said with a charming smile tossing her a small pouch of gold coins and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"Thank you kindly Kili, all the coins in this pouch that Bilbo will join us," she said with a grin and Veemon snickered.

"I'll take that bet, and that he doesn't show up," Nori said and the other Dwarves got in on the action as did Gandalf and they set off leaving the Shire behind and setting off on their journey.

"You think Bilbo will turn up?" Veemon asked Daisuke as they rode at the back of the company.

"Like I said last night to Balin and Thorin, what Gandalf said might have got through to him," she answered, she then stopped her horse as she heard someone shouting.

"Wait! Wait!" the rest of the company stopped and saw Bilbo running up to them and Daisuke smiled as did Veemon. "I signed it." Bilbo said handing the contract to Balin who smiled at the Hobbit before looking at the contract.

"Hm, everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he said and the others chuckled while Thorin shook his head.

"Give him a pony," he ordered making Bilbo blink.

"Oh no that won't be necessary. I'm sure I can keep up on foot, I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once." He said before yelping as Fili and Kili grabbed him by his pack and lifted him onto a spare pony with a laugh and set off.

"Come on you lot pay up," Daisuke said with a grin as she rode beside Bilbo and Gandalf and the Dwarves who bet against her all groaned as Daisuke caught two coin pouches tossed to her and she tucked them into her jacket.

"What're they doing?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"They all took wagers on if you would show up or not," he answered.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf caught his own pouch of coins and put it in his travel pack.

"I never doubted you for a second my dear Bilbo," he answered with a smile and Bilbo nodded before he sneezed and began rummaging in his coat for his handkerchief but he couldn't find it.

"Stop, stop we have to turn around!" he shouted and the company stopped and groaned.

"What now?" Dwalin asked him.

"I've forgotten my handkerchief," he answered before Bofur ripped off a piece of his shirt and tossed it to him.

"Use that," he said with a smile and Bilbo looked at it in disgust making the Dwarves laugh.

"Move on," Thorin said and the company set off again.

"Oi, where's my share of the winnings?" Kili asked Daisuke looking back at her with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, almost forgot," she pulled out the second coin pouch and tossed it and missed on purpose and the pouch landed in the grass. "Whoops, it slipped." Kili sighed and climbed off his pony to retrieve the pouch and Daisuke smirked as she stopped behind him and Yamato decided at that moment to act out by biting Kili's backside and he yelled in pain.

"Your horse just bit my arse!" he shouted as Fili roared with laughter while Daisuke and Veemon adopted an innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean Kili, Yama was just grazing. Maybe it was your own pony who bit you and he was trying to tell you something," Daisuke said passing him as Gandalf chuckled while Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps she is right brother. You have put on some weight, maybe your pony is tired of carrying you," Fili commented with a teasing smile as his brother grumbled and got back on his pony.

"Oh shut up," he grumbled making his brother laugh harder. The company passed through the Shire in a few days, through the town of Bree by the end of the week, and then they were far out of the realm of Bilbo's experience and comfort zone. The terrain became rockier as they travelled further into the wild, with Daisuke and Veemon taking in the sights with awe, but it could only last so long as soon it became tedious and boring. Some adventure this was.

One night as Daisuke slept she began seeing a fiery red eye looking at her and heard something and she sat up in a cold sweat and panted heavily making Kili and Fili look at her as they were on watch while Gandalf was smoking his pipe. "Everything ok?" Kili asked her.

"Yeah…yeah…sorry nightmare…" she answered panting looking around. "What the heck was that about?" she thought holding her head. She heard Bombur snoring and saw him suck in moths with each inhale before releasing them with every exhale not that the moths nor Bombur seemed to mind.

"You sure?" Fili asked her and she nodded before looking at Thorin who was resting against a rock dozing and she smiled before giggling seeing Bilbo feed his pony an apple. A loud screech in the distance made Kili, Fili and Bilbo tense up.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Orcs," Kili whispered.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked walking over causing Thorin to wake up and he looked around reaching for his weapon.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili answered.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili added as Bilbo went white as a sheet before Kili and Fili chuckled to themselves.

"Do you think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked frowning at his nephews who gulped knowing their uncle's temper was easily set off.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said and Thorin scoffed and walked off.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," he growled as Gandalf looked at him as Balin approached Kili and Fili.

"Don't worry laddie, Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs." He said as Daisuke glanced over at Thorin.

"I take it something bad happened to him?" she asked and Balin nodded.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the vilest of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king, Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad by grief he went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know, we were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us, that is when I saw him." He said looking at Thorin with a proud smile.

"A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood along against this terrible foe, his armour rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back and our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin said proudly looking at Thorin who turned to see the company were all awake and looking at him and he nodded walking towards Balin.

"And the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked Balin. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered in a tone that left no room to question. "Go back to sleep all of you, we leave at first light." He told the company and everyone went back to sleep with Daisuke laying down beside Veemon who somehow was still asleep and she smiled pulling her blanket over her and she went back to sleep trying to forget about the eye she had seen and block out the sounds of Orcs down below.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Trolls

Trolls

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

The next morning just as the company were setting off it began raining hard and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. "Oh this is just terrific," Veemon whimpered as he was soaked to the bone as were Daisuke and Bilbo since they weren't wearing any clothing suited for rain.

"Mr Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked him.

"It is raining Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf answered obviously frustrated by the weather as much as the rest of the company.

"I think he meant since you are a wizard you could make the rain stop or something," Daisuke said.

"Do you take me for one who can manipulate the weather just by waving my staff around and saying a few words?" Gandalf asked her with a small frown.

"Well yes, aren't wizards all powerful or something?" she answered and he sighed.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world then you should find yourself another wizard," he told her.

"If I get sick because of this rain I am so kicking your ass," she replied with a grin.

"It's summer rain, you won't catch a cold unless you removed all your clothes and ran around naked. And I do not think any of us would appreciate that." Gandalf said.

"I don't know Gandalf, some of us have never seen a naked human before who knows some might enjoy it," Fili said earning a slap on the head from Thorin as he rode past and Kili chuckled. "What? Everyone was thinking it." he complained.

"But they had the brains to keep their mouths shut nephew," Thorin told him and some of the company chuckled at the blonde's misfortune and Daisuke smirked.

"Anyway, are there any other wizards?" Veemon asked Gandalf.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order if Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards…do you know I've quite forgotten their names," he answered.

"Well that's rude. What would you say if they forget your name?" Daisuke asked him with a cheeky grin.

"Well I doubt they would ever forget my name, but we have not seen each other for an age," Gandalf muttered.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Now that would be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf answered with a smile.

"And is he a great wizard or like you?" Bilbo asked him and Daisuke giggled at the unintentional insult.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For evil will always look to find a foothold in this world," he answered.

"What kind of evil are we talking about? Orcs or something worse?" Daisuke asked and Gandalf was silent as he looked at her.

"There have been ancient powers in this world Daisuke, but they have not been seen for an age." He finally answered and Daisuke nodded slowly looking at Veemon who had a concerned look on his face.

Soon the rain finally and mercifully stopped only after several hours leaving the entire company drenched and not in the best of moods. They stopped outside an old and abandoned farmhouse which had seen better days. "We'll camp here for the night, Fili, Kili look after then ponies keep an eye on them," Thorin told his nephews who nodded as Daisuke climbed off Yamato and walked to the farmhouse with Gandalf.

"What happened here do you think?" she asked him as she walked into the farmhouse which looked as it was taken apart by force somehow.

"A farmer and his family lived here once," he answered softly looking around.

"But something came along and drove them away?" Daisuke asked but Gandalf shook his head.

"Whatever did this, I doubt would let them live," he answered and Daisuke sighed sadly looking at Veemon who whimpered softly.

"Oin, Gloin get a fire going," Thorin said walking towards the farmhouse.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," Gandalf said loudly so the Dwarves could hear him. "We could make for the Hidden Valley." He suggested much to Thorin's anger.

"I told you already I will not go near that place," Thorin told him walking past him.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf reasoned following him.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin told him.

"We have a map that we cannot read Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf said.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves?"

"That was Thranduil's doing, Lord Elrond is nothing like him." Gandalf said.

"Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father," Thorin whispered gently.

"But you are neither of them Thorin," Daisuke told him. "You can't hold onto the past because of what happened, and Gandalf is right would he lead you to the same Elves who didn't help you when Erebor fell? If he did then he'd be a real jerk. I think we should trust him on this." She said and Thorin looked at her. "Besides I don't think he gave you the key and map so you could hold onto animosity from the past."

"I didn't know they were his to keep," he said and Daisuke sighed as Gandalf left the house not looking happy.

"Everything alright, where are you going?" Bilbo asked him.

"To see the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf answered.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr Baggins!" Gandalf shouted before grumbling. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"Come on Bombur we're hungry," Thorin said ignoring Daisuke glaring at him from behind before she walked towards Bilbo and Veemon.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked and she shrugged looking at Gandalf before he went out of sight.

"No idea." She grumbled. "I have half a mind to leave as well if Thorin is going to be stubborn the entire time." She added mentally. Soon the sun had set and everyone beside Fili and Kili who were watching the ponies sat around the fire eating a stew Bombur cooked.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said trying to see any sign of the wizard returning.

"Who?" Bofur asked filling two more bowls with stew.

"Gandalf," Bilbo answered.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour and take this to the lads," Bofur said handing the two bowls to Bilbo as Bombur tried to get yet another helping for himself before Bofur hit his hand. "Stop it, you've had plenty." He scolded as Bilbo left to find Fili and Kili with Daisuke and Veemon who finished their stew followed him.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse," they heard Gloin say before the Dwarves laughed.

"Dori could have cooked it," Ori said and they laughed louder.

"Hilarious," Dori said sarcastically. Bilbo, Daisuke and Veemon found Fili and Kili looking at some of the ponies both with worried looks on their faces.

"What did you two do now?" Daisuke asked the twins.

"We're meant to be looking after the ponies," Kili answered.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili added.

"We had sixteen," Kili said.

"But now we have only fourteen," Fili finished as Bilbo, Daisuke and Veemon looked at the uprooted trees and what was left of the stables some of the ponies were staying in for the night and Daisuke and Veemon groaned as they began searching for the ponies with the others.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing, seriously who named the ponies?" Veemon asked the twins as he stood on one of the uprooted trees. "And shouldn't we let Thorin know?"

"Uh…best not to worry him," Fili answered with a nervous smile.

"Right because whatever he doesn't know can't possible come back to bite us in the ass," Daisuke muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly. Best we find them before he comes looking for us," Kili replied turning to Bilbo who was still holding the bowls of stew. "Well Mr Baggins, as our resident burglar perhaps you might be able to look into it." he said making Bilbo gulp.

"Well um it seems something very big uprooted these trees," the Hobbit said. "Something big and possibly quite dangerous." He added before they heard something and saw a fire in the distance.

"There's a light," Fili whispered walking closer and they heard laughter and grunting. "Oh this isn't good."

"What is it?" Bilbo asked setting the bowls of stew on the fallen tree.

"Trolls," Kili answered jumping over the tree and sneaking towards the fire with the others following, Bilbo stopped and went back for the stew.

"Bilbo leave the damn stew now," Daisuke hissed glaring at him and he gulped and did as she said and they continued to creep towards the fire. They hid behind more trees and bushes as a troll walked past carrying two ponies under his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty," Bilbo whispered. "I think they're going to eat them we have to do something." Kili and Fili exchanged glances before looking at Bilbo.

"Yes, you should. Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe we'll be right behind you," Kili told him.

"Oh you two are not letting him get himself killed alone," Daisuke hissed but the twins had already run off and she groaned. "Durin give me strength," she muttered. "Veemon I think you'd better go find Gandalf, hopefully he's nearby. Tell him we're in trouble," she told her partner who nodded and ran off.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered, Daisuke turned to see Bilbo was already sneaking towards the trolls and she facepalmed before following him while doing her best to stay hiding in the bushes.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today…and blimey if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," one of the trolls said.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags," the troll carrying the ponies said before putting them in the makeshift pen beside two more ponies.

"Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them," the third troll complained.

"Well, it's better than leathery old farmer. All skin and bone he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth," the troll stirring the pot said before the second troll sneezed into the pot. "Well, that's lovely, that is. A floater."

"Might improve the flavour," the pony stealing troll said as Bilbo and Daisuke continued sneaking towards them.

"Well more where that came from," the second troll said about to drop more snot into the pot before his nose was grabbed by the cook troll.

"Oh no you don't," he said making the other troll whimper in pain. "Sit down!" he shouted pushing the troll down as Bilbo made it to the pen and tried to free the ponies but the rope was too thick and he had nothing to cut it with.

"I do hope you're going to cut these nags, I don't like the stinky parts," the second troll said looking at the ponies making Bilbo hide to avoid being caught as the second troll was hit by the cook troll's spoon.

"Sit down, you'll eat what I give ya!"

"I'm starving are we having horse tonight or what?" the pony stealing horse asked as Bilbo saw the second troll's crude knife and Daisuke saw the look on his face and she groaned.

"No Bilbo, don't," she pleaded as Bilbo quietly crept towards the troll.

"How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." The pony stealing troll said as he sharpened a small knife on a stone.

"Except the chicken which tastes like fish," the second troll said.

"All I want is some appreciation. Lovely stew Bert, wonderful dinner Bert. How hard is that?" the troll now known as Bert asked the other two as the ponies neighed as Bilbo crawled past them but the trolls ignored them. "Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung," Bert said before seeing the second troll about to drink some grog. "Oi that's my grog," he said hitting the troll on the head again and he fell over nearly crushing Bilbo. Bert took a sip of the stew and nodded. "Now that is beautifully balanced that is, go on take a sip," he told the second troll who sipped the stew. "See? That is why I'm the cook." Bert said.

"Bilbo hurry up," Daisuke whispered before she saw the second troll reach for his handkerchief and grabbed Bilbo as well and blew his nose covering Bilbo in troll snot and Daisuke's face turned green and she nearly threw up feeling pity for Bilbo.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything," the second troll said.

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around," the second troll said throwing Bilbo to the ground who got to his feet. "William grab it!" he told the pony stealing troll.

"What are you then some oversized squirrel?" William asked holding his knife to Bilbo who paled.

"I'm a burglar…Hobbit!" Bilbo said correcting himself quickly.

"A burglar Hobbit?" the second troll asked.

"Can we cook him?" William asked.

"We can try," the second troll answered jumping up to grab Bilbo who ran off only to be stopped by Bert.

"He's no more than a mouthful, especially when he's skinned and boned," he said pushing Bilbo back with his spoon.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," William said as Bilbo ran off.

"Grab him Tom!" Bert shouted as Bilbo ran under Tom's legs.

"He's too quick!" Tom shouted as William grabbed Bilbo by his legs and held him upside down.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding around here where you shouldn't?" he asked Bilbo.

"No," he lied.

"He's lying hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal," Tom said before he howled in pain as Kili emerged from the bushes his sword drawn and he cut into the back of the troll's leg.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted.

"You what?" William asked.

"I said drop him," Kili said holding his sword in both hands before William tossed Bilbo to the Dwarf who caught him and the rest of the company charged from the bushes and began attacking the trolls as Daisuke watched on from where she was hiding, she saw Bilbo rush to the ponies while avoiding being stepped on by the trolls and staying out of the Dwarves way as they battled the trolls.

"Get the sacks! Put them in the sacks!" William shouted before Dwalin crushed his foot with his Warhammer making the troll roar in pain and hop around on one foot. Ori fired his slingshot at Tom hitting him in the eye and he howled in pain before chasing the young Dwarf before Thorin slashed his arm with Dori hitting Tom between the legs with his club and the troll fell to his knees and was hit in the jaw by Dwalin's hammer knocking teeth out.

Daisuke mentally cheered on the Dwarves as she saw Bilbo free the ponies and she saw William run towards him. "Bilbo watch out!" she shouted but her warning came too late as he was grabbed and William and Bert held Bilbo up by his arms and legs.

"Lay down your arms!" William shouted making the Dwarves look at Bilbo in worry. "Or we'll rip his off." He threatened and Daisuke looked at Thorin who reluctantly dropped his sword followed by the other Dwarves.

A few minutes later the Dwarves had been stripped to their undergarments by the trolls and Thorin, Kili, Oin, Bombur, Bilbo, Balin and Gloin were shoved in sacks and laying on the ground while the others were all on a spit over the fire.

"Why can't we just squish them into jelly instead of cooking them," Tom said.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Bert replied.

"Oh, that does sound good," Tom said licking his lips.

"We ain't got all night, dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on, I don't fancy being turned to stone," William said and Daisuke's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Wait!" she shouted running out of the trees making everyone look at her. "You are making a terrible mistake." She told the trolls. "With the seasoning, I mean."

"You can't reason with them. They're half-wits!" Dori told her.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked him as he and the other Dwarves on the spit continued being turned by one of the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked Daisuke who gulped as she looked at the Dwarves.

"Well for one, have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger then sage before you plate this lot up," she said and the Dwarves all shouted at her with Bilbo being the only one who knew what she was doing kept quiet.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf and a Burglar Hobbit?" William asked Daisuke who frowned.

"For your information, I know how to cook, it's something I learned when I was younger with my parents." She answered smiling fondly at the memories of her and her mother in the kitchen cooking, or rather making a mess. "And the secret for cooking Dwarf and Burglar Hobbit is…"

"Come on the secret tell us," Bert demanded poking her with his finger.

"I am. Please be patient. The secret to cooking Dwarf and Burglar Hobbit is to…uh skin them first," Daisuke replied and the Dwarves all roared loudly at her.

"Tom get me filleting knife," Bert told the other troll.

"I'll skin you traitor!" Gloin shouted at her.

"I won't forget that! I won't forget it!" Dwalin said as William stopped rotating the spit.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty of them with their skin on, scarf them I say, boots and all," he said as Daisuke noticed Gandalf and Veemon on the cliff above and she noticed the sun was slowly rising and she smiled slightly.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf." Tom said walking to the Dwarves on the ground and he picked up Kili and held him above his mouth. "Nice and crunchy."

"I wouldn't eat that one! He's infected!" Daisuke shouted quickly and the trolls looked at her.

"What?" William asked.

"He's got worms in his…tubes," Daisuke answered and Tom groaned in disgust and dropped Kili who landed on the other Dwarves who groaned. "In fact, they're all infested with parasites it's a terrible business I wouldn't risk eating them unless you want to have a bad case of diarrhoea."

"Did she say we have parasites?" Oin asked.

"Parasites!?" the other Dwarves shouted.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili shouted making Daisuke groan before Thorin looked at her who sent him a quick look and he kicked Oin stopping the Dwarves who looked at him who nudged his head to Daisuke and they shut up.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Oin said unconvincingly.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili told the trolls who shared a look as the other Dwarves all began saying how infested with parasites they were.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" William asked walking towards Daisuke who shrugged.

"Well…" she said before being pushed by the troll.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" he asked. "This little tramp is taking us for fools."

"Tramp?" Daisuke asked offended before she saw Veemon wave to her and she smirked. "Actually, you're the fools you half-wits!" she shouted as Gandalf stood on a large rock.

"The dawn will take you all!" he shouted drawing the trolls attention.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea," William answered.

"Can we cook him too?" Tom asked before Gandalf struck the rock with his staff and it split allowing the sunlight to shine through into the clearing and the trolls screamed as they began turning to stone and Daisuke watched amazed until the trolls became statues. The dwarves were stunned until they began laughing happily as Veemon jumped into Daisuke's arms and hugged her and she hugged back while the Dwarves cheered, Daisuke looked at Thorin who gave her a brief smile and nod and she nodded back. She doused the flames while Veemon worked on freeing Thorin, Kili, Oin, Bombur, Bilbo, Balin and Gloin from the sacks before going to help Daisuke help the Dwarves on the spit.

"A clever tactic stalling for time my dear," Gandalf said approaching her. "And a good thing sending your friend after me, else I might not have returned in time."

"Ah it was nothing," Daisuke replied helping Ori down and she smiled at the young Dwarf who smiled back and rushed off to get dressed as did the other Dwarves and soon they were all done and Thorin walked towards Gandalf.

"Where did you go if I may ask?"

"To look ahead," the wizard answered.

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking behind, and a warning from our little blue friend," he said looking at Veemon who was posing atop one of the troll statues making the Dwarves laugh. "Nasty business, still all in one piece."

"No thanks to the girl," Thorin said looking at Daisuke as she walked over.

"She had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you had thought of that," Gandalf told him and he nodded slightly before Gandalf looked at the trolls. "They must have come from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do trolls venture this far south? Especially if they turn to stone in daylight?" Daisuke asked.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf said grimly and Thorin looked at him as did Daisuke. "They could not have travelled in daylight as Daisuke said."

"So…there must be some sort of cave nearby," Thorin said looking around before walking off to search.

"I'm glad you made it in time Gandalf, I don't know how much longer I would be able to fool the trolls," Daisuke told the wizard. "I thought I was going to fail and they'd all be eaten in front of me."

"They're safe now Daisuke, you have nothing to worry about now. And don't doubt yourself, you're quite intelligent, more than any troll." He said with a grandfather like smile and she smiled back before they went to search for the troll cave as well with the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Troll Hoard and Orc Pack

A Troll-Hoard and Orc Pack

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

"Nice work with the distraction Daisuke, for a second I thought I was going to be dinner for some troll," Bilbo said with a smile as they followed the company in search of the troll cave.

"Don't mention it, I was just glad they were stupid enough to fall for it," Daisuke replied. "Thank goodness for that. But I was close to strangling Kili for nearly ruining everything," she grumbled shaking her fist making her partner and the Hobbit chuckle. "I mean did you hear him I've got the bigger parasites of all oh they're so big!" she said in a deep voice impersonating Kili making the Dwarves who were listening laugh in agreement.

"Hey I was about to be eaten by a troll, how was I supposed to know you were buying time?" Kili asked her.

"You could have just shut up and let me do my thing," she answered.

"Can't do that, my mouth doesn't stay shut," Kili said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"And don't we all know it," Dwalin muttered making Kili pout before a foul stench permeated their noses. "We're close."

"If the foul stench is anything to go by then yes, we're close," Veemon said covering his nose, soon Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Gloin, Veemon and Daisuke entered the cave with everyone but Gandalf coughing from the putrid stench.

"Be careful what you touch," he advised, Daisuke and Veemon looked around in awe at all the gold and other valuables in the cave. Before their eyes landed on something that made both gasp in horror, the farmer and his family…or what was left of them.

"Guys!" Daisuke said making Bofur, Nori and Gloin look over and they saw what she saw and froze in horror. "I think we found the cause of the stench…"

"You alright lass?" Bofur asked gently.

"I don't know. Find something to bury these people in please, they shouldn't be left like this." She answered walking off closer to Gandalf and Thorin and Veemon followed her.

"Nori get a shovel," Gloin said. "And something to bury them in like the lass said." He told the other Dwarf who nodded and left the cave. Daisuke took several deep breaths and bent over and threw up making Gandalf and Thorin look at her.

"Go back to the others if you must," Thorin told her but she shook her head.

"I'm ok…I think…just give me a moment." She whispered as Veemon rubbed her back gently. Thorin nodded and held his torch up as he examined several well-crafted swords before two caught his eye and he picked both up.

"These swords were not made by any troll," he said handing on to Gandalf who examined it blowing the cobwebs away gently.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," he added as Daisuke regained her composure and found another sword and she picked it up and her eyes widened as she felt like she had just fallen in love with it. She grabbed the hilt of the blade which was made of cherry wood and wrapped with crimson leather with a sapphire on the pommel with a ruby on the guard and she pulled the sword out of the black scabbard with gold lining and saw it was a long blade that was a glossy black colour that shone even in the dim light of the troll cave.

"Wow," Veemon whispered in awe at the beauty of the blade.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age," Gandalf said making Thorin look at the sword in his hand with disdain and he went to put it back. "You could not ask for a finer blade," Gandalf told him and he glanced at the wizard before he pulled the sword out of its scabbard and was amazed at how the blade hadn't lost its edge or shine despite being in a troll cave for so long.

"I am so keeping this one," Daisuke said holding her new sword in her hands with a grin and Veemon chuckled.

"Let's get out of this foul place, move," Thorin said leaving with Dwalin quickly, Daisuke and Veemon followed before Daisuke stepped on something and she kneeled and found another sword and she looked at Gandalf who also saw the sword and she picked it up and left the cave where they saw Gloin, Bofur and Nori burying the farmer and his family not far from the cave and she smiled slightly knowing that at least they would rest in peace and not in some disgusting cave rotting.

"Hey Bilbo," she said waling over to the Hobbit and handed him the sword. "This is about your size I would think. We can't have you all defenceless." Bilbo looked at the sword and sighed.

"I can't take this," he told her as Gandalf stood beside them.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are near," he told Bilbo.

"But I've never used a sword in my entire life, not even wooden ones as a child," Bilbo said looking around to make sure none of the Dwarves were listening.

"And I hope you never have to." Gandalf said gently. "But if you do remember this: True courage is about knowing not when to take a life…but when to spare one." Bilbo looked at him then at Daisuke and Veemon who smiled at him as he pulled the sword out of its scabbard gently and looked at the blade.

"Something's coming!" they heard Thorin shout.

"Quickly now arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted walking off with the Dwarves, Daisuke nodded to Bilbo and she drew her new sword as well and both ran off after the Dwarves and wizard with Veemon right behind them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" they heard someone shout as a sled pulled by large…rabbits came out of the bushes with a man wearing a funny looking hat, brown robes and had his hair and beard all messed up on the sled causing Gandalf to sigh when he realised it was not a threat.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown." He told the company sheathing his new sword and they followed suit. "What on earth are you doing here?" the wizard asked his fellow wizard.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Terribly wrong." Radagast answered nervously.

"Yes" Gandalf asked expectantly and Radagast opened his mouth to speak, then paused, looking confused. He gasped as if he remembered, but then he frowned again.

"Just give me a minute." He said before looking helpless. "Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. it was right there on the tip of my tongue." He paused before speaking again not entirely opening his mouth. "Oh…it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…stick insect," Gandalf pulled out said insect and dropped it into Radagast's palm.

"Ok…that was weird," Daisuke muttered and Kili, Fili and Veemon nodded in agreement as both wizards walked off to talk in private.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf." Gandalf listened to Radagast as he smoked his pipe. "A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs." This made Gandalf pause before he looked at the Brown Wizard.

"Webs? What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some sort of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail…they came from…Dol Guldur." Radagast's words sent Gandalf's head spinning with many thoughts.

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." He said with a worried look on his face.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not." Radagast said as his eyes glazed over as if experiencing a bad memory. "A dark power dwells there…such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits…of the dead. I saw him Gandalf…from out of the darkness. Him. The Necromancer has come." He said horror filling his voice before Gandalf tapped him with his staff and he shook his head. "Oh sorry about that…I lost myself."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll calm your nerves." Gandalf said cleaning his pipe with his beard before placing it in Radagast's mouth who went cross-eyed as he breathed in. "And out," Gandalf told him and smoke billowed from his nose and ears. "Now then, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" he asked the Brown Wizard who handed him something wrapped in cloth and he took it before unwrapping it and he looked at Radagast.

"That is not from the world of the living," he whispered before a howl pierced the air making both Wizards look around in worry.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?" Bilbo asked as Bofur stood beside him.

"Wolf? No that is no wolf," he answered with no humour in his voice. Daisuke heard a growl and branch crack and she turned to see a large wolf like creature lunge for Dori who had his back turned.

"Watch out!" she shouted pushing him out of the way and the creature landed on her.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted in horror running over and he along with Kili and Fili pushed the creature off her to find Daisuke's sword in its chest and Daisuke alive with her eyes closed and blood covering her face and shirt. "Dai open your eyes!" he said quickly shaking her and she gasped sitting up.

"I'm okay…right?" she asked and her partner nodded as another creature attacked only to be shot by an arrow from Kili's bow and finished off by Thorin and Dwalin.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said pulling his new sword out of the dead Warg as Kili helped Daisuke stand while Veemon pulled her sword out of the Warg's body.

"An Orc pack?" Bilbo asked turning pale as a sheet again.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked walking towards Thorin.

"No one," he answered.

"Who did you tell!?" Gandalf asked more forcefully.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked him.

"We're being hunted by Orcs. I thought it was obvious." Daisuke answered for Gandalf making Thorin look at her. "And something tells me that we need to run. Now!" she told the company.

"We can't. We've got no ponies, they bolted," Ori said running down the hill after checking on the ponies.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They'll out run you." Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast said with a mad grin. "I'd like to see them try."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Rivendell

Rivendell

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

The Wargs howled once again as they ran towards the forest the company were in before Radagast emerged with a mad cackle his Rhosgobel Rabbits pulling his sled quickly. "Come and get me!" he taunted and the Orc pack leader spoke in a dark language and the pack raced off after the Brown Wizard.

Daisuke and Gandalf peeked out from behind a large formation of boulders they and the rest of the company were hiding behind and watched Radagast lead the pack away. "That guy is insane," Daisuke muttered. "The coast is clear come on." She told the others and they all ran off across the open terrain making sure to keep an eye on Radagast and the pack in case they discovered the ruse.

Radagast weaved between the small patches of rocks and boulders throughout the area and a few of the Orc riders crashed into the boulders or fell off their mounts when they tripped. "Stay together," Gandalf told the company as they kept running.

"Watch it!" Daisuke shouted pulling Ori behind a boulder as he ran out just as the pack ran past.

"Thank you," Ori said and she smiled.

"Don't mention it," she said and the group ran off again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked Gandalf who didn't answer as he ran off and Thorin followed. Radagast looked back at the pack as they kept following him until one stopped his Warg and sniffed the air and growled and split from the group to follow the scent.

The company hid under a boulder that peeked over a hill and heard the orc approach and they held their breath, Thorin turned to Kili and gave a nod to his nephew's bow and he nodded. He drew an arrow and stepped out from cover and shot the Warg which howled in pain, the orc reached for his horn but before he could blow it he was struck by an arrow in the shoulder falling off the Warg and down the hill in front of the company as did the Warg.

The howls of the Warg made the rest of the pack stop following Radagast and the leader of the pack growled. The Orc roared and drew his blade before Veemon rammed his head into the Orc knocking it down and smashed his face in quickly covering his fists in blood and he panted as Dwalin finished off the Warg as more howls filled the air.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted and the company ran as fast as they could as the pack gave chase.

"They'll catch us soon enough," Dwalin said. "Wizard you'd better have a plan!"

"There they are!" Gloin shouted pointing to the pack as they neared them.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted and they ran. Thorin stopped as he saw some of the pack emerge over a hill.

"There's more coming!" Fili shouted as more of the pack appeared on their flank.

"Kili shoot them!" Thorin ordered as the company began getting in a circle. Gandalf looked around for something until he saw a large rock and he ran towards it which was missed by everyone else. Kili shot one Orc in the chest with an arrow killing it, Ori fired a rock from his slingshot but it bounced off the Warg's snout only further irritating the beast.

"Where's Gandalf?" Nori shouted.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied drawing his axes standing beside Thorin who drew his new sword while holding an axe is his other hand.

"Hold your ground!" he told the company as Daisuke drew her sword and stood beside Bilbo who drew his sword as well.

"Stay close to me." She said looking at the Hobbit who nodded. "Come on you furballs, I could do with a new coat!" she shouted.

"This way you fools!" everyone turned to see Gandalf emerge from behind a rock before he disappeared again.

"Come on let's go!" Daisuke shouted and the others began running towards where Gandalf went and began jumping down a hole. A Warg lunged at her but Thorin stepped in the way and killed it with his sword and both saw Kili firing his arrows at the Orcs and their mounts. "Kili! Run!" Daisuke shouted and he looked back before running towards them and he jumped down the hole with his brother, Veemon and Thorin following. Daisuke was about to jump down the hole when a Warg lunged for her and she rolled out of the way and found herself being surrounded by the pack and she gulped.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted and he tried to climb back up to help his partner before he was grabbed by Kili. "Let me go! She needs my help!" he shouted flailing his arms and legs frantically.

"There's nothing we can do for her now. She signed the contract, she knew the risks," Thorin said coldly before they heard a horn sound that made the Dwarves share a look. Daisuke looked to see a group of figures on horseback riding towards her and the pack, she hit the ground as the riders began firing arrows from their bows at the Orcs killing many of them while others stabbed the Wargs with spears, the leader of the Orc pack roared in anger before he fled with one more Orc while the rest were slaughtered.

The rest of the company listened to the battle above them when an Orc fell through the hole and landed with an arrow in its neck which Thorin pulled out and he looked at it in disgust. "Elves," he spat glaring at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked as he stood at the end of the pathway.

"Follow it, of course," Bofur answered running off and the other Dwarves followed.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said and Veemon glared at him while Bilbo had a look of concern. "Do not worry my friends, Daisuke is in good hands." He said with a knowing smile walking off and the Digimon and Hobbit shared a look before following the wizard.

Daisuke looked up and saw the fighting was over and got to her feet only to find herself standing in front of the riders who saved her. "Strange for a human to be travelling alone on the Great East Road." One of the riders said dismounting his horse and walking toward her and she saw he had long brown hair, smooth skin, pointy ears and had no signs of aging from what she could see.

"Uh long story. But thanks for saving me back there," she said and the person nodded slightly.

"You are welcome. You are lucky we were in the area otherwise you might not have been so lucky," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"Say do you guys know where that hole leads to?" she asked and the person nodded.

"It leads to the city of Imladris, but in the common tongue it is known as Rivendell." He answered.

"Rivendell, why would Gandalf lead us there?" Daisuke asked herself but the person heard her.

"Mithrandir was here?" he asked and she blinked at the name. "Gandalf," he clarified for her.

"You know Gandalf?" she asked.

"Of course, he has visited Rivendell many times. We'd best not keep him waiting, do you wish to join us?" the person asked her.

"I would but I don't want to be a bother, if only Yamato hadn't run off," she answered before noticing a familiar black horse approaching and she smiled. "Yamato, I thought you ran off when the Wargs showed up." She said and the horse shook its head.

"Seems you can join us after all," one of the other riders said and she nodded and climbed onto the horse. "Well lead the way. And do you mind if I ask for your name?"

"Not at all. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." He said with a bow of his head.

"Daisuke Motomiya," Daisuke replied with a smile and she followed the riders as they rode off. "How did you know where I was?" she asked Yamato who huffed. "A lucky guess?" she asked with a pout and she could swear her horse was laughing as it neighed and she groaned.

Meanwhile the rest of the company moved through the pass as it narrowed greatly with Bombur barely able to fit through miraculously. Soon they made it out and stood overlooking a place that made Bilbo's eyes go wide at what he saw. "Oh my," he whispered.

"You said it," Veemon replied in awe while the Dwarves had looks of disgust on their faces.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name." Gandalf said standing behind the group.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said with a smile.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf added making Thorin glare and approach him.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." He said angrily and Gandalf frowned.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin told him.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." He reminded Thorin who sighed knowing the wizard was right. "If we are to be successful, this will be need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." The company soon walked towards Rivendell and walked across a small pathway and stood on a circle platform with the Dwarves looking around in disgust while Veemon and Bilbo were in awe of the beauty of the place.

"Mithrandir," an Elf said walking down a set of stairs to greet the company.

"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf said greeting the Elf.

"Stay sharp," Thorin whispered to Dwalin who nodded slightly as the Elf spoke to Gandalf in Elvish.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," he said.

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir informed him.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked before a horn sounded and he smiled slightly turning to see a row of horses entering Rivendell before he heard Thorin shout in Dwarvish to the company.

"Close ranks!" he shouted as Bilbo and Veemon were pushed into the centre of the circle as the Dwarves grabbed their weapons as the Elves began circling the company.

"Gandalf," Elrond said with a smile aimed at the Wizard.

"Lord Elrond. Where have you been?" Gandalf asked him in Elvish.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south." Elrond answered dismounting his horse. "We slew a number near the hidden pass, and we also encountered someone who said they were travelling with you." He added as Daisuke dismounted Yamato and grinned at the Dwarves, Veemon and Bilbo.

"Yo," she greeted as Veemon jumped out of the circle and into her arms and hugged her.

"Don't do that again," he mumbled and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"I won't. Sorry I worried you," she said gently and he smiled before jumping to the floor.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Someone, or something has drawn them near," Elrond said in common tongue holding up an Orc blade he took as a trophy before handing it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf replied looking at the company as Elrond approached Thorin and nodded his head slightly but Thorin didn't return it.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," he greeted.

"I do not believe we have met before," Thorin said with barely contained anger.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said and Daisuke rolled her eyes as did Gandalf and Veemon.

"Sheesh would it kill you be a bit nicer?" Daisuke asked and Thorin glanced at her. "I highly doubt Elrond would allow you into Rivendell just to kill you or lock you up."

"You can never trust Elves lass, always planning something," Dwalin told her and she sighed before Elrond spoke in Elvish which seemed to anger the Dwarves.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insults!?" Gloin shouted as the Dwarves began shouting.

"No Master Gloin he's offering you food," Gandalf told him and the Dwarves all began muttering to themselves in a huddle making Daisuke and Veemon chuckle.

"Well in that case lead on," Gloin said and Elrond nodded.

"Elladan," he said and one of the Elves dismounted their horse and approached him. "Please escort Miss Motomiya to her room so that she may wash and dress for dinner." He said.

"At once father," the elf now known as Elladan said with a nod before he smiled at Daisuke who followed him as Veemon made to follow before he was stopped by Elrond.

"She won't be harmed, you have my word," he told the Digimon who nodded reluctantly and the rest of the company followed Elrond and Gandalf to dinner. Daisuke was led by Elladan through Rivendell until they arrived at their destination.

"Here we are. Your bath has been drawn for you and someone will bring you some clothes to wear while yours are being washed," the elf said and Daisuke nodded.

"Thank you Elladan." She said and the Elf bowed his head to her before leaving closing the doors behind him. Daisuke took her sword and placed it on the bed before she removed her clothes and folded them up putting them on the bed as well, she then placed her D-3 and D-Terminal on the bedside table before she jumped into the bath and sighed gently. "Can't believe how long it's been since I've had an actual bath, travelling with the company and washing in a cold stream or river is fine but this is just heaven."

With the rest of the company, they all were sitting at a table as some Elves played gentle music while the Dwarves stared at the food in front of them. "Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked as all he could see were greens and other vegetables.

"I don't like green food," Ori said childishly holding up a green leaf as Dori tried to encourage him to at least try the food.

"On that we agree," Veemon said pushing his plate away from him. "Never did like vegetables myself."

"They're not so bad," Bilbo told him and the Dwarves as he ate his meal without complaint.

"That's because Hobbits eat vegetables all the time. How can you not get sick of them?" Bofur asked him.

"Well we don't eat vegetables with every meal." The Hobbit explained. "Only with supper and luncheon."

"Luncheon?" Gloin asked as the company looked at the Hobbit. "How many meals do you Hobbits have a day?"

"Well seven in total. Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper." He answered before noticing the stunned looks the company was giving him. "What?" he asked.

"You eat seven meals a day? We've been starving you, you should have told us Bilbo!" Bombur exclaimed and Bilbo blushed.

"No, it's not a problem, it's not a big deal. We don't need to eat all seven meals." He quickly explained trying to calm the Dwarves down, while this was happening Elrond and Gandalf sat at another table with Thorin amused at the conversation taking place.

"A strange choice for a burglar my old friend," Elrond said to the wizard who smiled and nodded while Thorin rolled his eyes slightly. Meanwhile Daisuke climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel and she began drying herself off before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said and the doors opened and a female Elf with black hair walked in. "Who are you?" she asked politely.

"My name is Arwen, my brother asked if I would bring you something to wear while you are in Imladris," the Elf answered with a smile and Daisuke looked at the dress in Arwen's arms and she frowned.

"A dress, no offence but why a dress?" she asked.

"My brother said you wanted something to show off your beauty," Arwen answered and Daisuke blinked.

"Remind me to kill Elladan," she said taking the dress and Arwen smiled and nodded slightly before leaving Daisuke to get dressed.

The dress Arwen had given her didn't look bad. It was a long red dress reaching the floor with silver ascents around the neckline, with long sleeves with silver ascents around the wrist area and the area between the elbow and shoulder. The ascents were elven in design if she had to guess, there was a belt made of silver discs that met in the middle and more silver discs going down the front of the dress and they had Elvish designs carved into them consisting of flowers and vines.

She heard someone knock at the door. "Come in," she said thinking it was Arwen coming to check on her. However, she heard a gulp and someone stuttering and she turned around and blushed to see Kili was standing in the doorway blushing.

"Um…uh…sorry…I…" he tried to explain before Daisuke screamed loudly which was heard by the others, they jumped to their feet and ran off followed by Gandalf and Elrond.

"Get out! Get out!" Daisuke shouted throwing anything she could at Kili who ducked and dodged quickly as he tried to explain before he was hit in the face by Daisuke's boot and he fell down unconscious, Daisuke stormed towards the doors and slammed them shut as the company found Kili on the ground surrounded by the objects thrown at him by Daisuke.

"Well no mystery as to what happened here," Veemon said shaking his head as Fili laughed holding his sides while the other Dwarves shook their heads while Thorin sighed.

"Come on Dwalin let's get my nephew out of here before he suffers the wrath of Miss Motomiya again," he said grabbing Kili's legs and Dwalin grabbed his arms and they carried him off followed by the company, Gandalf and Elrond.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Training and Meeting Lady Galadriel

Training

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

After slamming the doors shut Daisuke sighed heavily. "That idiot, he should know to call out that he's there otherwise that happens." She grumbled putting on the dress quickly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Not bad. But I'm changing out of this once my clothes are washed." With one final check to see that everything was correct she left to join the company for dinner.

She arrived to find the company sitting down while Fili was teasing Kili who had regained consciousness and held his head as the imprint of Daisuke's boot began forming. "Oh, dear brother looks like it might be permanent." Fili teased.

"Hey, I was trying to explain myself. I wasn't expecting her to begin throwing everything she could get her hands on at me." Kili complained before he and the rest of the company saw Daisuke and they blinked while Kili blushed as to him Daisuke seemed to be glowing.

"Wow you look pretty Daisuke," Veemon complimented his partner who blushed.

"Yeah well this is only until my clothes are washed. I don't like dresses so don't expect me to wear them anymore," she said sitting beside Bilbo and her partner.

"Shame someone seems to like it," Bilbo muttered and Daisuke looked where he was pointing to see Kili staring and blushing.

"Unless you want my boot to meet your face again Kili, I'd stop staring," she said with a frown before turning away and she began eating while the Dwarves chuckled at Kili who sputtered and looked away.

"Where's your sword lass?" Dwalin asked noticing Daisuke wasn't armed anymore.

"Oh, I left it in my room, I can't exactly carry it while in a dress to dinner, I'll grab it afterwards," she answered and the Dwarf nodded.

"Good. It's time we teach you and Mister Baggins to use your swords," he told them.

"Don't worry, Dwalin will go easy on you. He'll only turn you black and blue," Fili said grinning at the Hobbit and Daisuke who gulped.

"Oh, so are you volunteering to demonstrate footwork for them?" Dwalin asked and Fili paled. "Good, after dinner we will begin." The Dwarves who were not named Fili laughed as the blonde Dwarf slumped in defeat.

"Can you change the tune? I feel like I'm at a funeral," Gloin said to the Elves who were playing harps nearby as Oin shoved a piece of cloth in his hearing trumpet and smiled when the sound was muted.

"Well I think it's nice. You should be respectful of our hosts, Gloin," Daisuke said but the Dwarves muttered amongst themselves making her smile slightly. At a smaller table nearby, Elrond, Thorin and Gandalf were sitting with the Lord of Rivendell examining Thorin's new sword.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." He told the King in Exile handing the sword back to him and Thorin nodded slightly. "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age." He explained as Bilbo who overheard their conversation pulled his sword out of its scabbard.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin told him.

"What're you saying, that my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked.

"Not entirely sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener really." Balin answered and the Hobbit looked at Daisuke who smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't listen to him Bilbo, remember what Gandalf said. The time will come to use your sword eventually." Bilbo smiled at her and nodded putting his sword back in its scabbard.

"Am I to assume that you came by these in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road?" Elrond asked Gandalf and Thorin who shared a look. "Your companion told us." He said glancing at Daisuke who was laughing at a joke told by Bofur, Thorin grit his teeth but before he could question Daisuke Elrond continued. "She said you were travelling together before encountering the trolls and then being attacked by Orcs on the road. Care to tell me what you were doing old friend?" he asked Gandalf who shared a look with Thorin.

Later that night, most of the company were gathered around a small fire that had made by chopping some spare wood furniture up and Daisuke had changed back into her normal clothes that had been washed and held her sword in her hands. "Alright lass, Mister Baggins, it's time you both learn how to use those swords of yours." Dwalin said approaching them holding a spare sword one of the others had lying around.

"It can't be that hard to use a sword," Daisuke said standing up and Dwalin chuckled.

"Then by all means if you think you can handle it, we'll start with you," he said and Daisuke pulled her sword out of the scabbard. "Attack me." He instructed and Daisuke held her sword in both hands and lunged and it was blocked by Dwalin with ease. "You're holding the sword too tightly," he said before swinging his sword and it went flying out of Daisuke's hands and slid across the floor. "Now too lightly."

"Uh sorry?" Daisuke questioned but Dwalin shook his head.

"No lass, that was good for a first attempt. The two brats over there kept dropping their swords every time they defended, spent more time picking the blasted blade up then practicing," he said and the twins pouted while the others laughed. "Pick your sword up, let's try again." he told Daisuke who nodded grabbing her sword and she began practicing again.

After a solid hour of training, Daisuke, Bilbo and Veemon were exploring Rivendell when they saw Gandalf and Elrond walking on a path nearby talking and they decided to listen. "How can you be sure that this quest will succeed? Smaug has not been seen for sixty long years, Gandalf. You could arrive to find Erebor empty of all its treasure." The Elf Lord advised the wizard.

"And if the dragon is not dead?" he asked. "Smaug would be a fearsome adversary should he join our enemies. And if we reclaim Erebor, the defences in the East will be strengthened." He continued. Daisuke, Bilbo and Veemon heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Thorin was also listening.

"But you also know madness runs in Thorin's family. Thror and Thrain suffered from it. Can you promise me that Thorin will not succumb to the same fate?" Elrond asked Gandalf, Daisuke turned to see Thorin looking away and saw what appeared to be tears in his eyes and she approached him carefully and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're neither of them Thorin, from what I've heard about you from everyone else, you're much stronger than your father and grandfather," she said gently as he walked off not indicating if he cared what she said, Daisuke sighed and turned to Bilbo and Veemon. "I'm going for a walk, see you guys later." She said and both nodded and Daisuke walked off to explore Rivendell.

As she explored Rivendell, she found herself more and more amazed by the beauty of it. Everything seemed so peaceful, as if nothing could ever trouble the Elves here. She walked into a room and up a flight of stairs and found a statue holding a stone slab, on the slab was a silk cloth and on the cloth, was the remains of a sword which had shattered into many pieces. "What happened here?" she asked herself before she grabbed the handle of the sword and held it up carefully as the handle still had part of the sword and it was still sharp.

"I see you have found the remains of Narsil." A voice said making Daisuke turn to see Arwen walk towards her. "The blade that cut the One Ring from the hand of Sauron."

"Sauron?" Daisuke asked placing the handle back onto the cloth gently.

"Yes. The Dark Lord, the one who almost cast Middle Earth into darkness," Arwen answered before turning to look at a painting of a figure in metal armour with a horned helmet, wielding a mace in one hand and on that hand, was a gold ring. "Three thousand years ago, the last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, in a final battle to determine the fate of the world." she began to explain. "And it was not just men and Elves, all races of Middle-Earth fought in the battle, even the beasts of the world."

"So, what happened, I assume that we're all still here that Sauron lost?" Daisuke asked and Arwen nodded.

"He did. The son of Elendil, Isildur took up his father's sword and cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron had imbued much of his power into the ring, once it was severed from his body he was defeated." She continued.

"So, the battle was won?" Daisuke asked, she frowned however when Arwen shook her head.

"No. Even though the forces of Sauron were defeated, the One Ring posed a threat. As long as it remained in this world, Sauron would never be truly gone." She answered.

"Oh terrific, he's one of those bad guys using every trick in the book to stay alive," Daisuke groaned and Arwen smiled slightly.

"I suppose. My father took Isildur to Mount Doom, the place where the One Ring was created, he urged him to cast it into the fire and destroy it for good. However, the One Ring's power proved too much for Isildur to resist he took the ring from Mordor and kept it." she said.

"Terrific. Why do people act so stupid around things like this?" Daisuke asked rubbing her forehead. "I suspect that because Orcs and other creatures are still around means the One Ring was lost?"

"Yes. Isildur was slain by Orcs three years after the battle, the ring was lost to the world and has remained so ever since." Arwen answered.

"If the One Ring is found by Sauron or one of his minions, then the whole world is done for?" Daisuke asked looking at the painting.

"Yes. But if the One Ring is found and cast into the fires of Mount Doom, Sauron will be forever destroyed and the darkness over Middle-Earth will fade away." Arwen answered. Both then heard footsteps and turned to see a young boy standing behind them. "Estel, what are you doing out of bed?" Arwen asked in Elvish.

"I heard voices. I wanted to see who it was," the young boy answered in Elvish. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He said in common tongue.

"It's fine. I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you," Daisuke greeted with a smile and the boy nodded. "So, your name is Estel?" she asked and he nodded. "What does that mean?"

"It means Hope or Trust." Arwen answered smiling at her and the young boy. "Now run along Estel, before your mother discovers you're up past your bedtime." she said gently and the boy nodded and ran off down the steps.

"Never thought humans would live in Rivendell." Daisuke commented. "Who is he really?"

"It will be revealed when he is ready. But for now, the time is not right," Arwen answered cryptically. "Goodnight." She said walking off and Daisuke nodded.

"Night." She said before leaving the room and she continued to explore Rivendell until she came across an altar with a silver vase and a silver basin as the moonlight illuminated the area.

"Greetings, Daisuke Motomiya. I have been expecting you for quite some time now." A gentle, wise voice greeted from the darkness, making Daisuke swiftly turn around to see a beautiful woman with long, braided golden blonde hair and dressed in pure white.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy?" Daisuke asked, silently reaching for her sword, but stopped when the woman gave her a gentle smile as her light blue eyes showed warmth and kindness.

"I am merely a Guardian of the Golden Wood. My name is Galadriel. I am no enemy of you, Wielder of Miracles." The woman, Galadriel, answered with a gentle smile.

"Okay, but do you have a reason as to why you're here?" The Child of Miracles asked, watching as Galadriel walked past her and picked up the silver vase filled with water and poured it into the basin.

"All will be explained through the visions that I am about to show you, my dear." The elven woman said as Daisuke gazed into the mirror, watching as her reflection rippled to show an older version of herself with her mahogany hair reaching her waist and had golden streaks in it, her eyes being golden-brown, and a bigger chest.

She was wearing golden armour on her left shoulder, chest, wrists, waist, and legs. Her sword was stabbed in the ground she stood on as a man with brown hair appeared next to her with a gentle smile on his face and the two shared a loving kiss a boy with burgundy hair and a girl with brown hair ran up to them.

"What is this?" Daisuke asked, a blush gracing her face from the sight of her older self and the man she had kissed.

"This is the future where you are successful in your quest, and by the looks of it, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself." Galadriel said as the image soon rippled once more, only this time, it was radically different.

An image of a reptilian-like eye flashed as the bodies of Fili, Bilbo, Kili, and Gandalf laced the ground as Daisuke appeared once more, but with a pair of demonic wings, many draconian features such as the fangs, tail, horn-like flaps in place of her ears, and claws, and pair of demonic golden eyes that were completely blank and opaque stood above them as streams of data flew past her.

Daisuke stepped back in shock at the sight, her brown eyes looking terrified as they darted to Galadriel, who looked back at her with a sad look.

"And that, my dear, was the future where you fail. Sauron will not only rule over Middle-Earth with an iron fist, but also has complete control over you." She said sadly, pulling the terrified girl into a hug.

"How…how can I stop that from happening?" she whispered.

"I cannot see everything. This was but a glance into what may happen, you have the power to change things, for better or for worse." Galadriel told her softly. "Now sleep child," she whispered and Daisuke's eyes slowly grew heavy and she fell asleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. The Secret of the Map Revealed

The Secret of the Map Revealed

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

Daisuke opened her eyes slowly and saw she was back in her room in her bed and she sat up and gasped. "Last night…did that truly happen?" she whispered running her hands through her hair which had come out of its ponytail as she thought back to what she saw, Lady Galadriel, the happy future and the horrible one of if she failed. "I should find the others." She thought getting out of bed and she looked for her clothes only to find they were gone replaced by a new set of clothes on a chair with a piece of paper.

She took the letter and found it was from Galadriel. "Daisuke, last night was rough for you. And for that I apologise, many react the same way when I show them the possible futures. I trust you know that it wasn't meant to persuade you to leave or abandon your quest. I see great things in your future Wielder of Miracles, but how you accomplish them is up to you. Also, I took the liberty of providing you with some new clothing, it seems much more suitable for the journey ahead." The letter read and she put the paper down and looked at the clothes provided for her.

"Not bad," she muttered removing the white nightgown she somehow had found herself in and she began putting the clothes on.

Once finished she looked in the mirror and smiled. She now wore dark brown pants, knee high boots with a slight heel and there was enough space to hide a dagger inside them if she wanted, on her pants were leg pouches and she placed her D-3 and D-Terminal inside them, around her waist was a black belt with a silver buckle shaped like the Crest of Miracles making her blink confused as to how the Elves knew what her crest looked like. She placed her scabbard which held her sword in it on her belt before she continued looking at her outfit which was finished off with a green shirt, a black vest over it buttoned up, black gloves and a dark jacket, she also noticed a bag beside the chair along with a durable cloak and hood that she could only assume was to protect her against the elements.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail again and left the room to find the others and she found them all eating breakfast. However, once they caught sight of her they stopped and began staring making her feel shy suddenly. "What're you all staring at?" she asked them.

"Wow you look amazing Daisuke," Veemon said with a grin and his partner smiled.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting to have new clothes to wear, but I figured why not at least try them out," she replied, the Dwarves shared a look before they shrugged and went back to eating breakfast making her roll her eyes at how short the attention span of Dwarves seemed to be. "You lot better have saved some food for me."

"Of course, we did lass. A bit difficult given how Bombur wanted to have a fourth helping this morning," Bofur said glaring at the round Dwarf who sheepishly smiled before going back to his fourth helping of breakfast.

"Thanks," Daisuke said taking the plate Bofur handed her with a smile and she sat beside Bilbo and Veemon and began eating. "So, when are you going to ask Elrond if he can read the runes on the map?"

"Depends on if Uncle can stop being stubborn for a few minutes," Fili said and his uncle glared at him. "I know the map means a lot to us Uncle but if we can't read it how are we meant to find the secret passage?" he whispered and the others muttered reluctantly in agreement.

"Balin and I will speak with him later. Do not speak of the map anymore while we're here, we don't want spies listening to us." Thorin ordered before finishing his breakfast and walking off.

"Mr Baggins, Miss Motomiya, time to continue training once again. Hope that you'll fare better then yesterday," Dwalin said and both Daisuke and Bilbo groaned before they finished their breakfast and followed him to train, half an hour later Daisuke was panting heavily as sweat poured down her face before she blocked another sword strike from Dwalin barely holding onto her sword this time.

"Why do I have to spar with you while Bilbo just has to practice against air?" she complained jumping back to avoid a strike from Dwalin.

"Because our burglar is meant for sneaking into the mountain, he's not meant to fight. But it can't hurt to have an extra blade on our side." Dwalin said as he parried a strike from Daisuke who ducked his counter and stepped behind him and kicked him in the back and he stumbled a step forward. "At least your footwork has improved." He commented and Daisuke smiled before Dwalin attacked again, the sounds of steel upon steel echoed through Rivendell as they continued to spar before Daisuke accidently cut Dwalin on his arm.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologised but stopped when Dwalin held his hand up.

"It's fine lass," he said looking at the injury. "It's not deep, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can fetch Oin," Daisuke told him.

"Dwarves are a tough people, a cut like that barely bothers us. I'll clean it later," he replied, Daisuke nodded and she blocked Dwalin's sword again and continued sparring with him, not noticing Thorin watching from nearby as he smoked his pipe.

"She has promise," Balin said standing beside the exiled king.

"For a woman," Thorin replied.

"True, but a few more lessons she might be able to best your nephews," Balin said and Thorin smirked.

"Possibly, perhaps a blow to their pride knowing they were bested by a woman who only just began learning how to fight will make them focus more on training instead of running off and causing mischief. I did promise their mother nothing would happen to them."

"And nothing has so far, but we've a long way before we reach Erebor, things may change, for better or worse." Balin said and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Then let us hope that we can decipher the map," he muttered. Once night fell, Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, along with Bilbo, Daisuke and Veemon who tagged along were speaking to Elrond. "Our business is no concern of the Elves." Thorin said stubbornly to Gandalf who sighed.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," he insisted.

"It is the legacy of my people." Thorin said. "It is mine to protect, as our its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall, you stand in the presence of one of the few people in Middle-Earth who can read that map." Gandalf said but Thorin glared at the wizard.

"We're not getting anywhere," Daisuke muttered as she walked over to Thorin and took the map from him stunning the king before she handed it to Elrond. "Sorry but if we keep this up any longer we won't be able to succeed." She told Thorin who glared at her. "You can yell at me later." She added as Elrond looked at the map.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" he asked the group.

"Thorin's father was the last one to hold the map, we were perhaps wondering if there was something he left behind. Like a message to his family or something like that," Daisuke said quickly noticing Gandalf was about to answer and the Elf Lord looked at her before he held the map up in the moonlight and Daisuke winked to Thorin who nodded.

"You still read ancient Dwarvish do you not?" Gandalf asked him, Elrond continued looking at the map in the moonlight until he noticed something.

"Cirith Ithil," he muttered.

"Moon runes?" Gandalf translated while also asking at the same time before he smiled. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well, in that case that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explained.

"Like invisible ink?" Veemon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Similar, but far more complicated." Elrond answered facing the group.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked with a desperate glint appearing in his eyes. Elrond nodded and walked off and the others followed him until they stood on a cliff with a crystal altar on it and the moon covered by some clouds.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve, by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell." Elrond said placing the map on the crystal altar. "Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." The moon emerged from behind the clouds and shone down on the group with the crystal altar glowing as it captured the light and the hidden Moon runes began appearing on the map. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." He read.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked Balin.

"The start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf answered the Hobbit.

"Well that's not good. Summer is almost over, meaning we only have six months, right?" Daisuke asked and Thorin nodded.

"She's right. Durin's Day will soon be upon us, and we have a long journey ahead of us just to get there." He said.

"But we still have time." Balin told him.

"Time for what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin answered.

"So, this is your purpose? To enter the mountain?" Elrond asked them.

"What of it?" Thorin asked as Elrond handed him the map.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." The Elf answered.

"With all due respect Lord Elrond, we have to do this. If the dragon is still alive he's a threat to all of Middle-Earth, even more so should he ally with…unsavoury characters," Daisuke said and Elrond looked at her. "So don't try to stop us, you know we'll leave here anyway with or without your blessing." She walked off followed by Thorin, Balin, Veemon and Bilbo.

"I'm surprised you stood up to him," Bilbo said softly.

"Yeah well let's just say that sometimes people who think they know better than me get on my nerves." She replied. "I assume we're leaving tonight?" she asked Thorin and Balin.

"We are, gather your things all of you. We leave before dawn." Thorin answered and the others nodded and walked off preparing to leave Rivendell before they could be stopped.

The end of the chapter

Read and Review


	8. A Thunderous Battle

The Thunderous Battle

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

Far from Rivendell, on a hilltop laid the remains of a temple which had been besieged by a group of Orcs and their Wargs. The two orcs who had survived the attack by Elrond's hunting party walked through the group cautiously as the Wargs snarled before a white Warg roared at them, the leader of the decimated pack approached a tall pale Orc with one of his arms severed at the elbow but he wore a crude iron claw as a replacement. "The Dwarves, Master…we lost them." the leader said in the tongue of the Orcs making the Wargs snarl as they closed in on the two Orcs. "Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were…"

"I don't want excuses." The pale Orc said calmly turning to look at the Orc. "I want the head of the Dwarf King!"

"We were outnumbered, there was nothing we could do…I barely escaped with my life," the pack leader said quickly as the pale Orc ran his hand through the fur of his white Warg before he smirked coldly at the Orc who cowered under his gaze.

"Far better you had paid with it," he whispered before using his iron claw hand to grab the Orc by his throat and he lifted him into the air with ease. "Time to feed!" he shouted throwing the Orc into a stone pillar and he was set upon by three Wargs who began to devour him, the second Orc began quivering in terror as the pale Orc walked past him. "The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough. Send out word, there is a price on their heads!" he told the Orcs who mounted their Wargs and set off to spread the word.

Back in Rivendell the rest of the company were chatting amongst themselves, using some of the wooden furniture to fuel the fire. Bofur heard the table Bombur was sitting on creak slightly and he looked at a sausage in his hand and smirked. "Bombur," he tossed the sausage to the round Dwarf who caught it but before he could eat the table creaked again before it collapsed and Bombur landed on his back and the others roared with laughter.

"Enough!" Thorin said walking towards them and the Dwarves stopped laughing noticing the serious expression on his and Balin's faces. "We've deciphered the hidden message on the map, we must leave now. Before the Elves try to stop us. Pack everything, now!" he ordered and the Dwarves began to do as they were told.

"Alright that's everything," Daisuke said as she packed the bag Galadriel had given to her and put it on her back before putting the travelling cloak on. "Come on Veemon, we need to catch up to the others before they leave us behind." Veemon nodded and the duo left the bedroom and along the way to the others Daisuke noticed Lady Galadriel on a platform smiling gently.

"Be safe on your journey Wielder of Miracles. Beware of the Mirkwood and all who live there," Lady Galadriel's voice echoed in Daisuke's head gently and she blinked looking at the Elf but she was gone.

"Daisuke, everything ok?" Veemon asked looking where his partner was. "Did you see something?"

"I'm not even sure at the moment," she muttered walking off and Veemon followed. "Beware of the Mirkwood…will the journey to Erebor take us near such a place?" she thought.

"A Hobbit, thirteen Dwarves, a human and her friend. You pick strange travelling companions, Gandalf," Elrond told the Wizard as they walked up a flight of steps.

"I assure you that I know what I am doing, the Dwarves wish to reclaim their homeland. Thorin Oakenshield believes he is not answerable to anyone, nor for that matter am I." he told the Elf as they stood in a room with many openings allowing the moonlight to shine through.

"But it is not me you need to answer to," Elrond said as Galadriel arrived and Gandalf looked at her in surprise.

"Lady Galadriel," he said with a smile bowing his head.

"Mithrandir, it has been a long time." Galadriel greeted in Elvish.

"Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien." Gandalf replied in Elvish making the Elf smile at the flattery. "What brings you to Rivendell?" he asked in the common tongue.

"Saruman has called for the White Council to meet. But he has not arrived yet, this means we have time to speak about a private matter." Galadriel answered.

"Lovely as ever, Lady Galadriel. To be honest, Gandalf, I never expected you to help someone as strange and unknown as Daisuke if from what she told me as we rode back to Imladris is true." Elrond said to the Wizard who nodded.

"Mithrandir knows the risks Elrond. But he has his reasons. And I simply showed her the role she will play in Middle-Earth." Galadriel told him gently as Elrond looked at Gandalf with a critical eye as Galadriel suddenly walked over to her mirror with a strange golden glow in her eyes.

"I know Galadriel, but why is Daisuke here? How did she even end up in this world?" he asked Gandalf, before a splash caught both males attention as they turned to see Galadriel's mirror ripple to show an image of a gold dragon-like creature as they both stood beside her.

"Legend once told of an ancient being that helped the original ring bearers defeat Sauron. It was told that it took the form of a gold dragon whose light destroyed his armies and energized the warriors as they were close to giving up." She said as if in a trance as the dragon roared and unleashed a torrent of golden flames that destroyed the Ringwraiths, followed by several orbs of light. "When Sauron was defeated, the dragon turned into a beam of gold light and vanished with the souls of those who fought with it."

Galadriel blinked as Gandalf and Elrond both looked at each other with confused looks, before the Lord of Rivendell asked the fortuneteller. "Are you alright, my dear? Why did you show us that image?" He asked softly as the strange glow left her eyes.

"I do not know. It was as if I was suddenly pulled from my body and was asked to explain what I had just shown you." She answered, holding her head as Gandalf looked at the dragon which seemed to be staring back at him.

"For now, we do not speak of this. We cannot allow Saruman know of this, lest he allows his greed to consume him once more." He ordered strictly, making the two nod in understanding.

"Mithrandir, I must ask why choose the Hobbit?" Galadriel asked and Elrond looked at the Wizard also wanting to know why he would choose a Halfling to join the quest.

"I do not know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I found that it is in the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins…perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage." Gandalf answered with a small smile.

"And why did you allow Daisuke to join as well?" Galadriel asked.

"For many of the same reasons I picked Bilbo, but also when around her I feel joy and happiness. She brightens even the dreariest day. The company of Thorin Oakenshield is lucky to have her on their journey, perhaps she will be able to change things in ways I cannot imagine." Gandalf answered as Lindir walked into the room.

"My Lord Elrond, Saruman has arrived." He said and Elrond nodded.

"Let us keep what we've discussed quiet," he told Galadriel and Gandalf who nodded as Gandalf looked at the sun that was just beginning to peak over the horizon and he knew the Company would be far from Rivendell by now.

Sure enough, Daisuke, Veemon, Bilbo and the Dwarves were on a mountain path. "Stay together. We're about to pass of the Edge of the Wilds. Balin, you know these lands lead on." Thorin told his advisor who nodded and walked in front of the others and lead the way. Thorin then noticed Daisuke, Veemon and Bilbo looking back at Rivendell for the last time and taking in its otherworldly beauty. "Master Baggins, Miss Motomiya. I suggest you two and Veemon keep up."

"Well see Rivendell again, Bilbo, don't worry." Daisuke said smiling at the Hobbit who smiled back as they and Veemon walked to catch up to the others.

"So how long until we cross over the mountains?" Bilbo asked once they had caught up.

"Two days at the least, we're taken the High Pass since it's the fastest way through," Kili answered.

"But won't we have to deal with how hard it'll be to breathe up there?" Veemon asked.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you three. Stay close to us and we'll catch you if you slip and fall," Fili told them.

"Now I feel so much better," Daisuke muttered making the twins grin at her. Two days later, a raging thunderstorm had begun as they crossed the High Pass through the mountains.

"Hey! Hold on!" Thorin shouted from the front of the group as they navigated the narrow pass carefully trying to avoid slipping and falling to certain death. Bilbo slipped and nearly fell had it not been for Veemon and Daisuke who grabbed him and pulled him back onto the path. "We must find shelter!" they heard Thorin shout.

"Good call captain obvious!" Daisuke shouted over the roar of the thunder before she saw a large boulder fly through the clouds towards the mountain above them. "Look out!" she screamed as the boulder struck the mountain causing rocks to come rolling down the mountainside towards them. "Since when do boulders throw themselves at mountains!?" she asked before Kili pulled her into the side of the mountain as the rocks went past them.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder-battle!" Balin shouted pointing to something in the distance and everyone looked to see the mountain move as a giant made of stone pulled itself off the mountain.

"You don't see that every day!" Veemon shouted. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone-Giants!" Bofur shouted barely being heard over the storm as the Stone-Giant grabbed a boulder and hurled it at another that emerged from behind the group hitting its face causing it to sag into the mountain and everyone held on.

"Take cover you fool!" Thorin shouted to Bofur as Dwalin pulled him back as rocks nearly struck him, the path began crumbling and everyone pressed back into the mountain as far as they could go before Daisuke saw the ground between Kili and Fili cracking and her eyes widened.

"Just great, we're on another one!" she shouted watching as Fili and Kili tried to reach each other before Veemon pulled Fili back and saw the fear of being split from his brother in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, but you won't if you don't get back from the ledge!" he shouted pulling the blonde Dwarf back just as their Stone-Giant was headbutted by another and it fell into the mountain with the right knee ending up beside the path which Thorin saw.

"Run! Go!" Thorin shouted and everyone ran towards the path with Daisuke and Kili making it across just before the Stone-Giant moved. It threw a punch at its opponent who ducked and hit it with an uppercut before the Stone-Giant the others were still on punched it in the face before the third Stone-Giant hurled a boulder which hit the head knocking it clean off.

"Veemon!" Daisuke screamed in horror as the Stone-Giant's knee slammed into the mountainside before it fell down the mountain.

"NO!" Thorin shouted running to see if the others were still alive with Daisuke right behind him and both froze in relief to see Veemon and the others were safe.

"It's alright they're fine!" Daisuke called back to the others who couldn't see before she noticed Bilbo was missing. "Where's Bilbo?" she asked before she and the others noticed Bilbo handing onto the edge of the path and his hands were slipping, before he slipped out of reach Daisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him up onto the path but before she could rest, the path crumbled beneath her and she screamed grabbing the ledge below.

"Daisuke grab my hand!" she heard Ori and Bofur shouting reaching down to her, their arms outstretched but unable to reach her, she tried pulling herself up but she felt her grip slipping before Kili swung down and he pulled her up into reach of Bofur and Ori who pulled her back onto the path before Kili slipped but Dwalin grabbed his arm and heaved him back onto the path as Daisuke was hugged by Veemon tightly.

"I thought I lost you," he mumbled and she kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered with a smile.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin said getting to his feet.

"He's been lost since he left home, he shouldn't have come," Thorin said glaring at Bilbo before Daisuke stood up and glared at him.

"Can you stop being such a jerk to him? Now is not the time to be an asshole, Thorin! In case you missed it, we were nearly all killed by fucking Stone-Giants! For once in your life, keep your mouth shut!" she shouted making the entire company look at her in stunned silence. She then pushed past Thorin and walked into a nearby cave, the others slowly following her once they snapped out of their shock. "Dwalin search to the back, I doubt caves in the mountains are always unoccupied." Dwalin nodded and walked off with a lantern to search the cave.

"There's nothing here," he said.

"Right, let's get a fire started," Gloin said putting down some dry pieces of wood.

"No fires. Not in this place." Daisuke said quick to shoot down the idea. "Let's get some sleep, we should get going at first light."

"Who put you in charge?" Thorin asked and she glared at him.

"I'm the only one who appears to not have a pole up my ass, so until you get yours removed I might as well be in charge." She responded walking off and Thorin growled.

"We were meant to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us, that was the plan," Balin said.

"Plans change," Thorin told him. "Bofur take the first watch." The hat wearing Dwarf nodded as everyone lied down to get what little sleep they could. Half an hour later, Daisuke awoke to the sounds of Bilbo packing his pack and she sat up and saw him sneaking around the Dwarves trying not to wake them.

"Going somewhere?" she asked gently and the Hobbit froze and turned towards her. "You're going home, I wouldn't blame you. I'd leave if I had to deal with someone like Thorin doubting you every step of the way. But you're part of the company."

"I don't feel like it," Bilbo replied. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, you heard Thorin he was right. I never should have left home." Unknown to both Thorin opened his eyes and was listening to their conversation as was Bofur who was still on watch.

"And you think being a Baggins makes you any less part of the company?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded. "I may not know much about Hobbits, but from what I've seen, you're one of a kind Bilbo, so what if Thorin doesn't think highly of you anymore. To be honest I wouldn't listen to him, he's just angry at the world for the loss of his home and family, it doesn't give him the right to act like he does. So, ask yourself this, are you leaving because you want to leave, or is it because of what Thorin told you?"

"Both actually. I never should have run out the door to join you," Bilbo said softly and Daisuke sighed before she stood and walked towards him.

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world Bilbo," she said hugging him and he hugged back and smiled before Daisuke saw something. "What's that?" Bilbo looked down and pulled his sword out which was glowing an eerie blue.

"Wake up! Wake up!" they heard Thorin shout to the others as the sand was beginning to seep through cracks that hadn't been there before, a creak was then heard and the floor opened beneath them sending them all into the dark tunnel below, Daisuke and Bilbo held onto each other as they were behind the others until they slipped down another part of the tunnel and screamed before they fell into some thick bushes and they groaned passing out.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Riddles in the Dark

Riddles in the Dark

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

Daisuke groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and found Bilbo was also waking up and both found themselves in the bushes and looked at each other, before they got to their feet their heard something and Daisuke held a finger to her lips and Bilbo nodded as they hid in the bushes and heard a thud and saw that an ugly looking creature had somehow fallen down the same tunnel they did and laid on the ground barely moving. "Yes. Yes." They heard a voice, what they saw shocked them as it resembled what they thought was a Hobbit or human but horribly mutated and now had only a few strands of sickly looking hair, a loincloth, very few teeth in its mouth and big wide eyes. "Gollum…Gollum," it choked out before grabbing the creature and dragging it off.

The creature began moving again and the other creature yelled and grabbed a stone and began hitting the creature's head until it stopped moving. "Nasty Goblinses!" it shouted dragging the now unconscious Goblin away. "Better then old bones, precious. Better than nothing."

"What the heck was that?" Daisuke whispered once the creature and dead Goblin were gone.

"I don't know," Bilbo whispered getting to his feet and he grabbed his sword which was still glowing blue, Daisuke meanwhile noticed a gold ring on the ground and she picked it up and looked at it almost transfixed by it.

They heard the creature moan and Daisuke put the ring in her pocket and crept quietly towards the sound with Bilbo behind her. "Too many boneses precious, not enough flesh. Shut up! Cut its skin off. Start with its head." They heard the creature talking to itself, they saw it on a rock beating a rock into the Goblin and it began singing.

"The cold hard lands,  
They bites our hands,  
They gnaws our feet.  
The rocks and stones  
Are like old bones  
All bare of meat.  
But stream and pool  
Is wet and cool:  
So nice for feet!  
And now we wish…" he was cut off when the Goblin regained consciousness and began moving again before he grabbed the rock and began hitting it again. Bilbo saw his sword was still glowing so he hid it behind his back until the Goblin was killed by the creature and the sword stopped glowing blue and both Bilbo and Daisuke sighed in relief.

"We need to get out of here," Daisuke whispered and Bilbo nodded as they looked over the rocks they were hiding and saw the creature was gone. Both looked up and saw it above them before it jumped down and grinned.

"Oh yes precious, they'll be meaty mouthfuls," it said before Bilbo pressed his sword against its chest and it coughed again. "Gollum, Gollum."

"Back. Get back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer," Bilbo warned the creature standing up holding his sword in both hands.

"It's got an Elfish blade. But it's not an Elf." The creature said crawling away from Bilbo looking at the blade in disgust as Daisuke pulled out her sword as well just in case. "What are they, precious? What are they?" it asked itself.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins," Bilbo told the creature who raised an eyebrow.

"Bagginses?" it asked. "What is a Bagginses, precious?" it asked itself again.

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire," Bilbo answered and the creature grinned.

"Oh, we like Goblinses, batses and fishes. But we hasn't tried Hobbitses before." it said before looking at Daisuke. "And we hasn't tried girlses before, are they soft, are they juicy?" it asked licking its lips as it approached them both before Daisuke held her sword up in front of its face.

"Not one more step, or I'll remove your head from your shoulders," she threatened trying to maintain her composure but the sight of the creature looking at her hungrily was having an effect, oh how she wished Veemon was by her side, she hoped he and the Dwarves were ok.

"We don't want any trouble. Just show us the way out of here, and we'll be on our way." Bilbo told it as it moved behind a rock.

"Why? Are they lost?" it asked with a smirk.

"Yes. And we want to get unlost as fast as possible, so stop fooling around and tell us the way out." Daisuke demanded.

"But we don't know the way girlses." The creature said before its eyes widened. "Yes, we do, safe paths for girlses and Hobbitses, safe paths in the dark. Shut up!" it growled hitting itself in the head.

"We didn't say anything," Bilbo told it.

"We wasn't talking to you," it snapped. "Oh, yes, we was, precious. We was." It said.

"Look I don't know what your game is…" Bilbo began before the creature jumped over the rock happily.

"Games! Oh we love games, doesn't we, precious?" it asked. "Does it like games? Does it, does it, does it like to play?" it asked Daisuke and Bilbo.

"Um yes, we love to play games. How about hide and seek?" Daisuke suggested.

"Bah, we don't knows that game girlses." The creature growled before it smiled. "What has roots as nobody sees? Is taller than trees? Up, up, up it goes, yet never grows?" it asked.

"The mountain," Bilbo answered and the creature cheered.

"Yes, yes. Let's have another one, come on ask us," it told Bilbo and Daisuke who blinked.

"You want us to ask you riddles?" Daisuke asked and it nodded. "And if we win this game of riddles, you'll show us the way out?"

"Yes, but if you lose, Gollum eats you," it answered with a smirk and both gulped.

"Fair enough." Daisuke replied putting her sword back in that scabbard. "Always running never walking. Often murmuring never talking. Has a bed but never sleeps. Has a mouth but never eats." She said and Gollum blinked and began thinking to itself while muttering the riddle to itself as it walked around the rock.

"What're you doing?" Bilbo whispered.

"Trust me, I know a few riddles that'll work and keep this guy occupied." She whispered back with a grin and Bilbo frowned. "Relax Bilbo, I don't think he'll figure this one out."

"River." Gollum said with a smirk.

"Okay maybe this'll be harder than I thought," Daisuke muttered as Gollum looked at her.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still," he hissed and Daisuke blinked and began thinking of the answer.

"Is it teeth?" she asked and Gollum groaned.

"You are good at this game girlses, teeth it is, but we only have nine," Gollum said showing his rotting teeth and gums covered in blood. "Your turn."

"My life can be measured in hours. I serve by being devoured thin, I am quick, fat I am slow, Wind is my foe, What am I?" Daisuke asked him and Gollum glared at her before he began thinking of the answer.

"Wind is my foe…fat I am slow…a candle!" he shouted joyfully and Daisuke and Bilbo groaned. "Does girlses gives up?" he asked Daisuke.

"No way. This is getting interesting." She said. "Each morning I appear at your feet all day. I will follow no matter how fast you run, yet I nearly perish in the mid-day sun." Bilbo was impressed by how complex her riddles were and Gollum growled as he began walking around until looking at his shadow and he laughed.

"A shadow. Now it's our turn," he said gleefully. "I'm always hungry, I need to be fed. The finger I touch, will soon turn red."

"A fire. That was too easy," Daisuke answered quickly with a smirk. "Are you running out of riddles Gollum?" she taunted.

"Shut up." He growled at her before he said his next riddle. "What is it that's so fragile, even saying the name can break it."

"One second," she said walking off to think with Bilbo keeping his sword pointed at Gollum in case he tried to sneak up on Daisuke while her back was turned. "Its…silence," she whispered and Gollum growled at having her answer correctly again. "A box without hinges, keys or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid." She said and Gollum began muttering to himself and opened his mouth several times to answer before stopping when he began thinking again.

"This is getting us nowhere, how are we going to get out of here?" Bilbo whispered and Daisuke shrugged before she put her hand in her pocket and felt the ring and her eyes lit up as an idea came to her mind.

"Do you give up?" she asked Gollum who was hitting the wall.

"Give us a chance precious, give us a chance!" he told her closing his eyes tightly and he looked almost constipated until his eyes widened in realisation. "Eggses!" he screamed joyfully making Daisuke groan. "Wet crunchy little eggses, grandma taught us to suck them dry she did. We have one for you." Gollum said as he crawled off and vanished making Daisuke and Bilbo look around for him. "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter." He said his voice echoing around the cavern.

"Oh that's a tough one," Daisuke admitted and Gollum chuckled.

"Does it give up, can we eats girlses and Hobbitses?" he asked.

"Now hold on, we gave you a chance just now so return the favour Gollum," Bilbo answered and Gollum growled in anger.

"It's darkness." Daisuke said with a smile.

"One more, give me one more," Gollum demanded as he appeared crawling out from behind some rocks.

"Ok you can ask us another riddle," Daisuke replied making Gollum smirk.

"This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountain down." He said and Daisuke looked at Bilbo who shrugged.

"Oh come on, how hard can this one be, I know I've heard it before," she muttered scratching her head looking around the cavern before she pulled out her D-3 once she was away from Bilbo and Gollum and saw it somehow still had life in it despite her being in Middle Earth for months when she saw the time on the D-3 was still the same as when she and Veemon ended up in Middle-Earth, her eyes widened as she found out the answer. "It's time!" she exclaimed and Gollum glared at her and Bilbo who had a look of relief on his face.

"Last question, last chance," Gollum growled as Daisuke could see her was holding a sharp rock in his hand and Daisuke felt the ring in her pocket again.

"What's in my pocket?" she asked making Gollum and Bilbo look at her and Gollum pouted.

"That's no fair. It's against the rules!" he shouted tossing the rock to the ground. "Ask us another one," he demanded.

"No. You said ask me a question. That was my question, now answer it." Daisuke replied and Gollum closed his eyes in frustration.

"Three guesses, precious, it must give us three," he told her jumping onto a rock and Bilbo and Daisuke moved away from him as he began throwing old bones and other body parts of animals and Goblins he killed around trying to think.

"Three guesses it is, ask away." Daisuke told him.

"String?" he asked looking at her but she shook her head. "Knife! Oh, shut up!" he scolded himself.

"Wrong again, one last guess Gollum," Daisuke told him.

"Handses, or nothing," he said.

"Two guesses at the same time and both are wrong." Daisuke said and Gollum growled and began sobbing.

"Come on then you said you'd show us the way out," Bilbo told him.

"Did we Hobbitses? Did we really?" Gollum asked coldly standing on both feet. "What has girlses got in her pocketses?" he asked.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost," Bilbo answered and Gollum chuckled.

"Lost, lost?" he asked before putting his hand in his loincloth before his expression changed to one of horror. "Where is it?" he asked himself as he began looking around for something throwing bones everywhere. "No!" he wailed in despair as he continued to search. "Lost!" he screamed splashing the water to see if it had fallen into the water. "Curse us and splash us! My precious is gone!" Daisuke quickly took the ring out of her pants pocket and placed it in a pocket on her coat.

"What have you lost?" she asked.

"Mustn't ask, not its business!" Gollum answered. "NO! Gollum! Gollum!" he then looked at his reflection in the water and he snarled. "What has the girlses gots in its pocketses. She stole it." he glared at Daisuke and Bilbo. "She stole it!" he screamed throwing rocks at Daisuke and Bilbo who took that as their cue to run. "Thieves!" he shouted chasing after them, Daisuke and Bilbo ran through a passage that they found and kept running as Gollum leapt onto Daisuke.

"Get off me!" she screamed as Gollum bit into her shoulder and she screamed in pain as he ripped into her flesh.

"Hold on!" Bilbo shouted swinging his sword at Gollum striking him across the chest and he howled in pain as a thin line of blood began flowing down his chest.

"It stings! It stings!" Gollum screamed retreating for now.

"Sting," Bilbo whispered looking at his blade with a smile before he heard Daisuke hiss and hold her shoulder. "Daisuke are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, he didn't get anything major, let's get the hell out of here and find the others." Daisuke answered and he nodded and both ran off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Goblin Town

Goblin Town

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

Veemon grumbled to himself as he and the Dwarves were being pushed along a path by dozens of Goblins. "Why can't we just kill these freaks and get out of here?" he whispered before growling at one Goblin who thought it smart to push him along.

"There are too many, we won't make it out of here alive if we fight them," Dwalin answered quietly. "Where did the Hobbit and your friend go?" he asked making Veemon look around to realise Daisuke and Bilbo weren't with the group.

"I don't know. They were right behind us when we went down the tunnel. Maybe they ended up in another part of this place?" he suggested hopefully.

"Hope so lad, and let's hope they don't run into any Goblins." Dwalin muttered. The company continued as they were lead to a makeshift throne and they saw a rather large, fat, multiple chinned and one ugly Goblin with a crown on his ugly head. The Goblins began pounding a beat and the Goblin opened his mouth to sing.

"Clap, snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make 'em stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town

The company and Veemon all frowned in disgust as the Goblins followed their king in song.

With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down to Goblin Town

Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs  
You won't last long on the end of my prongs  
Clash, crash, crush and smish  
Bang, break, shiver and shake

Veemon winced as without warning the Goblin King stabbed one of his subjects with his sceptre and tossed him away before beginning the next verse.

You can yammer and yelp  
But there ain't no help  
Pound pound, far underground  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town."

The Goblin King spun around his arms outstretched making the company duck when his sceptre went over them as the Goblins cheered on their King before he tapped his sceptre and made his way back onto his throne. "What did you think? Catchy isn't it, I wrote the lyrics myself."

"That's not a song. That's an abomination!" Balin shouted and the Goblin King smirked as the Goblins removed all the weapons from the company and dropped them in front of the king.

"You'll find plenty of abominations down here in my realm, now tell me who you are, and why you come so heavily armed into my kingdom? Spies, thieves, assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence. We found them on the front porch." One Goblin answered.

"Well don't just stand there, search them, every crack and crevice!" The Goblin King ordered, the Goblins began searching the company with one of them grabbing Oin's hearing trumpet and they stomped on it. "What're you all doing here in these parts?" The Goblin King asked but the company remained silent. "Very well, if you talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker. Start with the youngest." He said pointing to Ori as the Goblins roared in approval.

"Wait!" Veemon shouted pushing his way out of the company and he stood in front of the Goblin King who looked down at the blue dragon.

"Well, well, you're not what I was expecting to be travelling with Dwarves. What're you supposed to be? A dragon? Some sort of orc from Moria?" he asked.

"The name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon. And anyway, we were just passing through the mountains to visit the kin of these Dwarves in the Iron Hills." Veemon explained and the Dwarves nodded muttering agreements.

"Silence!" the Goblin King shouted at them before glaring at Veemon. "Am I to believe that these Dwarves were going to the Iron Hills through my kingdom instead of taking a safer path?"

"Well this was the quickest way," Veemon answered. "Besides we didn't even know about this place until your guys brought us here. So, if anything bad happens, it's on your head."

"Are you threatening me!?" the Goblin King demanded standing up as several Goblins grabbed Veemon forcing him to his knees. "You will be the first to die you pest."

"Wait!" Thorin shouted and everyone looked at him as he walked out of the Dwarves and the Goblin King chuckled.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He said bowing mockingly to Thorin as some Goblins snickered. "Oh, but I'm forgetting. You don't have a mountain. And you're not a king, which makes you a nobody, really."

"He's more of a king then you'll ever be you ugly son of a bitch!" Veemon shouted before he was struck by one Goblin's whip and he growled as the Goblin King ignored him and smirked at Thorin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A certain pale Orc, astride a white Warg." He said and Thorin looked at him with a scowl.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King asked before turning to a Goblin that was nearby. "Send word to the Pale Orc, I have found his prize." He told the Goblin who nodded writing down the message before running off.

Meanwhile Daisuke and Bilbo were carefully sneaking through the mountain making sure to avoid all Goblins if they saw any. "We're almost at the exit I think." Bilbo whispered looking at Daisuke who was leaning against a wall holding her shoulder. "Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered stumbling a bit before Bilbo caught her and he looked at the bite wound from Gollum.

"Let's get that thing taken care of first before we move on ok?" he asked and Daisuke reluctantly nodded and sat down and Bilbo rummaged around in his pockets before he pulled out some bandages and a small jar of healing ointment he was given by Oin. "This might sting," he told her and he applied the ointment to the wound and Daisuke hissed in pain.

"It's fine, hurry up so we can find the others and avoid Gollum." She whispered and he nodded before wrapping some bandages around her arm and shoulder.

"I'm no expert, but I think that might work until we get back to the others." Bilbo said.

"Why do you want to go back now? I thought you wanted to go home to Bag End." Daisuke said and he sighed.

"At first yes, I miss Bag End and the Shire, I miss my books, my garden and my armchair. But, maybe it was something you said to me before we ended up down here. But I've changed my mind about leaving." Daisuke smiled and nodded.

"Glad to hear it Bilbo. Now come on let's go," she stood up and moved her arm around a bit and smiled when she didn't feel any pain. "Let's move quietly." As they continued sneaking around they heard a noise from behind them and gulped.

"Do you think?" Bilbo whispered before Daisuke pushed him behind a rock to hide as she drew her sword, as she did so she slipped her hand into her pocket and accidently slipped on the ring causing her to vanish from sight but Bilbo didn't see that bit so he thought she had just hidden somewhere else.

Daisuke however was still standing where she had been when she put the ring on and was looking around surprised and what had happened, everything appeared to be normal, only damp, distorted, dark and gloomy. "What is going on?" she thought.

She looked at the golden ring on her finger before hearing footsteps and she moved to the side and saw Gollum skulking nearby. "Filthy girlses, she steals the precious froms us. But we'll find her, and when we do we'll kill her and take the precious from her." he hissed and Daisuke glared at Gollum as he walked past without looking at her before he crawled into another narrow gap between the rocks.

Once Gollum was out of sight and after Bilbo waited to make sure he didn't come back, he walked out from behind his hiding place and looked around for Daisuke. "Daisuke, where are you?" he asked as Daisuke stood behind him and removed the ring and pocketed it.

"I'm here. That was too close," she said and Bilbo turned around.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Does it matter, come on we need to get going." Bilbo nodded and both ran off as they heard someone singing.

"Bones will be shattered and necks will be wrung.

You'll be beaten and battered and then you'll be hung

From racks you'll be hung, you will die down here

And never be found. Down in the deep of Goblin Town." Both looked down and saw the Goblin King singing and they also saw the others all being pushed around by the Goblins until one picked up Orcrist and pulled it out of the scabbard and shrieked tossing it to the ground making the Goblin King stop singing and back onto his throne in fear. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver! the Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!" he bellowed as the Goblins began hitting the Dwarves and Veemon with their fists and whips, the Dwarves and Veemon began fighting back as Thorin was pinned down by several Goblins. "Cut off his head!" the Goblin King shouted before there was a flash of light and everyone was blown off their feet as the torches went out briefly.

"What the heck was that?" Daisuke whispered as she and Bilbo saw a figure approaching the platform.

"Gandalf," Bilbo said relieved.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" the wizard shouted to the Dwarves who regained their composure and began grabbing their weapons. Gandalf knocked a Goblin aside with his staff before stabbing Glamdring through another.

"He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as Daylight!" the Goblin King shouted in terror. Bombur used his stomach and hit one Goblin sending it flying off the platform before Gandalf sliced another Goblin in the throat and knocked his head off with his staff and the rest of the Goblin slumped down.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted jumping into the air as the Goblin King charged and he rammed his head into the fat Goblin knocking him into his throne and both it and the Goblin fell off the platform.

"Follow me, quick! Run!" Gandalf shouted and the group ran off with the Goblins chasing them.

"That's our cue, come on," Daisuke said drawing her sword and Bilbo drew Sting and both ran off after the others. Daisuke cut through several Goblins when they attacked her with Bilbo also stabbing a few with Sting. "Bilbo help me with this!" she shouted grabbing a post and the Hobbit nodded and both charged some Goblins knocking them aside clearing the way for them.

They continued running until they made it to a fork in the path. "Which way?" Bilbo asked before he and Daisuke looked behind to several Goblins chasing them.

"This way!" Daisuke shouted running down the right path with Bilbo following before he cut a rope that was connected to the walkway they ran over and it collapsed taking several Goblins with it. Both jumped down to a lower level and saw Thorin cutting his way through Goblins behind them almost as if he was dancing since the movements were so graceful.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Veemon shouted as he ran over to them holding one of the Dwarves hammers before he slammed it into a Goblin that charged him crushing its head.

"Never mind that, let's get out of here!" Daisuke shouted running off with the others following her. "You sure took your time getting here Gandalf!" she told the Wizard as she cut through two Goblins before kicking another one off the pathway.

"A Wizard arrives only when he is meant to Daisuke," he replied hitting a Goblin with his staff knocking it off the path.

"Does that include when we're about to be killed by Goblins?" Veemon asked knocking another Goblin off the path as they ran.

"We can discuss this later, preferably when we're not being running for our lives," Bilbo said stabbing another Goblin as Bombur used his weight and smashed through two walkways crushing a few goblins along the way.

"For once we agree burglar," Thorin said as he cut another Goblin's head off, Kili blocked a few arrows from some archers and grabbed a ladder and used it to block a few more arrows before he and Bofur used the ladder to trap a few Goblins by their necks and push them out of the way.

"Mind telling us where you two have been?" Fili asked Bilbo and Daisuke as they ran.

"Now is not the time!" Daisuke shouted punching a Goblin before stabbing it, she then grabbed another goblin and threw it off the platform. "Veemon battering ram!" she shouted and her partner nodded and tossed the hammer to her before he charged a group of goblins and ran through them sending them flying.

Gandalf used his magic and knocked a large boulder loose and Dwalin and Gloin pushed it downhill and it crushed several goblins who tried to run away before it rolled off the edge. They ran across a bridge only for the Goblin King to burst up through it blocked their way.

"What your backs!" Nori shouted as goblins gathered behind them.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Goblin King asked swinging his sceptre at Daisuke and Gandalf who backed up into the others before Ori and Oin pushed them onto their feet. "What're you going to do now?" he asked before Gandalf poked him in the eye with his staff making the goblin yelp in pain before Daisuke slashed him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. "Oh…that'll do it," Daisuke nodded and she sliced the Goblin King's neck and he fell forward and the bridge gave way and it fell with the company holding on before it came to a stop with everyone buried in the debris.

"Let's not do that again," Daisuke groaned getting to her feet and she helped Gandalf up.

"Well that could have been worse," Bofur said cheerfully before the Goblin King's body landed on top of the others and they all cried out in disbelief and discomfort.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin growled trying to free himself as Kili looked up to see thousands of Goblins heading towards them from above.

"Gandalf!" he shouted making the wizard look up.

"There's too many, we can't fight them," Daisuke said as she helped the others out of the debris.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight, quickly on your feet." Gandalf shouted and everyone followed him. Soon they found an exit and ran out of the mountain and down a hill as the sun was still in the sky thankfully forcing the goblins to screech when it burned their skin and forced them back into the mountain. "Five, six, seven, eight, Bifur and Bofur makes ten, Fili and Kili, that's twelve. And Bombur, Daisuke, Veemon and Bilbo. Thank the Valar, we're all here." Gandalf said relived once they had stopped running at the bottom of the hill.

"One of us should not be," Thorin said looking at Bilbo making Daisuke, Veemon and Gandalf glare at him. "Why did you come back, I heard what you said earlier. You wanted to go home, you said you should have never left the Shire, yet here you are." He said to the Hobbit.

"Oh, for goodness sake, not this crap again," Daisuke said making Thorin glare at her. "He's here, isn't that good enough?"

"Not when he's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth since we began our journey. I want to know why he is back." Thorin said, Bilbo sighed and looked at Daisuke who smiled and nodded.

"Look I know you've doubted me, ever since we left. And you're right I often do think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. That's where I belong, that's home. But that's why I came back. Because…you don't have a home." He said looking at the company. "It was taken from you. And I will help you get it back if I can."

"And as for me, I've dealt with a lot of evil people, I know what it is like, to feel like all is lost and that nothing will work. But I never gave up, I know you guys won't give up either. So, I'm staying, and I'm going to help you guys take Erebor back from Smaug or whatever evil inhabits the mountain if he's gone." Daisuke said making the Dwarves look at both with somewhat new-found respect.

"Same here." Veemon said standing beside Daisuke.

"Good to hear. But on another note how did you two get past all the Goblins without being caught until you managed to reach us?" Fili asked and Gandalf saw Daisuke's hand in her pocket and he looked her in the eyes carefully.

"Just lucky I guess. We did fall down another tunnel, so maybe that is why." Daisuke answered avoiding the Wizards gaze. She then heard something and looked at Gandalf. "I thought you said those things wouldn't follow us into the daylight?" she asked before suddenly Gollum jumped off a rock behind her and tackled Daisuke to the ground much to the shock of everyone.

"Thief! Give us back our precious!" he screamed hitting Daisuke with his fists before Veemon tackled him off his partner and Bilbo swung Sting again cutting into Gollum this time on his back and he screeched before quickly making another retreat.

"What was that!?" Balin asked in shock as he helped Daisuke to her feet.

"We ran into that thing in the mountain when we came out of the other tunnel. He's been chasing us ever since," Bilbo answered.

"But why would that blasted creature be chasing you?" Dwalin asked before seeing the bandages on her arm. "Did that thing hurt you?" he asked as the rest of the group noticed the bandages as well.

"It's fine, Bilbo used some bandages and some ointment Oin had given him earlier. It's not that bad now," Daisuke answered but the Dwarves, Veemon and Gandalf were not convinced.

"Oin check on her now," Thorin ordered the medic of the group, but before he could they all heard the howls of Wargs. "Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire. Run!" Gandalf shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. The Pale Orc and the Eagles

The Pale Orc and Eagles

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

"You've got to be kidding me," Daisuke said as she and the others ran away from the Wargs as fast as they could, she and Veemon stuck beside Bilbo as the Dwarves ran past them. They stopped as a Warg jumped over them and snarled slowly advancing towards them before it lunged just as Bilbo drew Sting and it went right into the Warg's skill killing it instantly.

"All of you into the trees, climb!" Gandalf shouted as Thorin killed another Warg while Veemon slammed his hammer into another Warg's skull knocking it out cold. Bilbo struggled to pull Sting out of the dead Warg before Daisuke helped him and they ran to the trees. Daisuke helped Bilbo climb into a tree followed by Veemon but when she tried to climb pain shot through her injured shoulder and she fell to the ground, she turned to see the pack of Wargs charging towards her before two sets of strong arms grabbed her and hauled her into the tree with them.

"Got ya," she looked to see it was Fili and Kili who had saved her and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks." Gandalf looked at the company before he saw a moth on a nearby branch, he reached for it with his staff and the moth flew onto it and he whispered softly before the moth flew off. The Wargs below the company snarled and snapped their jaws trying to grab them they came to a terrifying halt as Azog approached on his white Warg causing the Dwarves who knew the pale Orc to look at him in disbelief and fear.

"Azog?" Thorin whispered not believing that he was seeing the very Orc who slew his grandfather and father so long ago still alive despite the wounds he suffered when Thorin fought him.

"This is not good," Daisuke muttered and the twins nodded.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear." Azog spoke in the Orc tongue leaning forward and sniffing the air mockingly. "I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be," Thorin whispered in denial as Balin and Dwalin looked at him worried. Azog chuckled before a pinecone struck him in the face and everyone looked to see it was Daisuke who had thrown it.

"Will you shut up! From what I can recall Thorin was the victor the last time you two fought each other, you're not so tough as you want everyone to believe." She shouted to Azog who snarled and pointed at Daisuke with the mace he held in his hand.

"That girl, she is mine. As is Oakenshield, kill the others drink their blood!" he roared and the Wargs resumed their attack and began trying to climb up the trees but mercifully he branches kept breaking under their weight.

"Did you really need to antagonise him!?" Veemon asked his partner holding onto the branch he sat on for dear life.

"I'm not going to fear one Orc no matter how big or fearsome he may look. He can be killed just like any other." Daisuke replied before the tree began to uproot as did the other trees the Dwarves were in.

"Jump quickly!" Dwalin shouted and everyone began jumping from tree to tree until they all were on the tallest tree that Gandalf was at the top of.

"Well this could be a lot worse." Veemon said trying to be optimistic.

"How can it be worse?" Bilbo asked before they saw a flaming pinecone thrown down at the Wargs setting the dry grass below on fire making the Wargs back away, they looked at Gandalf who was lighting more pinecones with his magic. "I withdraw the question."

"Shut up and start throwing!" Daisuke shouted catching a burning pinecone Kili tossed to her and she threw it down at a Warg hitting it in the snout making it whimper and run off, the others began throwing burning pinecones down at the pack of Wargs as well and soon they were all fleeing some with burning fur. The Dwarves laughed in their victory before the tree began to fall under the weight of the company until it was leaning over the cliff. Ori slipped from his branch and grabbed Dori on the way down and he began losing his grip.

"Mr Gandalf!" he cried, Veemon looked at Daisuke who nodded and pulled out her D-3 and Veemon as the two Dwarves fell and Veemon jumped down and began glowing as did Daisuke's D-3 catching everyone's attention.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted turning into his champion form and he caught both Dwarves as they fell. "I got ya." He reassured them, though the sight of a dragon holding them in its arms didn't comfort the two of them.

"What is that?" Kili asked looking at Daisuke as did most of the company.

"Um…long story, I'll explain when we're not about to fall to our deaths." She answered before she saw Thorin stand up and he drew Orcrist and held his oaken branch shield in his other arm and he began running towards Azog. "Thorin no!" she shouted watching as the leader of the company charged the pale Orc.

Azog roared and his white Warg jumped into the air knocking Thorin down as he tried to strike, Thorin shook his head briefly before getting to his feet only for Azog to hit him in the head with his mace knocking him down again. "No!" Balin cried in despair and Daisuke felt her heart go out to Balin as Azog's Warg bit down on Thorin's torso making him cry out in pain.

"Thorin, no!" Dwalin shouted trying to rush to his aid but the branch he was climbing onto snapped and he held onto the remainder dangling in the air, Thorin managed to hit the Warg's snout with Orcrist making it throw him away and he landed on the ground and he grunted.

"Bring me the Dwarf's head." Azog commanded another Orc who smirked before he dismounted his Warg and walked towards Thorin pulling out a sharp knife, Daisuke managed to climb onto the tree the same time Bilbo did and both nodded to each other and drew their swords and rushed towards Thorin. Just as the Orc was about to behead him, Bilbo tackled him to the ground and began stabbing him in the chest until it was dead.

"Thorin!" Daisuke said checking on him as he fell into unconsciousness, she then saw Azog and three more Orcs approaching them and she grabbed Thorin's shield and stood beside Bilbo. "The King of the Mountain does not stand alone!" she shouted making Azog smirk.

"Kill the Halfling, spare the girl but maim her severely." He commanded the other Orcs who advanced towards Daisuke and Bilbo who swung his sword to try and ward off the Wargs before an arrow struck a Warg in the eye killing it and both saw Kili with his bow standing on the tree as Fili and Dwalin rushed to their aid. Dwalin slammed his hammer into a Warg knocking it back and Bilbo yelled as he charged the Orc who fell off the Warg Kili had shot and began fighting him.

Azog growled before he roared and charged Daisuke who stepped to the side and swung her sword and she cut into the white Warg's throat and blood sprayed all over her but she didn't stop for a second before charging Azog and she began fighting him blocking his attacks with Thorin's shield and swinging her sword at the pale Orc who dodged her attacks. With a might roar, Azog swung his mace hitting Daisuke in the chest sending her through the air and she landed on top of Thorin as her sword skid across the ground.

"I was going to spare you, but now I'll have your head as a trophy too." Azog said coldly in the common tongue so Daisuke could understand him and she looked around and saw Orcrist in Thorin's hand and she grabbed it and blocked Azog's next attack before stabbing him in the leg making him roar in pain and back away.

"Don't get your hopes up." Daisuke replied charging Azog and she blocked another swing of his mace and with one final swing of Orcrist she hit the pale Orc in the face taking out one of his eyes and he roared in pain.

Before their battle could continue however, the sounds of Eagles squawking could be heard as several giant Eagles appeared and they began grabbing the Wargs and Orcs in their talons and beaks and began throwing them off the cliff, one Eagle grabbed a tree and pushed it down on two Wargs while another flapped its wings causing the flames to grow and engulf another Warg and its Orc rider.

Another Eagle gently picked Thorin up in its talons and flew off, Bilbo then screamed as another Eagle grabbed him and dropped him onto the back of another Eagle and the other Eagles began doing the same dropping the Dwarves onto the backs of other Eagles, Daisuke grabbed her sword and sheathed it just before an Eagle grabbed her and dropped her onto the back of another and Gandalf was the last to get on one jumping from the tree and landing on the last Eagle's back which flew off after the others with Ex-Veemon following all while Azog roared in anger seeing the company escape.

"Please fly close to Thorin," Daisuke whispered to the Eagle she was riding on and it seemed to understand and flew closer to the Eagle carrying Thorin and Daisuke heard Kili and Fili calling out to their unconscious uncle and she could hear the fear and worry in their voices.

"He is alright," the Eagle Daisuke was riding on said and she blinked.

"Did you just talk?" she asked it.

"Of course. All the Great Eagles can talk," the Eagle answered softly.

"Well…thank you for your help Master Eagle," Daisuke replied.

"No need for titles hatchling," the Eagle said.

"Oh, then what is your name?" she asked him.

"Beleram," the Eagle answered and Daisuke nodded. The Eagles flew over the Misty Mountains carrying the company the entire way and soon as the sun began rising again they saw a tall spire of rock in the distance and the Eagle carrying Thorin gently placed him on the top of the spire. "This is the Carrock, it is where we must leave you." Beleram informed before he landed on the spire allowing Daisuke to climb off and Gandalf's Eagle landed next and he ran to Thorin.

"Thorin!" the wizard shouted kneeling beside him. "Thorin." He whispered but he was still unconscious and Gandalf held his hand over the Dwarf's head and whispered something and slowly Thorin opened his eyes.

"The Halfling…the girl?" he asked weakly as the other Dwarves, Bilbo and Ex-Veemon landed around him.

"They are here, and quite safe." Gandalf reassured him, Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin to his feet before he pushed them off and he stared at Bilbo.

"You…what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed the both of you!" he said looking at Daisuke as well. "Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" he asked walking towards Bilbo before pulling him into a tight embrace. "I have never been so wrong in my entire life." Everyone smiled and cheered at the sight. "But I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said once he pulled away.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," Bilbo said looking at Gandalf who chuckled and the others also smiled as the Eagles began to fly away leaving the company on top of the Carrock.

"Thorin," Daisuke said making him look at her as she held up Orcrist and Thorin's oaken branch shield. "These belong to you." Thorin took them from her before he pulled her into an embrace as well and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"At first, I was against you coming, but now I see how wrong I was about you also," Thorin told her and she smiled.

"Thanks. but don't think this means everything's ok between us, if you act like an idiot again I will call you out on it," she told him and he chuckled before Daisuke spotted something in the distance. "Um…is that what I think it is?" she asked making everyone look far to the East at the far-off sight that was their destination.

"Erebor…the Lonely Mountain…the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf confirmed as he stood at the back of the company as did Ex-Veemon who glowed and turned back into Veemon.

"Our home," Thorin said with a smile, a bird flew over them chirping happily.

"A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin suddenly said pointing to the bird.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said making Daisuke roll her eyes before she began feeling lightheaded.

"Oh…man," she groaned hitting the ground as she passed out from exhaustion.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted running over to his partner as the others gathered around her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. A Brief Reprieve

A Brief Reprieve

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

Daisuke opened her eyes tiredly as her senses returned. She looked around and frowned at all the trees surrounding her, she remembered passing out on top of the Carrock so how did she get down from there. She sat up and hissed as pain shot through her shoulder making her finally notice the bandages Bilbo had wrapped around her shoulder had been changed and the pain was less but still noticeable. "So, you're finally awake lass?" she turned to see Oin nearby as he walked over with a bowl of stew and a small cup. "Drink up, it'll up lessen the pain." He instructed handing her the cup and she drank the liquid and gagged at the taste.

"Yuck!" Oin chuckled at her expression as he handed her the bowl of stew.

"I can't do nothing about the taste, but the stew should get it out of your mouth. You gave us a right scare when you fainted on the Carrock, lass." He told her as she ate the stew and sighed as she felt her hunger lessen with each spoonful of the delicious stew.

"What happened?" she asked the half death Dwarf louder than normal so he would hear her.

"Well, from what Bilbo told us of what happened in the mountain when you were with that blasted creature, he bit your shoulder as you ran away from him. And then both of you began fighting the goblins as you headed towards that, add that to the lack of sleep, the exhaustion from everything else that happened to us and your brief scuffle with Azog, you fainted." Oin answered with a smile and Daisuke groaned.

"Veemon must have been really worried about me." She said.

"Aye he was, as were the rest of us." Oin told her and she smiled.

"How did I get down here exactly, also where are we?" she asked before she hears splashing nearby.

"Dwalin carried you down from the top of the Carrock, and we are near a river. We all thought it best to wait for you to wake up before we began planning our next move." Oin answered, Daisuke nodded and once she finished the stew she stood before walking towards the sound of the splashing and she giggled at the scene.

"Cannonball!" Veemon shouted jumping into the air and splashing into the river soaking the other Dwarves in the water, the only ones not enjoying themselves were Thorin, Balin and Dwalin who were looking at the map planning their next move while Gandalf smoked his pipe and sat next to Bilbo who had his feet dangling in the water.

"Look who finally woke up lads!" Oin called making the company look over and Veemon smiled and got out of the water and ran to Daisuke.

"Dai!" he cheered jumping into his partner's arms who caught him.

"Hey easy buddy, my shoulder's still sore," she reminded him with a smile and he nodded before dropping to the ground.

"Glad to see you on your feet lass, you gave us quite a scare," Bofur said and she smiled.

"Sorry to worry you guys," she said before she was hit on the back of the head by Thorin making her yelp. "What was that for!?"

"For being carless, what were you thinking facing Azog alone?" he asked.

"Excuse me? I seem to recall you charging him down without any backup or an exit strategy if you got your butt kicked which you did, you almost became his Warg's chew toy and lost your head. Then what would we have done Thorin? You're the leader of the company you can't be doing stupid crap like that all the time. I know what Azog did to you in the past but you can't let that control your actions. Fight him on your terms when you have the upper hand, stab him in the back when he's not looking, shoot him with a bow from a distance for heaven's sake!" she shouted as the others listened to her and were surprised to see Thorin listening to her.

"You are right," he mumbled and she blinked.

"Wait…what?" she asked shocked at what she heard.

"I was foolish to fight Azog on my own, but seeing him alive after all this time I believe he was dead set something off inside me. I wasn't thinking clearly and I endangered you all because of it, for that I am sorry." He apologised.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Daisuke said.

"You said what I needed to hear. Perhaps bringing you along with us was a good thing for all of us." Thorin replied. "Now let's give Miss Motomiya some privacy so she can clean herself, Dwalin, Fili, Kili see if you can find any game for dinner we need to build up our supplies again since most of our packs were left in the mountains." He said and the company nodded before they walked off to give Daisuke some privacy.

"It's good to see you're okay Daisuke, for a second I thought you'd not wake up," Bilbo said as he walked past and she smiled.

"Thanks Bilbo." The Hobbit nodded and walked off with Veemon as Daisuke stripped and as she put her clothes on a rock the ring she found in the cave fell out and she picked it up and looked at it slightly in a trance.

"My precious…" Gollum's voice echoed in her mind before she tucked the ring away under her shirt and she jumped into the river and began to wash herself. Once finished and dressed and the ring was safely in her pocket she walked back to the others and found them cooking some rabbits over the fire.

"Those look good," she commented.

"Thanks, caught them myself," Kili informed her with a proud smile.

"At least you caught something," Fili grumbled with a pout.

"Well if you weren't being so clumsy the deer wouldn't have run off," Dwalin told him and the others chuckled.

"Don't worry Fili, I'm sure you'll do it next time." Daisuke said with a smile as she sat beside Veemon and Bilbo while Fili gave her a smile at her kind words.

"Hold still," Oin told Thorin as he checked the King in exile's own injuries before Thorin swore in Khuzdul earning a slap on the back of the head by the medic. "Enough of that, you're worse than your nephews." Fili and Kili snickered but stopped by their uncle's glare causing the rest of the company to chuckle.

Daisuke smiled as she looked at the fire. "Why don't you sing a song Dai?" Veemon asked and she blushed as all eyes turned on her.

"You can sing?" Kili asked and Daisuke punched his arm hard making him yelp in pain.

"I sang in Bag-End." She reminded him.

"Well can you sing again?" Bofur asked and Daisuke sighed slightly before she cleared her throat and began softly singing.

"When the cold wind is a'calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.

Na na na na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na

La na na na  
La na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na."

"Where dark roots hide secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago

I will read every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream

I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky

Na na na na  
Na na na na  
La na na na  
Na na na

And touch the sky

Chase the wind  
Chase the wind

Touch the sky." Once she finished singing everyone was quiet and she blushed. "So how was that?" she asked as Bifur grunted and did signalled to Bofur who nodded.

"It was great lass. You should sing more often." He told her.

"Don't expect me to sing every night, maybe once this is all over." She replied, soon everyone began eating the cooked meat and once it all was gone everyone began turning in for the night until Thorin spoke up.

"I believe it would be best if you explain what happened back on the mountain," he said to Daisuke looking at Veemon and both gulped before Daisuke nodded.

"Alright, you guys deserve to know at least." She said before she began to explain everything about Digimon and how Veemon could turn into Ex-Veemon and how he could turn into other forms as well.

"This is a lot to take in lass," Balin said once she was finished. "You're saying you're both from another land?"

"More like another world. I don't know how we got here, and I don't even know if we could get back. It's kind of why I wanted to keep it hidden from you guys, just in case anything happened so you wouldn't feel hurt if I suddenly left." She explained.

"Your honesty is appreciated and your concerns are understandable." Gandalf told her. "However, from what you've told us about how you came here, I do believe there are other forces at work here."

"We figured that much," Veemon told the wizard. "But what we don't know is why."

"Well for whatever reason you were brought here I think it's safe to say that it was a good thing. Who knows what might have happened to us if you weren't part of the company," Fili said and the others nodded making Daisuke and Veemon smile.

"We should all get some sleep while we can. No telling when the Orc pack will catch up to us." Thorin said. "But we will have some time since Azog will need to find another Warg thanks to Motomiya." Thorin said and everyone nodded and laid down to sleep for as long as they could.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. The Skin-Changer Beorn

The Skin-Changer Beorn

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

The next morning, an hour and a half before dawn, the company awoke to sounds of Wargs howling in the distance, they packed camp quickly and began moving again. "You'd think after losing an eye and his Warg, Azog would take some time to lick his wounds." Daisuke muttered to Veemon.

"Unfortunately, not. You killed his Warg, scarred him in battle and humiliated him in front of the other Orcs. He'll be after your head for sure lass." Balin informed her.

"Even more reason to keep moving to get as much distance between us and the pack." Thorin said from the front of the group. "Master Baggins, scout ahead and see how close the pack is and if they know where we are." He ordered Bilbo who nodded and quickly ran off up a nearby hill made of stone.

"This is getting too close for comfort. If they find us we're good as dead, we need to find a place to hide." Daisuke said looking around feeling worried as the howls of the Wargs were heard in the distance before an even louder roar was heard putting everyone on edge.

"As if Wargs and Orcs were bad enough, now we've got whatever that thing was to worry about." Veemon grumbled, Bilbo quickly made his way down the hill towards the others panic being his main expression.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as the company surrounded him.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." the Hobbit answered.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked him.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo answered.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked and Bilbo looked at him. "They saw you?" he asked his eyes widened.

"No." Bilbo answered and Gandalf smiled.

"What did I tell you. Quiet as a mouse." He said and the Dwarves smiled and began talking but Daisuke could see Bilbo had more to say.

"Quiet!" she shouted silencing the group and all eyes turned to her making her blush. "Bilbo has more to say." She told them and Bilbo smiled at her.

"Yes, there is something else out there." He said and the Dwarves all shared looks of concern while Gandalf looked at the Hobbit.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" he asked.

"Ye…wait how did you know what it looked like?" Bilbo asked the Wizard who turned away from the others.

"You knew about this beast? I say we double back," Bofur suggested quickly.

"And what? Be run down by a pack of Orcs? I highly doubt the Eagles will come back to save us this time," Veemon retorted.

"Can't you make yourself bigger again?" Ori asked him.

"Well yeah, but just me alone against a pack of Wargs and Orcs wouldn't go well for me." He answered.

"There is a house." Gandalf said quickly turning to face the company again. "It's nearby, and there we might take refuge."

"Whose house, are they friend of foe?" Thorin asked him.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf answered.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked as the creature roared again.

"I'm going to say none. Come on let's move." Daisuke said and the company ran off. They soon were running through a field of lavenders that were in full bloom as fast as they could all run with Gandalf urging them on constantly as they tried to make it to the woods on the far edge of the clearing.

"Come on!" the wizard shouted, Daisuke looked back and saw a flash of white in the trees and gulped.

"They've found us, run!" she shouted and everyone began running faster with Bombur surprisingly overtaking everyone in his desperation to stay with the group. Soon they ran through the trees when another roar was heard making everyone stop for a brief moment.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted and everyone ran off again with Bombur freezing up until Veemon grabbed his beard and pulled him.

"Now is not the time to freeze up!" he told the Dwarf as they all saw the house in the clearing and Gandalf stopped to count everyone as they passed him, Daisuke was the last to pass when she and the wizard saw a huge black bear emerge from the trees roaring and heading straight for them.

"Oh crap, get inside!" Daisuke told the others just as Bombur bounced off the door and everyone began trying to open the door until Veemon lifted the latch everyone else had seemingly missed and everyone ran inside with Daisuke and Kili being the last two in with both tripping and falling to the ground, the large bear stuck its head in the door and roared as the others tried to shut the door until a loud clang was heard. The bear pulled away from the door allowing the Dwarves to shut and bar the door.

As everyone caught their breaths they turned to see Bilbo was holding a large pan in his hands making everyone look at him in stunned silence. "Did you just…hit that thing…with that?" Veemon panted and the Hobbit nodded.

"I think I did." Soon laughter filled the large house which was a welcome sound and Daisuke smiled.

"Um…do you mind getting off me now?" she blinked and looked to see she was still on top of Kili and their noses were almost touching and both their faces flushed bright red, Daisuke squeaked and jumped back causing a new round of laughter to come from the others and Gandalf gained a small smile.

"Well, let us hope our host doesn't mind the bump on his head." He said causing everyone to look at him. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of Dwarves." He explained causing the company to glare at him.

"And you brought us here anyway? Great, we're either going to be killed by Orcs or we're going to be ripped apart by a giant black bear, honestly I'd take my chances with the Orcs." Veemon said as Ori went to the door and looked through a small hole to see the bear leaving.

"He's leaving." he said before Dori pulled his younger brother away.

"Get away from there. It's not natural, none of it. He's under some dark spell." He said and Gandalf frowned at the Dwarf.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight." He said with only Bilbo, Daisuke and Veemon hearing him mutter. "I hope."

Soon night had fallen and Beorn was still in his bear form standing guard of his house while Azog and another Orc watched him, Azog now had bandages over his face where Daisuke cut him during their brief battle. "Attack now. Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep." The other Orc told him in the Orc tongue.

"No. The Beast stands guard. The time will come, then I will have Thorin's head, and the head of that girl who dared to stand in my way." Azog growled walking back to the rest of the pack while two of the Wargs snapped their jaws at each other. The pack then heard branches snap and turned as another Warg with an Orc rider approached them and Azog looked up at the Orc which was almost as pale as him.

"They are gathering at Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you." The Orc told Azog who growled but nonetheless climbed onto his Warg and set off for Dol Guldur, soon he was standing alone in Dol Guldur as something moved in the shadows around him.

"We grow in number. We grow in strength. You will lead my armies." The being in the shadows told him in the foul speech all Orcs knew.

"What of Oakenshield?" Azog asked it.

"War is coming." It answered.

"You promised me his head." Azog said angrily before he was knocked off his feet by the shadows.

"Patience Pale Orc, the time draws near. You will have your trophy, but the girl. The one who took your eye, she must remain alive. You will bring her to me. If she is harmed in anyway, you will beg me to grant you a quick death." The voice in the shadows promised before the shadows receded. Azog growled and got to his feet before he could be seen.

"Bolg!" he roared and the Orc from earlier walked towards him. "Do you still thirst for Dwarven blood?" he asked and Bolg smirked.

Back at Beorn's house with the sun slowly beginning to rise, Daisuke woke up and seeing how nobody was awake yet she pulled the ring from her pocket and looked at it. "Such a small thing did something to Gollum, he seemed obsessed with keeping it. But why, it's just a ring…isn't it?" she thought, she was brought out of her thoughts by hearing the door opening and she grabbed her sword and crept over the others and saw Beorn as he walked in only this time he was a rather tall man with greyish-brown hair, a forked beard, remains of a shackle on his left arm, and a mane of hair growing as a ridge down the length of his back and he had a bruise forming on his head from where Bilbo had struck him.

He looked at her and she gulped. "Unless you know how to use that sword little one, I'd advise keeping it in its scabbard." He said softly.

"Um right…sorry to intrude in your home Master Beorn," she said quietly. "We would have asked only, we were being pursued by some Orcs."

"I am aware. Tell me, why would Azog the Defiler hunt you?" Beorn asked as he walked to the fireplace and Daisuke decided to follow him.

"A long story. We ran into him earlier, but were saved by the Eagles." She answered sitting at the large table while Beorn looked at her.

"The Great Eagles came to your aid?" he asked scrutinising her. "They do not bother in the troubles of others, what makes you all so special?"

"I'm not sure. But I believe Gandalf, the guy wearing grey over there had something to do with it," Daisuke answered. "He's a Wizard." She added.

"And what would a Wizard, thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling, a small dragon and you be doing travelling together?" Beorn asked with a piercing glare making Daisuke gulp as she looked up at the skin-changer.

"Um it would be best if the others wake up before we explain. I might miss a few things." She answered and Beorn remained silent before he nodded and walked away leaving Daisuke who sighed in relief. "That was too close." She thought. Soon the rest of the company had awoken and were sitting at the table eating a breakfast of honey bread and honey cakes as Beorn filled Fili's rather large tankard with milk from a barrel that had been turned into a jar.

"So, you fought Azog the Defiler leaving him with another scar and taking one of his eyes?" Beorn asked Daisuke who nodded as she bite into a honey cake.

"You know him?" Veemon asked the skin-changer who nodded.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He explained.

"There were others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many. Now there is only one." Beorn answered solemnly. "You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls." Gandalf told him.

"Then you are running out of time." Beorn said.

"That is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"A darkness lies over that land. Fell things creep beneath the trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn told the company.

"That is why we will take the Elven Road; their path is still safe." Gandalf said.

"We must have different meanings of the word. The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they are less wise and more dangerous. And any Dwarf that enters their lands are locked in their dungeons for all reasons." Beorn said and Thorin clenched his fist.

"There must be another way," Bilbo said.

"The only other way would be to go around the forest, but that would be hundreds of miles in either direction. And time is not on our side to consider such things." Balin said grimly.

"Then through the forest we will go." Daisuke said reluctantly. "Can you help us in any way Master Beorn?" she asked the skin-changer who looked at the company.

"I do not like Dwarves, they're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem less important than their own." He said as a mouse scurried along the table and Daisuke gently picked it up and smiled at the creature before Beorn gently took it from her. "But I hate Orcs more. What do you need?" he asked and the company smiled.

"As much food as you can spare, and transportation," Gandalf told the skin-changer who nodded.

"Very well. You must leave now while you have the light, I believe your hunters are not far away." He said.

"Let's just hope luck will be on our side this time." Veemon said and the others nodded as they began to gather their things for the journey ahead.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. The Spiders of Mirkwood

The Spiders of Mirkwood

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

After receiving the supplies from Beorn, the company followed the skin changer out of his house to a group of ponies and horses that were grazing nearby. "You must go now while you have the light, your hunters are not far behind." Beorn told them.

"Understood. Farewell Master Beorn, thank you for all your help." Daisuke said with a smile which Veemon copied and the skin changer nodded. The company set off as fast as the ponies and horses could travel, over hills and through fields they rode until finally coming upon the forest of Mirkwood.

Gandalf climbed off his horse and walked to the border of the forest and looked around. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said dismounting his pony as did the others. Daisuke and Veemon shared a look before looking at the forest.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, something isn't right here." Veemon muttered and his partner nodded before she saw Beorn in the distance in his bear form.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf instructed the company who began to dismount their ponies which set off back to Beorn's house followed by Daisuke's horse once she and Veemon got off and they stood beside Bilbo.

"This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo said listening to the trees creak in the wind. "Are you sure there isn't a safer option?" he asked the Wizard who walked down the path slightly.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south," Gandalf answered walking towards statues of elves that had been overgrown with plants, as he did so Daisuke's hand slipped into her pocket and she grabbed the ring and began hearing a whisper coming from it almost begging her to put it on again.

"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength." The voice of Lady Galadriel spoke in the mind of Gandalf. "Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems." Gandalf removed some of the overgrowth from the statue and saw a symbol shaped like an eye painted on the statue causing Daisuke to briefly tense as she saw the same eye she saw before in a dream and she quickly pulled her hand out of her pocket. "If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains." She told Gandalf.

"The High Fells." He muttered. "So be it." he turned back and walked towards the company as Nori was about to remove everything from Gandalf's horse. "Not my horse. I need it!" he said causing the company to look at him shocked.

"You're not leaving are you?" Bilbo asked.

"I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to." Gandalf answered looking at the Hobbit. "Be strong Bilbo Baggins, you're not the same Hobbit that left the Shire twelve months ago." He said proudly causing Bilbo to smile upon hearing that, Gandalf then looked at Daisuke and Veemon with a different look. "You've changed since our journey began Daisuke, you're not the same as you were when we left the Shire." Daisuke winced at his words but she did admit she felt different some days.

"I was going to tell you." She said softly. "I found something in the Goblin Tunnels, when Bilbo and I were separated from the others."

"What did you find?" Gandalf asked curious noticing Daisuke's hand slip into her pocket as she was silent.

"Strength that I didn't know I had." She answered.

"Good…well that's good. You might need it," Gandalf said with a smile before walking to his horse as it began to rain. "I'll be waiting for you at the Overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe, do not enter the mountain without me." He said looking at Thorin who nodded. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked looking at Daisuke who shrugged.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what stay on the path." Gandalf told the company as he rode off.

"Let's get moving. We've got to make it to Erebor before the sun sets on Durin's Day, it will be our only chance to enter the mountain." Thorin said walking into the forest and everyone followed him.

"So, we just have to stay on the path?" Veemon asked Daisuke and Bilbo.

"I hope it'll be that easy, but something else lies in this forest, and I don't think it's the elves who live here." Daisuke answered.

"The elves can't be that bad, can they?" Bilbo asked in a whisper.

"You heard Thorin, these elves didn't lend any aid to the Dwarves when Smaug took Erebor. And Beorn said the elves of Mirkwood were less wise and more violent than the ones of Rivendell, also Lady Galadriel warned me to be wary of their king as we left Rivendell." Daisuke whispered back.

"And you think she was telling the truth?" Bilbo asked.

"I have no reason to doubt her, trust me." Daisuke replied and both her partner and the Hobbit nodded as they followed the company down the path.

They followed the path for what seemed like forever, soon they couldn't even remember what day it was or what hour it was. The further they ventured into the forest the more confused and disoriented they became.

"Ugh…my head is spinning…" Veemon groaned holding Daisuke's hand.

"Yeah…Gandalf wasn't kidding about the air in this forest." She replied grabbing Bilbo by his overcoat before he stumbled off the path.

"Air…I need air," Bofur said in a daze.

"My head, it's swimming!" Oin cried stumbling over a fallen branch before the others steadied him.

"Just keep going guys, remember to stay on the path…" Daisuke said before she stopped and looked at the ground to see the path had vanished. "The path…where the hell is the path!?" this caused everyone to stop and begin looking around.

"We've lost the path…" Fili said.

"Hurry find it!" Thorin ordered and the group spread out not knowing that the path was nearby, but due to the air in the forest they had trouble telling right from left and up from down.

"I don't remember this bit, none of it looks familiar." Balin said wandering aimlessly through the forest as everyone searched for the path.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked his voice seeming to echo through the forest.

"I couldn't even tell you what day it is," Veemon answered sitting on a rock beside Bilbo.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!?" Thorin asked. Daisuke groaned and leaned against a tree before she walked off.

"The path has to be around here somewhere. I'd ask Veemon to digivolve into Ex-Veemon and fly around until he found it but right now I'm more worried about him being able to stand." She thought.

"You certainly look pathetic." She turned around and to her shock saw someone she thought she would never see again.

"Arukenimon…but how?" she whispered causing Arukenimon to chuckle.

"Did you really think that Digimon die only once?" another voice and this time she turned to see Mummymon emerge from the trees.

"This shouldn't be possible…you're not of this world…" Daisuke told them and both smirked.

"But you remember us brat, that's all it takes for an illusion to be formed." Arukenimon said as she walked towards Daisuke who drew her sword and swung it at them but they vanished and she blinked shaking her head.

"Motomiya hurry up, we're moving on!" she heard Thorin shout and saw the others leaving and she ran after them.

They continued to walk through the forest and as they did the illusions seemed to get more and more frequent, Daisuke blinked and looked behind her to see another her and she stopped for a second before rubbing her eyes to see Kili behind her.

"Why am I walking backwards?" Veemon asked looking down to see his feet moving backwards.

"You're not. This damn forest is messing with our minds. Curse that idiot Gandalf for leaving us, we needed his help!" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Look a tobacco pouch," Ori said picking up the pouch from the forest floor.

"There are Dwarves in these woods." Dori said taking the pouch before it was taken by Bofur.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less, this one looks like mine," he said.

"Because it is yours. We're walking in circles, we're lost." Bilbo said.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east," Thorin said.

"But where is that, we've lost the sun." Oin said.

"You're meant to be the expert," Dwalin told the half-deaf Dwarf as Bilbo looked up and saw the sun shining through the canopy.

"Sun…we need to get up above the canopy." He said but the Dwarves had descended into arguing while Daisuke and Veemon were silent but noticed Bilbo climbing a tree, Daisuke smiled and she began to climb a tree as well with Veemon following her.

"Enough! Quiet all of you!" Thorin shouted silencing the Dwarves. "We're being watched." As they all began looking around trying to figure out where they were being watch from, Bilbo continued to climb the tree, he soon reached the top and stuck his head above the canopy and the wind blew through his hair and he smiled happily as dozens of butterflies left the trees and flew into the sky making him laugh in joy.

"I can see a lake! And a river, and the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there! Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" he shouted down to the others but he didn't know if he was heard, Daisuke and Veemon poked their heads out of the canopy moments later and took deep breaths.

"We heard you. But I think the others have wandered off again." Daisuke told him before they began hearing branches snapping.

"That doesn't sound good." Veemon said, they ducked beneath the canopy again and began looking around until Bilbo's feet began stuck in webbing.

"Oh, come on." He muttered before he fell from the branch and grabbed another branch covered in webbing and that is when he, Daisuke and Veemon saw one of the many spiders of Mirkwood and it was massive.

"Holy shi-!" Daisuke was cut off as she and Veemon fell from the branch and collided with Bilbo and landed in a giant web, they struggled and tried to get free but the web was too sticky and the spider crawled down to them and began wrapping all three in one large cocoon of web and at they passed out.

When they finally came too they found themselves being dragged by the spider into a large nest in the trees where many other spiders where already hanging up cocoons that held the others inside them, the spider looked at them and was about to feed when Bilbo freed his sword and cut through the webbing and stabbed the spider and it screeched before it fell off the branch and landed on the forest floor.

"Veemon, I think it's time we turn up the heat." Daisuke said ripping the webbing out of her hair.

"Right, let's do it." Veemon said and Daisuke took out her D-3 and D-Terminal which began glowing bright orange as did Veemon. "Veemon…armour digivolve too…Flamedramon the Fire of Courage." he shouted as he digivolved into Flamedramon.

"Um that's new," Bilbo commented.

"Trust me. He's got this," Daisuke told him with a grin as they heard a growl and saw the other spiders had noticed they were free and were crawling towards them.

"Barbequed spider anyone?" Flamedramon asked jumping over a spider. "Fire Rocket!" he launched three fireballs at the spider setting it ablaze and it shrieked as it was burned alive. "Flame Fist!" he punched another spider with his flame covered claws and it began burning.

"Let's free the others," Daisuke said drawing her sword and Bilbo drew Sting and they ran towards the cocoons of web that held the rest of the company.

"Make it quick!" Flamedramon shouted catching a spider as it lunged at him and he flipped it over with his feet before launching another fireball setting fire to that spider and during the battle the webbing in the nest began to catch fire.

"You could have not set this place on fire!" Daisuke shouted to her partner as she cut Nori, Ori and Dori free and slapped them awake.

"Wha?" Ori asked still groggy from whatever the spiders had used to incapacitate the Dwarves.

"No time to explain, get down." Daisuke told them and they nodded and began climbing out of the trees down to the forest floor. Bilbo cut free Bombur, Bifur and Bofur as Daisuke freed Fili and Kili.

"You took your time." Fili said.

"Do you want to become a spider's dinner? If not then get moving!" Daisuke shouted at the twins running to Balin, Dwalin and Thorin while Bilbo freed Oin and Gloin. "Bilbo time to go, I'll be right behind you." She told the Hobbit as she freed the last three Dwarves and helped them stand.

"Good timing lass," Dwalin said as he and Balin began climbing down to the others.

"We should never have come to this accursed forest, and tell him to stop setting fire to everything. We do not need the Elves to find us and accuse us of attacking them." Thorin told Daisuke pointing to Flamedramon who finished the last spider off.

"Flamedramon turn back to Veemon and go," Daisuke told him and her partner nodded and turned back into Veemon in a flash of orange light and he jumped down and was caught by Fili and Kili and Thorin began climbing down, Daisuke sheathed her sword and sighed relieved that everyone was okay. "We need to get out of this damn forest," she thought, she then heard a noise and turned around only to be stabbed by a spider's stinger and she grunted as the venom began coursing through her body paralysing it and the spider began wrapping her up in webbing.

"No!" Thorin shouted having seen what happened just and he climbed back up and charged the spider only for it to begin crawling away carrying Daisuke along with it.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. A Disturbing Vision

A Disturbing Vision

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes and found herself all alone in the forest, she sat up and looked around quickly. "Guys!" she called getting to her feet.

"Daisuke..." A voice whispered into her ear, making the burgundy haired girl yelp in shock at the strange language.

"Wh-Who said that?" She questioned, looking around for the source. "Kili? Fili? Gandalf? Vee? This had better not be some stupid test of courage!" She demanded, only for a sudden flash of light to shine over her eyes, making her blink as a spectre of a handsome young man with ghostly pale skin and ghostly white hair appeared in front of her.

"I finally get to see you, Golden One." He said in the strange language that was whispered in Daisuke's ear earlier, making her eyes widen then narrow into a glare aimed toward the spirit

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously, preparing to put on her ring and ready her blade when the spirit suddenly appeared in front of her and caressed her cheek gently, sending shivers down her spine.

"You will be mine one day, Golden One. So long as you have my ring…" The spirit said, before briefly shifting into a more menacing appearance which consisted of black armour and a horned helmet. "I will always be watching."

The spectre started moving towards her and was about to grab her, when Daisuke's eyes suddenly flashed gold and the One Ring gained a holy glow, making the spectre howl in pain as it flashed away.

"One day, Golden One. You and I will meet. I will have your power." The spectre's voice warned in a cold tone, despite it's strange language, and soon Daisuke's eyes returned to normal. She shook her head and looked around to see that the spectre was nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that? Did he have some connection to why I ended up here?" She asked herself before her eyes closed and when she opened them she found herself trapped in webbing with the spider who had stabbed her earlier carrying her through the forest.

"Like hell I'm being a giant arachnid's dinner." She thought managing to grab her sword making her smile as she felt the paralysis from the spider's venom wearing off, with one motion she cut out of the webbing and pierced the spider's body making it screech and it dropped her allowing her to finish cutting herself free of the webbing. She put her hand into her pocket and slipped on the ring and she disappeared.

"Where did she go!?" she heard the spider speak in the same foul language the spectre from her dream spoke in. The spider turned around as it continued to search for its prey, Daisuke took the chance and stabbed it again before she began hacking away at its legs severing three of them and with a final stab to the head the spider gave one last screech and fell onto its back and stopped moving.

"Oh, thank goodness," Daisuke whispered pulling the ring off her finger and she sat down leaning against a tree and caught her breath. "First, I'm stabbed by that thing, then dragged who knows how far from the others and then nearly eaten. Either Thorin is going to yell at Gandalf for leaving, or I will." She thought wincing slightly as she stood up. "Guess that spider wasn't gentle when he dragged me. I'll just rest for a few minutes then go find the others." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, she just hoped she wouldn't be found by Elves or another spider. She soon awoke with a start as she heard something approaching and she slipped on the ring and vanished and she saw more spiders running past her.

"Hurry!" one shouted.

"What is happening?" another asked.

"Elves, they killed several of our kin who had were following the group of Dwarves that had entered our territory." One spider hissed making Daisuke's eyes widen as she backed up against the tree she was sitting against.

"We should just kill them all," a spider growled.

"There are too many, but soon once the Dark Lord has regained power we shall feast on them all." Another hissed and the others grumbled in agreement before they crawled off, Daisuke sighed in relief and ran off still with the ring on her finger.

"I need to find the others, if what those spiders said is true, the Elves found them. I just hope they're not hurt, Lady Galadriel did tell me to beware or Mirkwood, but would her own kind be hostile towards us when we've done nothing to them?" she asked herself. "Either way, I've got to find the others, and help them if they are captured.

Once she was sure no spiders were around she removed the ring and gasped as she became visible again and she pocketed it. "I'll never get used to that." She muttered, she continued walking through the forest until she found the site of the nest she and the others had been taken to once the spiders captured them, the webbing had been reduced to ash by Flamedramon, and some of the spiders were burnt to a crisp if the smell was anything to go by.

"Spider barbeque, but I'm not hungry," she thought. "Thorin, Kili, Veemon, you guys around?" she called walking through the small clearing before she stepped on something and looked down to see something covered in leaves, she bent down and picked up what looked to be a silver locket that held a drawing of two people, she knew they were Dwarves. "Gimli…must be Gloin's son, he did talk about him a few times, and the other person must be his wife." She thought putting the locket away for safekeeping.

She continued searching the clearing for anything that belonged to the rest of the company and she spotted the hilt of a sword under a spider that had several arrows stuck in it, she pulled the arrow out and examined it. "These aren't Kili's arrows, his are not this elegant so that means they must belong to the Elves who live here. Guess the others were captured by them." she thought before moving the spider slightly allowing her to grab the sword and saw it was Sting. "And Bilbo probably left this behind accidently. Hold on you guys, I'm coming." She tossed the arrow away and ran off through the forest, hoping she could find the others in time.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. The Elves of Mirkwood

The Elves of Mirkwood

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

While Daisuke was walking through Mirkwood looking for any sign of the Elves, the rest of the company were currently in a prison with two to a cell except a few like Balin and Thorin who were in their own cell. "Vee-headbutt!" Veemon shouted charging his and Bilbo's cell and he slammed his head into it and bounced off. "Ugh…too much Vee and not enough headbutt." He groaned before falling over with swirls in his eyes.

"At least you tried." Bilbo comforted him, looking across from his cell he could see Bombur and Bifur trying to bust the door down using the large Dwarf's weight as a battering ram.

"Leave it!" Balin shouted stopping their attempts. "This is no Orc dungeon, these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

"Oh, that's just great." Veemon said punching the wall in frustration. "And while we're stuck in here Daisuke is out there alone with who knows what after her."

"You know her better then all of us, she's strong I bet she's on her way here to save us. Or she's gone to find Gandalf, he might be able to talk some sense into these Elves." Bilbo said optimistically.

"I doubt it lad, Thranduilis not the kind of person to listen to anyone not even a wizard could sway him." Balin replied as an Elf walked towards Bilbo and Veemon's cell and opened it.

"Halfling, the king wants to speak to you." He said in common tongue pulling Bilbo out of the cell and pushing him off before shutting the door leaving Veemon alone.

"Don't tell these knife-ears nothing Bilbo!" Fili shouted to him and Bilbo nodded as he was pushed off again and soon he stood before the king of the Woodland Realm.

"Strange to find a halfling so far from the Shire, I thought you folk fancied the comfort of your armchairs and gardens rather than adventure." Thranduil said as he walked around Bilbo.

"You can thank my mother for that, I get the sense of adventure from her." Bilbo replied with a small smile but it vanished when he saw Thranduil was not smiling.

"And just why are you and a company of Dwarves led by Oakenshield in my kingdom?" he asked the Hobbit.

"It was the fastest way I'm afraid, had we known you'd be hostile to us we'd have gone around your kingdom." Bilbo answered.

"Fastest way for what?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo went silent. "So, you are on a quest, to the Lonely Mountain, why else would Thorin Oakenshield risk entering the Woodland Realm. Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk."

"We've not stolen anything from you, no matter what you may think Lord Elrond gave Thorin permission to wield Orcrist when we were in Rivendell." Bilbo spoke up making Thranduil frown.

"What that fool does or says means little to me. He should know better than to allow Dwarves to use weapons that our smiths forged. The Dwarves have always been greedy, taking what they wish and expecting to get away with it." he said.

"Don't speak about them like that. I'll have you know that my friends are kind and are nothing like what you say they are, it is you and the Elves of Mirkwood who are in the wrong. You locked us up without a second thought. We meant no harm to you." Bilbo said.

"It seems those Dwarves have twisted you with their lies, once they reclaim Erebor they will return to their old selves. Trust me." Thranduil said looking Bilbo in the eyes. "You must have found a way into the mountain; the entrance was barred by Smaug when he claimed the mountain. And you seek that which would give Thorin the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to Thorin beyond measure. I understand his desire. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I'm listening," Bilbo replied.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil offered and Bilbo stepped back.

"A favour for a favour?" he asked the Elven King.

"You have my word, I am sure Thorin will accept this offer from one king to another." Thranduil answered and Bilbo frowned.

"I doubt Thorin, nor any of us would trust Thranduil, the great king to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" he exclaimed making the company down below who could hear his words smile at the bravery their friend was showing.

"Seems travelling with us for almost a year has rubbed off on him." Thorin muttered.

"You who lack all honour!" Bilbo told Thranduil placing his hand on his heart. "I've heard how you've treated your friends. The Dwarves of Erebor came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of the Dwarves and the Inferno that destroyed them!"

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire." Thranduil hissed glaring at Bilbo before his face suddenly began to distort to show signs he had once been burnt by a dragon. "I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North, halfling." He stepped back and his face returned to normal. "I warned Thorin's grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen."

"So, you take it out on innocent people!? How many children, elderly and sick did you condemn to death that day by turning your back on them!?" Bilbo asked as two guards grabbed his arms.

"Your lives are no concern to me, you may all stay here and rot. A hundred years is but the blink of an eye to me. I am patient, I can wait." Thranduil said sitting back on his throne.

"And while you wait you can go kiss an orc! They're the only ones who'd like that pile of burnt meat you call a face!" Bilbo commented infuriating the King at the Hobbit's remark as the two guards dragged Bilbo off and threw him into his cell and locked the door.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Thorin called out to Bilbo.

"Oh yes, he wanted some special gems in the mountain, in exchange for letting us go. But I told him to kiss an orc." He answered and that brought silence to the company before the Dwarves broke out in cheers and laughter.

"Well said Bilbo, didn't expect that insult to come from you." Fili said.

"Well he was insulting you all, so I felt it fair to return the favour." Bilbo replied as Veemon patted him on the back with a grin.

"Well that's that. A deal was our only hope." Balin said sorrowfully.

"Not our only hope old friend." Thorin reminded him looking up. "Motomiya we're counting on you." He whispered.

Speaking of Daisuke, she was running through Mirkwood still with the ring on her finger rending her invisible to all eyes. "Almost there, I'm seeing more Elves around here." she thought as she slowed to a walk once she laid eyes upon Thranduil's kingdom. "Alright, the others are in there. Time to sneak in and find them." she walked off towards the door to the kingdom and saw two guards on watch, she hid behind a pillar and grabbed a rock and tossed it and it hit another pillar causing the two guards to rush over to investigate allowing her to push open the door and sneak in and she shut it behind her.

She walked through the halls of the kingdom making sure to avoid every Elf she came across, the last thing she needed was to bump into one and be caught if she lost her ring. "Okay, the prison must be on the lower levels. If I could just get there I can figure out a plan." She kept walking through the halls which seemingly looked like a maze. "At this rate Durin's Day will be long gone if I can't find the others in this maze." She thought.

"I know you're there." She heard as she walked into another room and saw Thranduil looking in her direction and she gulped. "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

"Did he somehow see through the ring's power?" she thought before a female Elf with red hair walked past her.

"I was coming to report to you." She told the king making Daisuke sigh in relief.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past." Thranduil said.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south," the Elf told him as Daisuke slowly walked away from the duo. "They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source…"

"That fortress lies beyond our borders." Thranduil said silencing her. "Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task."

"And if we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" the female elf asked.

"Other lands are not my concern." Thranduil answered making the Elf frown while Daisuke continued sneaking away. "The fortunes of the world will rise and fall. But here in this kingdom, we will endure." He continued before hearing something and he looked around but saw nothing, the Elf bowed slightly and began walking off. "Legolas said you fought well today. He has grown very fond of you." He told the Elf who stopped and looked at him.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard." She replied.

"Perhaps he did once. Now I am not so sure." Thranduil said gently. "But I would not allow my son to pledge himself to a lowly Sylvan Elf, so do not give him hope where there is none." He added coldly and the Elf nodded and walked away.

"Just listening to that guy made me hate him more and more, I hope the others are alright." Daisuke thought as she walked down a corridor before nearly running into the female Elf from before and saw her walking away. "Hm…maybe she knows where to go." She thought as she began following the Elf down to the prison and she smiled upon seeing the rest of the company before she frowned upon seeing them all without their weapons or most of their clothes. "It's freezing down here, how dare they make my friends stay here with nothing to keep them warm." She thought.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" she heard the Elf ask one of the company and she turned and saw her talking to Kili.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili said showing the stone to the Elf who flinched and began walking off. "Or not. Depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." He added with a grin and the Elf smiled slightly as well. "My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" the Elf asked him.

"That I would come back to her." he answered tossing the stone in the air before catching it. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" the Elf asked.

"Nah," he answered tossing the stone into the air again but he dropped it and it slid out of his cell but the Elf stopped it with her foot before picking it up and looking at it. "Sounds like quite a party." He commented upon hearing laughter and Elves talking.

"It is the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar. But Wood Elves love best the light of the stars." The Elf explained.

"I always thought it was a cold light. Remote and far away." Kili said.

"It is memory. Precious and pure, like your promise." The Elf said handing the stone back to him. "I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light of forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold, it was. It filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left. And then it appeared, this huge fire moon lighting our path." For some reason Daisuke couldn't listen to them talk anymore and she ran off.

"Why the heck is he talking to her like that!? He's in a cell yet he still finds time to flirt with someone…why the hell am I even thinking like this, I'm not jealous not even close." She thought rubbing her eyes which held unshed tears. "It's dusty in here, yeah that's it." she kept walking until she found a flight of stairs and walked down to find a cell full of wine and barrels.

"Galion, you old rouge, we're running out of drink." One Elf said to another as they moved empty barrels around as another walked down the stairs and Daisuke hid behind another barrel.

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgaroth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them." the Elf told the others.

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king. He has an excellent taste in wine." An Elf said as he began drinking from another bottle of wine.

"Come, Elros, try it."

"I have the Dwarves in my charge." The Elf said and Daisuke saw him holding the keys to the cells and she smirked.

"They're locked up, where can they go?" the other Elf said handing him a cup of wine. "Besides even if they broke out somehow they'd have no means of fighting us. They're weapons are held in the armoury two levels up."

"Thanks for the information you idiots," Daisuke thought as she waited for the elves to get comfortable and begin drinking the wine and snuck off making sure to grab the keys along the way. She walked up the stairs and headed up past the cells and then another level and she waited for the guards to leave and she walked into the armour and removed the ring. "Ok, now to find everyone's stuff." She muttered looking around and she began grabbing all the weapons she knew belonged to the others, she then grabbed a large sack and emptied it and began filling it with the weapons. "Good, now to free the others." She thought.

"What're you doing in here?" she gulped and looked behind her to see the female Elf standing in the doorway.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Escape to Lake-Town!

Escape to Lake-town!

I don't own Digimon or the Hobbit

"Damn. Should have kept my ring on," Daisuke thought as she glared at the Elf who stood in the way of her escape.

"I'll ask again human, what are you doing here and how did you get in here?" she asked.

"Through the front door, the guards you Elves have are rather poor at their job," Daisuke answered with a smirk. "And as to what I am doing in here, I'm getting the weapons for my friends and we're then getting the hell out of this place."

"I would like to see you try, but you're not going anywhere so come with me." The elf said grabbing Daisuke's arm.

"Not on your life." She replied kicking the elf in the leg hard before headbutting her and she heard a crunch and looked up to see blood gushing from her nose, the elf held her nose before looking at the blood and she opened her mouth to shout but Daisuke tackled her to the ground. "Also shut up." Daisuke hissed punching the elf in the face hard and she was knocked out. "Too close, now we really need to get out of here." she thought grabbing the sack of the other's weapons and she slipped the ring on and both she and the sack turned invisible and she ran off to the dungeons.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise, it must be nearly dawn." Bofur said sitting against the wall in his cell.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked in hopelessness, the company all slumped in defeat.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Daisuke whispered appearing in front of Thorin's cell and she held up the keys with a grin causing Thorin to look at her in surprise as she quickly pocketed the ring before anyone saw it.

"Daisuke!" Balin exclaimed making the others all stand up and look through the bars of their cell and begin to cheer.

"Quiet! There are guards nearby!" she whispered loudly before unlocking Thorin's cell and she smiled before running over to let the others out starting with Balin.

"You are full of surprises lass," the old Dwarf said.

"Eh, I'm nothing that special," she replied.

"Quick close the doors it'll buy us some more time before they know we're gone." Thorin whispered as Daisuke let the others out and was hugged by Veemon.

"I was so worried," he mumbled into her chest.

"I'm fine buddy, now let's get out of here." Daisuke whispered as she walked over to Kili's cell and frowned before she opened the door and Kili grinned before she punched him in the gut. "Next time don't flirt with the people keeping you locked up, it only makes you look more stupid then you already are," she hissed before walking off.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked Fili who sighed and helped his brother up.

"She has a point brother, flirting with one of the Elves who captured us really wasn't that clever," he answered.

"But I don't see why she was angry about that," Kili replied making his brother facepalm and mumble something under his breath.

"Enough talking, follow me," Daisuke whispered heading down to the wine cellar.

"Uncle you explain to Kili why Daisuke is mad with him," Fili whispered.

"She's just mad that I talked to an Elf, why would Uncle need to explain?" Kili asked.

"He really doesn't get it, does he?" Veemon asked Bilbo who shook his head in reply. "Then again Dwarves are stubborn so perhaps they can't tell a girl likes them unless someone tells them."

"Even then it might take more than just telling them," Bilbo replied as they headed down to the cellars. "The cellars?" he whispered.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in," Bofur whispered to Daisuke.

"I know what I'm doing," Daisuke whispered back.

"Shush," Bofur replied and Daisuke's eye twitched as she looked at the sleeping Elves and the several empty bottles of wine around them.

"Oh, before I forget," she whispered grabbing the sack of weapons she left in the cellar so she wouldn't drop it. "I managed to get your gear," she told the company opening the sack who all shared a look.

"You've got guts lass," Dwalin whispered grabbing his weapons.

"Nah, these Elves are just really lax with their security." Daisuke said intentionally leaving out the fact she beat up the female Elf and left her in the armoury where anyone could find her. "Oh, and Kili I couldn't find your arrows so I had to settle for elvish ones, hope that is ok since these are better crafted then yours."

"I'll manage," he replied giving his uncle a look. "Why is she mad at me, did I do something wrong beside talking to the Elf?"

"I think she is upset because she feels you do not care for her feelings," Thorin whispered confusing his nephew further.

"What feelings?" he asked.

"Now is not the time, we should focus on escaping," Thorin answered as Daisuke walked towards the barrels that were stacked up.

"Quick everyone in the barrels," she whispered.

"Are you mad? They'll find us," Dwalin hissed.

"No, they won't. Trust me please, you have to do as I say," Daisuke replied and the others looked at her and began muttering to each other and Daisuke looked at Thorin.

"Do as she says," he whispered and the company sighed and began climbing into the barrels with their weapons.

"Now what?" Bofur asked sticking his head out his barrel.

"Hold your breath." Daisuke answered as she pulled the lever and the floor beneath the barrels began to move sending the barrels rolling down into the water below and she jumped down before the floor closed and she landed in the water and was pulled up by Nori.

"Nice work Daisuke," Thorin said and she grinned. "Come on let's go." He told the company and they began to swim in the barrels until they fell down a waterfall. "Hold on!" he shouted.

"Well at least we all won't need a bath after this," Veemon said with a laugh before they heard a horn blow.

"Looks like they finally found out their prisoners are missing," Bilbo said, Daisuke grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself up and began running alongside the company.

"Veemon let's go!" she shouted and her partner nodded jumping out of his barrel as Daisuke took out her D-3 and D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour Energise!" she shouted and Veemon began glowing blue and he transformed into Raidramon and Daisuke jumped onto his back and he ran off towards the gate at the end of the river. "We'll stop the Elves from closing the gate, you guys focus on staying alive." She shouted to the others.

"You'd better do the same thing!" Dwalin shouted, Daisuke nodded and Raidramon shot off towards the gate as an Elf pulled a lever causing the gate under the bridge to close just before the company made it through.

"Things never go according to plan," Daisuke grumbled drawing her sword before an arrow struck an Elf from behind and both she and her partner saw Orcs begin to climb onto the bridge and attack the guards.

"Orcs?" Raidramon asked in shock.

"Oh great, now we have to deal with those guys too." Daisuke replied.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon shouted firing blue electricity from the three spikes on his back at two Orcs electrocuting them. "Good thing you found everyone's weapons, otherwise we'd have a tough fight on our hands." He said as some Orcs attacked the others but were easily dispatched by the Dwarves and Bilbo.

"Less talk more fighting for now buddy," Daisuke said as she swung her sword cutting the head off an Orc, she then saw more Orcs on the other side of the river fighting a few Elves who had arrived. "Let's hope we can get away while the Elves and Orcs are fighting." She said and her partner nodded as he jumped over an Orc while Daisuke stabbed it.

Bilbo looked up at the lever that opened and closed the gate and saw it was now unguarded and he climbed out of his barrel and ran up to it. He stepped back as an Orc attacked him before Kili fired an arrow killing it and it fell into the water, Bilbo ran up the steps and stabbed another Orc and as he reached the lever he was struck in the knee by an arrow and he fell to the ground.

"Bilbo!" Daisuke shouted in worry, she stabbed another Orc as Raidramon ran over to the Hobbit who managed to pull himself up and he pulled the lever opening the gate before he fell into an empty barrel below and the arrow snapped off and he winced in pain.

"He'll be fine for now!" Fili told her as the barrels began falling down the waterfall, Raidramon jumped over the wall and continued to follow the others as they passed through rapids.

"He better be," Daisuke thought trying to find Bilbo's barrel in the water.

"He's a strong guy Dai, we can worry about him once we get away from here." Raidramon reassured her jumping over a gap in the path.

"Good point, come on keep up." Daisuke told him as she stabbed another Orc as they ran past it, she looked back and saw several Elves following them but they were focusing on fighting the Orcs which made her sigh in relief. "It seems we're not the immediate concern for the Elves."

"No but the Orcs are still a problem," Raidramon said firing another electric blast at a group of Orcs as they blocked the way.

"Cut the log!" Thorin shouted as he and the others headed towards a tree that had fallen over the river with several Orcs gathering there and they hit it with their weapons as they past sending the Orcs into the water when the tree split in half, an Orc jumped onto Bombur's barrel and stabbed it with a spear but he hit it with his weapon knocking it off and the spear hit a rock sending the large Dwarf out of the water and onto the ground and he began rolling downhill crushing any Orc that got in his way.

"Now that's what I call bowling for Orcs," Raidramon said making Daisuke laugh, Bombur's barrel came to a stop but he kicked the bottom out and stood up and began spinning like a top hitting several orcs knocking them down before the barrel broke under the stress and he jumped back into another free barrel in the water beside Nori and Ori who helped steady the large Dwarf.

"Come on we have to be losing them by now," Daisuke said as she swung her sword cutting another Orc's head off before Raidramon jumped across the river and crushed an Orc beneath his feet as he ran off, she looked back to see the Elves had stopped pursuing them but the Orcs had not. "On my signal jump into the river Raidramon…now!" she shouted and Raidramon jumped into the river as he turned back to Veemon and both were grabbed by Fili and Kili and they held onto the barrels tight as they rode downstream.

"Excellent escape plan, but we could have down without the Orcs chasing us," Fili said with a grin earning a slap on the head from Daisuke.

"Oh, shut up, just be glad I wasn't caught so I could come rescues you lot," she replied with a smile before she looked at Kili with a frown.

"I'm uh…sorry if I offended you in anyway," he apologised.

"Don't worry about it, just in future don't chat up the enemy otherwise the next thing I punch won't be something you recover from quickly." Daisuke replied with a grin and Veemon and Fili chuckled.

Unaware of the peril the company just went through, Gandalf who was accompanied by Radagast stood beside a dead tree and old statue that was nothing but rubble now at the foot of The High Fells **.** "I don't understand how the Nine Ringwraiths escaped Gandalf, the Necromancer should not be able to summon the dead, he is a human." Radagast said worried.

"Who said it was a human? You know the Nine Ringwraiths answer to only one master. We've been blind, Radagast. And in our blindness, the enemy has returned." Gandalf said making Radagast grow even more worried. "He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler, is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander. A commander of legions. The Enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the East. His eye is set on that mountain." He finished walking past Radagast.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To re-join the others. They are in grave danger, Daisuke most of all. He somehow summoned her to this world, I sent them on this quest, I cannot forsake them." Gandalf answered looking back at him.

"But if what you say is true, then the world is in great danger." Radagast informed him gently." The power in that fortress will only grow stronger."

"You want me to forsake my friends?" Gandalf asked him and Radagast sadly nodded. Meanwhile the Company had lost the Orcs, but for how long they didn't know and the current had slowed so now they would be sitting ducks if the Orcs caught up to them.

"I think we've lost them," Balin said as he and the others continued to slowly float down the river.

"Make for the shore," Thorin ordered and everyone began swimming to the shore.

"Ugh, well that could have been worse," Bofur said as he climbed out of his barrel.

"Whenever you say that we always end up in more trouble, need I remind you of when we were in Goblin Town?" Daisuke asked him as she wrung her hair as dry as she could, she saw Bilbo try to walk before he fell to his knees and hissed. "You alright, that looks bad," she said to the Hobbit.

"I'll be fine for now, just give me a minute." He replied with a shaky smile.

"We need to keep moving," Thorin said before Daisuke glared at him. "After you bind his leg, you have two minutes."

"We're close to Erebor, we probably could make it." Veemon said.

"But there is a lake between us and that mountain, we've no way to cross it." Balin informed him.

"And we can't go around, the Orcs will run us down sure as daylight. Even with our weapons we'd be outnumbered." Dwalin added.

"So, in other words we're screwed?" Daisuke asked crossing her arms.

"Pretty much." Fili answered, Daisuke sighed and walked off as everyone began to try and dry their clothes as best they could, Ori took off his boot and emptied the water in it back into the river as someone approached the company from behind with a bow and arrow in hand, but before he could fire the arrow he felt a sword press against his back.

"I'd not do that if I were you stranger," Daisuke told him making the rest of the company turn to look at the newcomer who was a tall man with black hair and a tattered coat. "You weren't thinking of killing sixteen strangers who have done nothing to you were you?" she asked.

"You're armed, and you are pressing your sword in my back," the man answered.

"A precaution." Daisuke said before she noticed a barge further downriver. "That barge over there, is it for hire by any chance?" she asked winking at the company as she stepped back from the stranger and soon he was moving the barrels onto his barge.

"Why do you think that I'd help you?" the man whose name the company learned was Bard asked looking at Daisuke.

"Your clothes have seen better days, and I bet you've got some hungry mouths to feed, right?" she asked and he looked at her. "How many kids?"

"A boy and two girls," he answered moving the last two barrels onto his barge.

"And their mother?" Daisuke asked and Bard tensed and she winced. "I'm sorry, she must have been beautiful."

"Aye, she was." Bard replied.

"Enough of the niceties," Dwalin grumbled only to be elbowed in the thigh by Veemon.

"Let Daisuke handle this, trust me she knows how to get what she wants if she tries." he whispered.

"Strange for a young lass and Halfling to be travelling with a group of Dwarves," Bard said.

"They're our…protection. You see we have always dreamed of exploring the world but we know it's dangerous so we hired these fine Dwarves to escort us around Middle Earth before we headed back to the Shire once our journey was complete." Daisuke lied smoothly and Bard looked at her then the Company.

"I see." He said looking at the barrels. "I know where these barrels came from, I assume you had a run in with the Elves and it didn't end well for you. No one enters Lake-Town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you all in irons then risk the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard said as he began untying his barge from the dock.

"We'll pay you double if you can smuggle us into Lake-Town," Daisuke blurted out making the Bargemen stop and look at her. "Half now and half if you get us there."

"And how do I know you'll honour that?" Bard asked and Daisuke held her hand out and Balin handed her a pouch of gold and she handed it to Bard who opened it and checked the weight of the pouch. "We have a deal then." He said shaking Daisuke's hand.

"Thank you." She replied smiling at the others who smiled back. "Everyone get into the barrels so we can leave."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Lake-Town

Lake-Town

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So, it ever was. So, will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth." Thranduil said as he walked around an Orc that Legolas had captured and was holding down on its knees with a knife against its throat.

"You were tracking a company of fifteen people consisting of thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling and lizard. Why?" Legolas asked the Orc who smirked.

"Not fifteen, not anymore." He answered. "The Halfling, the one who helped the others escape, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood, he'll be choking on it soon."

"I do not care about one dead Halfling. Answer the question. Tell us what you know and I will set you free, you have no need to fear us." Thranduil said smoothly.

"You had orders to kill them. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?" Legolas asked the Orc.

"The Dwarf runt will never be king." The Orc spat out with a growl.

"King? There is no King Under the Mountain, nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor, whilst the dragon lives." Legolas said.

"You know nothing. Your world will burn." The Orc said with an evil grin.

"What're you talking about? Speak!" Legolas told the Orc pressing his knife against its throat.

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One." The Orc said making Thranduil stop and glance at him. "Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you." He began laughing before with a single swift motion, Thranduil drew his sword and severed the Orc's head from its shoulders and the body began to spasm briefly.

"Why did you do that? You promised to set him free." Legolas said dropping the Orc's head which rolled down the steps.

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." Thranduil said coldly.

"There was more the Orc could tell us." Legolas said.

"There was nothing more he could tell me." Thranduil replied sheathing his sword and walking down the steps.

"What did he mean by the flames of war?" Legolas asked him.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great, it will destroy all before it. I want the watch doubled at our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves, but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it." Thranduil ordered walking off with several guards moving to obey his orders and Legolas walked off as well.

Meanwhile the large pack of Orcs that were following the company stopped at the edge of the river and one Orc kneeled beside a small pool of blood and stuck its finger into it and licked the blood and growled. "Halfling blood." He told Bolg.

"There is another scent." Bolg said sniffing the air looking around and he growled. "Man flesh. They have found a way to cross the lake."

As Bolg deduced the company were on Bard's barge as it sailed across the lake silently, the mist made it difficult to see anything past a few feet ahead of them. "Watch out!" Bofur warned as ruins appeared out of the mist but Bard avoided them easily.

"What're you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked him before being elbowed by Daisuke who glared at him slightly.

"If he wanted to drown us he'd have done it already." She said.

"She is right Master Dwarf, I was born and bred on these waters. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard explained.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it," Dwalin muttered.

"He didn't have to help us Dwalin, he could have left us for the Orcs to find and kill us." Veemon told the Dwarf as he sat on a crate besides Bilbo who was okay for now. "Besides we paid him half his fee already, once we get to Lake-town we just pay the rest."

"Just a slight problem, I think we're ten coins short." Balin said as he counted the remainder of their combined amount of coins. Daisuke sighed and she dug into her pockets and pulled out the locket that belonged to Gloin.

"Gloin, pay up. I think this is worth more than ten measly coins." She said tossing the locket that she found in Mirkwood to him.

"Aye, thank you lass." He said handing his coin pouch to Balin, it was then the group got their first look at the Lonely Mountain.

"Wow, we're so close." Daisuke whispered before she saw Bard walk over and she coughed to alert the others so they didn't give away their true reason for crossing the lake.

"Give me the rest of the money now," Bard said quickly.

"We agreed on paying the other half when we got to our destination." Daisuke said with a frown.

"If you value your freedom do it now, there are guards ahead." Bard told the group who all looked in front of them to see they were approaching a structure, Daisuke sighed and grabbed the coin pouch and handed it to him and soon they were all hiding in the barrels with Daisuke and Veemon sharing one.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin whispered as she looked out the hole in her barrel and saw Bard talking to someone.

"He's talking to someone," she answered before seeing him point at the barge. "And now he's pointing right at us." She then saw Bard and the man shaking hands. "And now they're shaking hands. That lying snake, we had a deal and he's selling us out." Daisuke hissed as Bard walked back to the barge but instead of them being caught fish began being dumped into the barrels onto the company.

"By Durin, this is disgusting," Kili whispered holding his nose. Soon Bard was moving his barge along the river again.

"Keep quiet." He hissed kicking a barrel to silence them. "We're approaching the tollgate." He whispered looking up at a large gate that led into Lake-town.

"Goods inspection, papers please." The man sitting in a small hut by the gate said before he noticed Bard. "Oh, it's you Bard. Anything to declare?"

"Morning Percy. And nothing, but that I am tired and cold, and longing for home." Bard answered handing a slip of paper to Percy.

"As am I." Percy said taking the paper and he stamped it. "Everything appears to be in order." He said but before he could hand the paper back to bard a sleazy looking man snatched it from his hand and Bard frowned at the man.

"Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm." He said reading the paper before tossing it away. "Only, they're not empty. Are they Bard?" he asked rhetorically. "I believe you are licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." He said grabbing a fish from a barrel.

"That's none of your business." Bard said calmly.

"No. But it's the Master's business, which makes it my business." He said with a smirk and Daisuke growled silently.

"Have a heart, Alfrid. People need to eat." Bard told him.

"These fish are illegal. Dump the barrels over the side." Alfrid said tossing the fish in his hand into the water. Four guards stepped onto the barge and began to dump the fish from the barrels slowly.

"Times are hard in this town, people are struggling." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"But it will be when the people learn the Master is dumping fish into the lake. When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked and Alfrid grimaced.

"Stop." He ordered and the guards stopped and stopped dumping the fish from the barrels thankfully before they discovered the company.

"Ever the People's champion, eh Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now bargeman but it won't last." Alfrid told him.

"Raise the gate." Percy said and the gate was raised allowing Bard past.

"The Master has his eye on you. We know where you live." Alfrid threatened Bard who shrugged.

"It's a small town Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." He replied, soon he docked his barge and began to tip over the barrels and the Dwarves, Daisuke, Veemon and Bilbo fell out.

"Great, now we smell like fish." Veemon groaned as he and Daisuke helped Bilbo stand while Bard handed a man at the dock some coins.

"You never saw them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing," he told the man who nodded. "Follow me," he told the company walking off quickly with Daisuke and Kili helping Bilbo walk as he began to limp.

"Once we get to his house, Oin try to fix his leg ok?" Daisuke whispered to the medic of the team who nodded.

"Da, our house is being watched." A teenage boy said running over to Bard who looked back at the others and whispered to his son of a plan and he then told the company.

"That's it I'm gonna kill him." Dwalin grumbled as he and the others waited beneath Bard's house in the freezing cold water.

"If the cold doesn't do us in first." Veemon said through chattering teeth as he held onto Daisuke, they then heard a series of knocks from above and climbed out, through the toilet.

"If anyone speaks of this to anyone, I'll rip their arms off." Dwalin growled as he climbed up first followed by the others who were helped up by Bard's son Bain.

"Noted." Daisuke said shivering as she walked up into the house.

"Da, why are their Dwarves, a girl and two strange people climbing out of our toilet?" the eldest daughter of Bard asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" the youngest girl asked.

"I doubt it little one. Even though my friend here is said to bring good luck, I think he's run out of it." Daisuke answered pointing to Veemon who waved slightly. A few minutes later the company were all wrapped up in blankets and tried to be as close to the small fire as they could be.

"They may not be the best fit but they will keep you warm," Bard told them as his daughter Sigrid began handing everyone cups of warm tea.

"Thank you," Daisuke said taking a cup and she took a sip before she saw Thorin looking out a window.

"A Dwarvish wind lance." He whispered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Daisuke said walking over to him with Balin.

"He has. The last time we saw a wind lance, a city was on fire." Balin explained softly. "It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed the city of Dale. Girion, the Lord of the City, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a wind lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." He explained. "The store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin told Daisuke.

"You speak of it as if you were there." Bard said walking up behind them.

"All Dwarves know the tale," Thorin replied.

"Then you know that Girion did hit the beast, he loosened a scale under its left wing, one more shot and the dragon would have been killed." Bain said causing Dwalin to chuckle.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." He said softly.

"We've given you our money, now we need transport out of here." Thorin told Bard who nodded.

"Wait here." he said walking off as Balin, Dwalin, Daisuke and Thorin walked down to the others.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin whispered.

"Durin's day begins the morning after next, we must reach the mountain before then." Balin added.

"And if we do not? If we do not find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili answered.

"We're not going anywhere without Bilbo, Oin how soon can he be able to move?" Daisuke asked the medic as he checked Bilbo's wound.

"I don't know lass; the wound should have stopped bleeding by now. It's nothing like I've seen before." he answered.

"Do what you can. We need him," Thorin said.

"Why do you care so much for a Hobbit?" Bard asked.

"He's a friend, and he's proven himself many times. Now tell us where we can find a boat." Thorin told him and the rest of the company nodded agreeing with him.

"You're not going anywhere, not until nightfall at least. There are spies watching this house, and probably every wharf and dock in town."

"Then we wait until nightfall, Kili, Fili you two and I are going to secure some boats for us. We need to get out of here before we're caught," Daisuke told the brothers. "Oin get Bilbo onto a bed, try and heal his wound or at least stop the bleeding. Veemon you help him and do whatever he asks, the rest of you keep quiet and stay hidden."

Once night had fallen, Daisuke, Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin snuck out of the house and headed for the docks. "Fili once we get the boats head back and tell the others, don't let anyone spot you." Thorin whispered and his nephew nodded as they waited for a guard to pass before running across a small wooden bridge.

"Do you think this plan is going to work?" Kili asked Daisuke.

"We need to have hope. And luck on our side," she whispered as she peeked around a corner and spotted two boats in decent condition tied to the dock. "Bingo, there is our ride. Fili go tell the others." She whispered and the Dwarf nodded and ran off quietly while the others ran to the boats and began untying them.

"Let's hope these will hold all of us across the lake." Thorin muttered.

"At least we have our weapons, and not some rusty makeshift stuff that we would have gotten if Daisuke didn't take them back from the Elves." Dwalin said and Daisuke smiled back. They finished untying the boats and saw the rest of the company arriving with Bilbo being helped by Bofur and Bifur and he began looking pale.

"I tried everything lass, nothing was working." Oin told Daisuke who frowned.

"There has to be something, what could the Orcs use to poison an arrow?" she whispered.

"The only thing I know of…no it can't be a Morgul arrow." Oin whispered his eyes widening in worry.

"A Morgul arrow?" Veemon asked.

"Aye. The only thing that can cure something like that is Elvish magic or Athelas." Oin answered.

"Athelas?" Daisuke whispered having not heard the name before as Bilbo stumbled and landed on the ground with a thud and he shouted in pain before he could stop himself making everyone tense as they heard guards shouting in the distance.

"Run!" Dori shouted but before they could the guards arrived with their weapons pointed at the company before they could draw their own weapons.

"Did someone break a mirror or something?" Daisuke whispered. "First, we were attacked by spiders, then the others were caught by Elves, then Bilbo was hurt by an Orc arrow and now we've been caught by the guards of Lake-town, what's next?" she thought.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. The Hidden Door

The Hidden Door

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"Get off me! Get off!" Dwalin shouted as the guards that had caught the company pushed them along towards the Master's house as the citizens of Lake-town began to leave their homes wondering what the commotion was about and it began snowing to add on to the misery of the company.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master demanded as he stormed out of his house with Alfrid glaring down at the company.

"We caught them stealing boats, sire." The captain of the guard informed him.

"Enemies of the state, eh?" the Master asked.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire." Alfrid said sneering down at the group.

"Hold your tongue, you pathetic weasel!" Daisuke shouted stepping forward as everyone fell silent. "You don't know who you're talking to. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" she announced as Thorin stepped forward causing the surrounding people to gasp at the sight of the heir to the throne of Erebor.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said making the Master's eyes widen as the people of Lake-town gasped and began muttering in awe. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silk and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the North! I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!" He announced and the crowd began cheering loudly.

"Death!" the crowd silenced hearing that shout as Bard walked through the crowd and glared at Thorin. "That is what you bring upon us, dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, you will bring destruction upon us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" he shouted and the crowd cheered once more.

"All of you listen to me!" Bard shouted quieting the crowd again. "You must listen, have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten all who died in the firestorm!?" he asked the crowd who all muttered and shook their heads as Bard glared at Thorin. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Thorin is nothing like his grandfather!" Daisuke shouted at Bard standing beside Thorin. "And don't just blame the Dwarves for Smaug, blame the Elves of the Woodland Realm. Where were they on the day Smaug came? Did they offer any aid to you people when Dale was destroyed? No, they did not. They watched from afar as the Dwarves were driven from their home. You were not the only ones to lose everything that day, the Dwarves were forced to wander Middle-Earth looking for a new home, countless women, children, sick and the elderly died because the Elves refused to help. You must trust Thorin, I promise he will give you what he promised once we defeat Smaug." She said and the crowd muttered finding agreement with her words while the company smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We must not be too quick to lay blame," The Master said. "After all Bard, it was Girion, Lord of Dale your ancestor who failed to kill the beast!" he shouted to Bard.

"It's true sire, we all know the tale. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid said sneering down at Bard as the crowd jeered in agreement.

"You just said let's not be quick to lay blame," Daisuke said glaring at the Master. "Or are you just saying that so you can get your greedy hands on the gold of Erebor?" she asked him.

"Do not speak to me that way you brat," he said.

"I'll speak however I want if I believe the person I speak about is a lying sack of Orc dung." Daisuke shouted. "I bet the only reason these people live in such poor conditions, starving and cold is because you take all the money you get from that knife eared bastard Thranduil gives you. I doubt these people have seen even a copper from the trade you do with him."

"Watch your tongue, how dare you accuse the master of such misdeeds." Alfrid shouted at Daisuke who smirked.

"Of course, the loyal ass-kisser would be quick to defend his meal ticket." She said casually. "People of Lake-town, are you going to let these two greedy slimeballs get their hands on the gold we give to you to rebuild your home?" she asked loudly and the crowd cheered loudly in her favour and she smirked.

"You dare turn these people against me!?" the Master shouted marching down the steps towards her.

"Not I. You have done that yourself with how greedy and selfish you are." She answered calmly. "If I were you, and your assistant I'd leave before we slay Smaug, because you won't see any of the treasure and my friends here would most likely kill you if you try to steal from them." The company of Dwarves nodded in agreement, nobody would steal from them not after they had been through so much. "I think it's time we leave. Come on guys, Durin's Day is in a few hours." She walked away from the Master with Thorin back to the company when the Master grabbed a sword from one of his guards and yelled as he ran towards Daisuke.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted jumping over his partner and he rammed his head into the Master knocking the fat oaf down, Daisuke pulled out her sword and held it against his chest.

"If we were not pressed for time, I'd kill you. But even then, you're not worth it, run away little man. Let's see how long you last without any of your ill-gotten wealth." She whispered coldly, the Master crawled away before he ran back into his house with Alfrid sneering at her before following his master.

"That…was…impressive. I didn't believe you had something like that in you," Thorin praised her.

"Eh, I'm not like most girls. You should know that by now." She replied with a grin. "Now come on let's get the boats, we've got our weapons and I think that's all we're gonna need."

"What about Bilbo?" Bofur asked pointing to the Hobbit who was being held up by Dwalin.

"Does anyone have any Athelas?" Daisuke asked the crowd who all muttered and shook their heads as she turned to Bard. "I know you're not keen on helping us now that you know our quest, but please he's a friend." She said to the bargeman.

"It's also called Kingsfoil," Oin explained and Bard looked at the half-deaf Dwarf confused.

"But that's just a weed, we feed it to the pigs." He said, Daisuke blinked and looked at Veemon who nodded and ran off to find the pig pens. "And do you promise you will stop Smaug from escaping the mountain and attacking us?" he asked Daisuke.

"I can't guarantee we will be able to kill him in Erebor, he is a dragon after all. But I promise that is Lake-town is destroyed we will help rebuild." She answered truthfully.

"We have your word?" Bard asked looking at her and Thorin.

"You do. Once the dragon is slain we will offer as much aid as possible." Daisuke promised and Bard looked at them and then at the people surrounding them.

"Very well, but you'll need a bigger boat to carry all of you. Those two you were going to use probably wouldn't last the journey." Bard told them.

"Well good thing we got caught then," Daisuke muttered, the crowd began to disperse leaving only the guards, Bard and the company. "May we stay at your place until the boat and everything else is prepared?" she asked.

"Might as well, your friend doesn't look like he'll make it otherwise." Bard answered glancing at Bilbo.

"We're not climbing up through the toilet again," Dwalin grumbled as they walked off.

"Agreed. The water is freezing, plus I think you still stink like sh-." Daisuke said before Thorin covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"Once we reclaim the mountain, you and I are sparring until you can't move even your pinkie toe." Dwalin promised and Daisuke gulped knowing Dwalin was serious.

A few minutes later the company were back in Bard's house with Bilbo laying on the table and he was being held down by Bofur and Bifur. "Where is that blasted lizard? How hard is it to find a pig pen on a floating town?" Thorin asked Daisuke.

"Don't worry, Veemon knows what he's doing. He'll be back, I know it." she answered as Bilbo shouted in pain and kicked Kili in the nose knocking him down before Nori held his leg down.

"Hold still Bilbo, you're only making it worse." Oin told the Hobbit.

"My leg feels like it's on fire, it's pretty bloody hard to stay still!" Bilbo shouted back as the door slammed open and Veemon ran into the house.

"Got the Athelas, please tell me this is the right plant." The Digimon begged handing a bundle of plants he had in his hands to Oin who looked at them and nodded.

"Aye. And not a moment too soon." He told him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Daisuke asked him, but when he didn't reply she took the Athelas from him. "Alright, I think I know what to do. One of my friends was a doctor and he did teach me and my friends first-aid in case we were hurt."

"Are you sure what you learned will work, I doubt you encountered something like this in your world." Oin said.

"Pray for a miracle then." Daisuke replied. "Veemon fill up that pot with water." She told her partner nodding to a pot on the floor and Veemon nodded and grabbed it and emptied poured what was in the pot out the window before he filled it up and ran over to her and she began pulling of the petals of the plant and putting them in the water as Bilbo shouted in pain as he was held down by the rest of the company.

"Come on Bilbo, don't give up on us here." Fili told him, Daisuke looked at Bilbo's wound and she took the Athelas out of the pot and pressed it against the wound and Bilbo grunted.

"Come on, just a little." Daisuke whispered closing her eyes to focus and the Crest of Miracles appeared on her forehead and her hands began glowing with a gentle golden aura leaving everyone looking at her in awe while Veemon grinned knowing what she was doing.

"By Durin," Balin whispered, Daisuke took a deep breath and moved her hands away from the wound and it had been closed and any signs of the poison seemed to be vanishing as colour returned to Bilbo's skin.

"How do you feel?" Veemon asked the Hobbit as Daisuke sat down slowly.

"Better, I'm not in pain anymore." He answered.

"Good, because I am not doing that again." Daisuke told the company who looked at her. "I'm fine, just give me a second, I rarely use that ability I have from the Golden Radiance because it takes a lot out of me."

"But still, thank you." Bilbo told her gratefully and she smiled.

"You're a friend Bilbo, I do anything to help my friends." Soon dawn arrived and the company walked through Lake-town to the dock and found a large boat that were being loaded with supplies by the guards, the company also wore new clothes as well as armor to provide them protection from Smaug when they entered the mountain.

"Can't believe I have to wear this," Veemon muttered walking beside Daisuke wearing a breastplate, boots and a helmet.

"I think you look handsome, and very intimidating." Daisuke told her partner with a smile.

"As do you," Veemon replied looking at Daisuke's new outfit. She wore black boots, dark brown shin-guards with metal protectors in the shape of diamonds over the knees, dark brown leather pants, a black belt with a silver belt buckle. A dark brown tank top with a red sleeveless coat over it with a silver lining, black straps around her chest, runes were embroidered on the inner lining of the coat.

She also wore silver shoulder guards, a light brown fingerless glove on her right hand, leather straps wrapped around her right forearm and part of the glove and leather straps wrapped around her left forearm to her wrist and a silver greave was on her left arm and she kept her belt that had her sword and pouches for her digivice and D-Terminal.

"How you feeling Bilbo? Daisuke asked the Hobbit who gave her a smile.

"Much better thanks to you, I didn't know if I was going to make it or not."

"It's a good thing that you did make it then Master Baggins, we wouldn't be anywhere without our burglar," Thorin said as the company began to board the boat. "We'd best be on our way."

"We're so close," Fili said as some of the company began to row the boat away from Lake-town amidst farewells from the people. "Uncle used to tell Kili and I tales of the mountain when we were young."

"Well you guys will finally get to see the mountain with your own eyes soon," Daisuke said with a smile at the twins who smiled back, Veemon leaned against the side of the boat when his foot touched something and he picked it up.

"Hey Balin, is this one of those black arrows you were talking about?" he asked the old Dwarf making everyone look back at him to see him holding a massive arrow.

"Aye, but how is it possibly here. They were all lost when Smaug attacked," he said as Daisuke looked back at Lake-town and spotted Bard who slightly nodded and she nodded back.

"I think the bargeman gave it to us. Seems Girion didn't fire all of them on that day."

"It's too big for us to use, there are no Wind lances in Erebor." Thorin said before Veemon coughed and grinned.

"Who needs a mounted weapon to use this, I can just turn into Ex-Veemon and ram it into Smaug's heart."

"That is so crazy it just might work. I doubt Smaug would anticipate another dragon entering Erebor, add to the fact he's not used to the scent of a Hobbit means we can find the chink in his armour and once we do Veemon can finish him off." Daisuke said with a smile.

"Well it would save us the trouble of being burned alive by a dragon," Bofur said, soon the boat reached the other side of the shore and everyone disembarked and continued their journey and soon stopped on a cliff overlooking the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale, but now it is a ruin." Balin answered.

"It is almost midday, we must find the hidden door before the sun sets," Thorin said.

"But Gandalf told us to meet him here on the overlook," Bilbo said.

"Something must have come up, we can't wait Bilbo. I'm sure he'd understand if we just find the door and open it." Daisuke said. Bilbo looked back at the ruins of Dale as everyone else moved on before he followed.

Soon the company had reached the foot of the mountain and began to search for the hidden door. "If the map is true the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said as he took out the map and looked at it as everyone looked around.

"At times like this I hate how good Dwarves are when it comes to their stonework. It's almost like they don't want even themselves to find anything." Veemon said and Bifur grunted with a nod of his head. "Have you ever thought of painting a road sign saying hidden door right here or something?" he asked the mute Dwarf who grunted and shook his head. "Yeah, too much to ask."

"Up here!" they all heard Bilbo shout and ran towards the Hobbit to see a staircase carved into the stone of one of the statues that stood near the collapsed door of the mountain.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin said with a smile, everyone walked to the stairs and began climbing and soon they reached the top just as the sun began setting. "This must be it, the Hidden Door," Thorin whispered running onto the ledge where the door hopefully was. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" he shouted holding the key in his hand as the others cheered.

"We have the key, now we just need to find the keyhole," Dwalin said as he began searching for any sign of a keyhole.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Thorin muttered looking back at the setting sun. "Nori." He said and the burglar of the company nodded and walked to the wall and began tapping it with a spoon.

"Last light of Durin's Day," Veemon said as Daisuke scratched her head. "Doesn't that seem a bit vague?" Daisuke nodded as Dwalin begun kicking the wall to try and force the door open as the sun set behind the mountains.

"No…we were so close," Fili whispered in disbelief falling to his knees with the other Dwarves also hanging their heads in sadness.

"Wait, the sun isn't the last light." Daisuke said making them all look at it.

"What do you mean?" Gloin asked as she smiled.

"The last light isn't during the day. It's at night, when the moon is in the sky." Just as she said those words she looked at the sky as the clouds parted allowing the moon to shine down upon the mountain and the others all began smiling too.

"The last moon of autumn." Bilbo said, Thorin turned to the wall as he finally saw the keyhole bathed in moonlight and he pushed the key into the keyhole and turned it and everyone heard a solid thump, he then pushed against the wall and it opened revealing a corridor into the mountain.

"Erebor." He whispered.

"Thorin," Balin said softly as tears welled in his eyes, Thorin patted him on the shoulder before he pulled Daisuke into a hug and she giggled.

"Thank you, again you have proven yourself." He whispered, Daisuke smiled and returned the hug before she stepped back and nodded to Thorin who walked through the door first. "I know these walls. These halls. This stone." He whispered placing his hands on the walls with a smile. "You remember it Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin replied walking through the door with the others following.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defence of this home." Gloin whispered reading an inscription on a carving on the roof.

"Bilbo, I think it's time for you to do your job," Daisuke whispered with a smile and Bilbo gulped. "No pressure."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." The Hobbit mumbled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. The Servant of Shadows

The Servant of Shadows

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

Meanwhile many miles from Erebor, Gandalf and Radagast were travelling through Mirkwood until they arrived at an old fortress. "Dol Guldur. The Hill of Sorcery." Gandalf mumbled looking at the fortress.

"It looks at abandoned," Radagast pointed out.

"As it is meant to. A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our Enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself. He has not regained his full strength. Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand." Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked in confusion before his eyes widened. "You're not going in there, alone are you?"

"On no account, come after me." Gandalf told his fellow wizard who nodded and began walking back to his sled. "Do I have your word?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Radagast shouted back. Gandalf walked down some steps before he began crossing a long bridge towards the fortress. "Wait, Gandalf!" Radagast shouted coming back stopping the wizard. "What if it's a trap!?"

"Turn around, and don't come back." Gandalf told him drawing his sword. "It is undoubtedly a trap." He muttered once Radagast was gone and he continued walking towards the fortress.

The fortress of Dol Guldur was silent, nothing but the wind made a noise as Gandalf carefully navigated the walkways. "The evil that is hidden here, I command it to come forth! I command it to reveal itself!" Gandalf shouted in an ancient language slamming his staff on the ground and a bubble of magic pulsed through the fortress. He continued to repeat the words while slamming his staff each time.

"The wizard has come," Azog hissed looking above him as he and another Orc remained hidden.

"He is lifting the spell. He will find us," the Orc said fearfully.

"That is the point," a third voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows wearing a cloak that covered their face and most of their body. "My master shall show himself to the wizard, with a demonstration of his power."

"I can handle the old wizard," Azog growled before he was pushed against a wall by an unseen force.

"Speak only when I permit you to speak Orc, you failed the Master once. And were humiliated in your last encounter with the company of Oakenshield, if you want a second chance, you will let me take it from here." the cloaked figure said before walking off and only then did the force holding Azog to the wall leave and the pale Orc fell to his knees and he snarled.

Dark clouds began looming over the fortress as Gandalf walked down some more steps to a larger courtyard and he continued to speak ancient words before slamming his staff down with another pulse of magic covering the fortress.

"Looking for something?" Gandalf turned and held his sword and staff up at the cloaked figure who chuckled. "Or someone, it matters not Wizard. It is too late for you to stop us." The figure quicker than Gandalf could react appeared in front of him and sent him into a wall with a swing of their hand. "To think Azog would fear a single wizard. It shows just how much he has fallen since your last encounter with him outside Goblin Town, or was it because he underestimated your female companion?" they stepped towards Gandalf before he grabbed his staff and held it towards the figure who stumbled back as Gandalf pushed some of his power into it.

"Where is your master, tell me!" he demanded causing the figure to laugh.

"He is everywhere. His power is what fuels me, what little power he managed to fuel me with after using most to create his ring." They said grabbing their cloak and ripping it off and Gandalf's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"What trickery is this?" he asked looking at someone who looked exactly like Daisuke, only it resembled the form she took from Galadriel's vision.

A pair of demonic dragon wings, two horns on her head, black armour over her chest, forearms and legs, her hair was violet with black streaks, sharp claws, talons for her feet, a tail and three large spines were growing out her back.

"Not trickery, just the power of my master. What little of the special power he could draw from the girl before she came to Middle-Earth he used to create me. His loyal servant, and once I deal with you she will be next, then my master will soon return." She hissed before a bright flash of light hit her from Gandalf's staff and when the light vanished the wizard had fled. "You cannot run from me wizard!" she shouted.

Gandalf ran through the fortress and heard Orcs joining the chase, he walked onto a bridge and hit the wall behind him with his staff causing it to crumble and take out an Orc and the bridge behind hi stopping their pursuit.

"There is no light that can defeat the darkness wizard." A voice hissed stopping Gandalf in his tracks as a cloud of darkness began forming in front of him. He held his staff up creating a barrier of light driving the darkness away from him, the barrier pushed back destroying some of the bridge in front of Gandalf before it shrunk back as the darkness grew around him. Gandalf was thrown back, the darkness lunged for him but he reformed his barrier just in time and grunted in effort as the darkness continued to attack the barrier of light.

The darkness pushed forward again before Gandalf pushed back, the darkness stopped briefly before doubling its assault knocking Gandalf back and the darkness formed into an ethereal being of flame, Gandalf held his staff up but to his horror it began turning into dust, once it was gone the darkness picked Gandalf up and slammed him into the ground before he was thrown into a wall which began to crumble around him.

"Sauron!" Gandalf spoke in fear as the flames formed into a great eye that glowed with malice at the wizard before he was dropped to the ground and groaned.

"Do you see it now Wizard? The power of my master?" the demon in Daisuke's visage said with a twisted smile.

"Take him away, break him." The eye hissed to her.

"As you command, my lord." She bowed before dragging the wizard away and soon he was locked in a small cage hanging over a ledge. "I'll be back for you later." The demon told him before walking off.

"You are not alone, Mithrandir." The soft voice of Lady Galadriel comforted him in his mind as she whispered soft words of comfort to the wizard.

Gandalf began muttering to himself to keep back the darkness of the fortress from poisoning his mind. "Spells will not save you now wizard!" an Orc shouted hearing the muttering and he grabbed Gandalf's cell and threw it on the ground before he ripped it open and grabbed the wizard. "This is my master's domain, now die wizard!" he slammed Gandalf into the ground and snarled before light footsteps alerted him to another presence, he turned and came face to face with Galadriel and with a flick of her hand, the Orc was no more his last scream of terror echoing through the fortress.

Galadriel looked down at the weakened Gandalf and picked him up in her arms and began carrying him down some stairs.

"Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone," Galadriel stopped as the demon stepped into view with a smirk.

"Nine for mortal Men doomed to die." Galadriel whispered looking around to see nine Wraiths appearing and surrounding her and Gandalf.

"You cannot fight the darkness, even now you fade. You are but one speck of light, alone in the darkness." The demon hissed with a smirk.

"Who said I am alone?" Galadriel asked the demon who frowned before she saw Elrond arrive and draw his sword followed shortly by Saruman.

"Are you in need of my assistance, my lady?" Saruman asked Galadriel as the Wraiths screeched.

"Oh this should be fun," the demon said jumping onto a statue to watch the fight.

"You should have stayed dead." Elrond told the Wraiths as he began fighting them with Saruman joining using his magic to knock the Wraiths attacking him away while Elrond bested them with his sword.

"Mithrandir, come back," Galadriel whispered to Gandalf while the fight continued, she kissed his forehead and he began taking deep breaths and he gasped as his eyes opened.

"He…he is here," he told Galadriel who nodded sadly.

"Yes, the darkness has returned." She said.

"And it's too late to be stopped by you Elf. The Dark Lord will return soon, and all of Middle-Earth shall become his." The demon said with a smirk.

"Gandalf!" she turned to see Radagast arriving on his sled and stop beside Galadriel and Gandalf. "Climb on quick!" he urged the wizard.

"You must get him out of here, it's draining his life." Galadriel told the brown wizard as Gandalf climbed onto the sled and grabbed Galadriel's hand.

"Come with me my lady," he begged her, she looked at him softly before she glared at Radagast.

"Go!" she ordered and the rabbits pulling the sled ran off and Radagast and Gandalf fled, soon the Wraiths were defeated by Saruman and Elrond and the demon growled.

"How hard is it to kill three people!?" she shouted jumping down as the ring of fire appeared behind her.

"It has begun. The East shall fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise. The time of the Elves is over, the time of the Orc has come." Sauron spoke to the three as the nine Wraiths reformed behind the demon who smirked.

"We'll start by killing you three, then I'll finish off the other two wizards. Then nothing will stop us," she said as Galadriel stood up and seemingly changed and held up a phial of light that shone brightly making the Wraiths screech and vanish.

"You have no power here, servant of Morgoth!" she shouted her voice echoing throughout the fortress. "You are nameless. Faceless. Formless." She continued as the ring of fire began flickering trying to fight back against the light while the demon hissed covering her face. "Go back to the void from whence you came!" she commanded as the phial of light shone brighter making the demon scream as she was consumed by the fire as it fled the fortress and Galadriel turned back to her normal self and fell back and was caught by Elrond.

"We were all deceived," Elrond whispered.

"The spirit of Sauron endured," Galadriel said weakly.

"And has been banished. He will flee to the East." Saruman said.

"Gondor must be warned, the must set watch on the walls of Mordor." Elrond said.

"No. Look after the Lady Galadriel. She has spent much of her power; her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlorien." Saruman told him.

"My Lord Saruman. He must be hunted down and destroyed once and for all," Elrond replied.

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-Earth. Go now. Leave Sauron to me." Saruman said.

Far from Dol Guldur, Radagast and Gandalf had arrived at Radagast's home. "I need a horse," Gandalf said getting off the sled walking off.

"What? Gandalf where are you going?" Radagast asked walking after him.

"To Erebor, they must be warned," Gandalf answered seriously. "They have no idea what is coming their way, I saw them Radagast, rank upon rank of Orcs from Moria and Mount Gundabad. They have begun marching upon the mountain."

"But why? Smaug has not been slain yet, what purpose would they have to march now?" Radagast asked.

"To have the element of surprise. When Smaug is defeated, I fear they will attack giving the company no time to defend themselves and to claim the mountain." Gandalf said mounting a horse. "You must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle for the mountain is about to begin."

"You'd best go then my friend." Radagast said patting the horse. "Go now, show Gandalf the meaning of haste," he whispered to the horse which nodded.

"Farewell my friend. May we meet again soon," Gandalf said before he rode off towards Erebor.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. The Great Dragon Smaug

The Great Dragon Smaug

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked Balin as the two walked down the corridor alone before stopping just around the corner.

"A large, white jewel." Balin answered.

"That's it? Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there." Bilbo told him.

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it, trust me." Balin said walking off and Bilbo followed before the old Dwarf stopped and sighed deeply. "In truth lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonour in turning back."

"No, Balin. I promised I would do this, and I think I must try," Bilbo said and Balin looked at him before he chuckled.

"It never ceases to amaze me."

"What?" Bilbo asked as Balin smiled warmly.

"The courage of Hobbits. Go now, and with as much luck as you can muster." He told the Hobbit who nodded and began walking down some more steps. "Oh, and Bilbo," the Hobbit looked back at the now nervous Dwarf. "If there is in face a live dragon down there…don't waken it." Bilbo nodded and took two more steps before turning to ask Balin something only to see him already back down the corridor and he sighed.

"Brilliant spot of bother you've got yourself into this time Bilbo," he muttered to himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped before his mouth was covered by a hand and he saw it was Daisuke who grinned.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" she teased before she got serious. "Listen, I know you can probably get out of any danger you end up in down there, but something's not sitting well with me. If you're not back in fifteen minutes or somehow let us know how you're doing I'll be coming in after you." She told him.

"Are the others ok with that?" Bilbo whispered.

"You think Thorin would stop me?" Daisuke asked with a smile and Bilbo shuddered.

"Now I see why women most women are feared," he thought as he walked off while Daisuke headed back to the others.

"Good luck Bilbo," she thought. Bilbo continued walking through the secret passage and stepped out onto a walkway.

"Hello?" he whispered and heard no reply, he then knocked twice on the wall before the knocks echoed and he stepped back into the passage and waited to see if something happened but nothing did and he sighed. "He's not at home. That's good, very good," he muttered walking out of the passage to some stairs leading down to lower levels before his eyes widened as he saw the almost ocean of gold, silver and fine gems below him. "How am I going to find a single white gem in that? And my share is going to overflow Bag-End, I'm gonna need another Hobbit Hole."

He walked down the stairs and began climbing his way through the treasure, trying his best not to slip and disturb anything in case the sound woke the dragon. "Arkenstone, a large, white jewel." He whispered as he began looking through a pile of white gems of various sizes and cuts before he tossed one away and it hit a gold chalice and he tensed at the sound it made.

He continued searching for the Arkenstone as he moved a gold plate which trigged a small avalanche of gold coins and he slowly looked up nervously, he gasped upon seeing the closed eye of Smaug and hid behind a pillar. He cautiously peeked around the pillar as Smaug exhaled blowing some treasure away. "Time to go," he thought taking a step before he saw another avalanche of gold and saw part of Smaug's tail. "How long is he?" taking a deep breath as he waited for the gold to settle and he stepped down the mountain of treasure when Smaug's head moved and he stopped and held his head. "How do I get myself into these situations?" he thought ducking behind a large mountain of gold just before Smaug's eye opened and his head emerged from the treasure and he sniffed the air.

"Well now, thief, I know you are there. I can smell you, I can hear your breath, I feel your air. Where are you?" Smaug asked as the rest of him shook off the treasure. "Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light."

Back outside the mountain the rest of the company waited for Bilbo to return, Daisuke sat on a boulder and sighed. "It's been too long, what if something happened to him." She said.

"Have faith in him lass, you can't always be there to save the rest of us." Dwalin told her gently.

"This is different, Bilbo is alone in there with a live dragon that can wake up at any moment. If something happens to him then this whole quest will have been for nothing since I doubt anyone here would go into Erebor to find the Arkenstone themselves." Daisuke said.

"We cannot jeopardise everything for one burglar," Thorin told her calmly and Daisuke frowned.

"Bilbo, his name is Bilbo. And he's worth a lot more than some fancy white gem." She whispered before she turned to Veemon. "Stay here buddy, we can't risk Smaug picking up your scent."

"Alright, be safe. I'll keep an eye on these guys." Veemon said winking and Daisuke nodded and kissed his forehead before she walked down the secret passage alone.

"Stubborn as a Dwarf that one," Balin muttered.

"We've rubbed off on her," Dwalin said in agreement with his brother, Thorin grunted and looked away with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile back in the mountain, Bilbo continued to hide from Smaug and when the dragon was looking away from him he took his chance and ran down the mountain of treasure as fast as he could to find a new place to hide, Smaug turned and slithered down the mountain after him.

Daisuke ran out of the secret passage and gasped at the sight of the treasure of Erebor. "Oh my…gosh, how were they expecting Bilbo to find a single gem in all this?" she thought before she saw Smaug and gulped. "And he's awake, better find Bilbo so we can get out of here to rethink our plan." She took out the ring from her pocket and slipped it on her finger and turned invisible and she ran down the stairs and began running across the treasure which caused Smaug to stop his pursuit of Bilbo and investigate the new intruder.

"Another thief? But this one I cannot see." He spoke as Daisuke hid behind another pillar and noticed Bilbo had found a new place to hide. "There is something about you." Smaug said as he slowly moved around the pillar. "Something you carry. Something made of gold." He looked directly at Daisuke who backed up against the pillar. "But far more…precious." Smaug hissed and Daisuke began hearing a voice coming from the ring.

"Precious! Precious!" the voice said repeatedly before she saw the eye of flame again and gasped and found herself holding the ring in her hand and now visible to Smaug who narrowed his eye.

"There you are, my little thief in the shadows." He growled.

"I...I didn't come to steal from you. O Smaug, the Immeasurably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you were really as great as the old tales said you were." Daisuke said softly causing Smaug to snarl. "I did not believe them." this caused the dragon to move away from her and soon stand to his full height showing his grandeur to both her and Bilbo.

"And do you believe them now!?" he bellowed arrogantly.

"Truly, the tales and songs, fall utterly short of your enormity. O Smaug the Stupendous." Daisuke said humbly.

"Do you think flattery will keep you and your accomplice alive?" Smaug asked.

"Um….no," Daisuke answered and Smaug growled.

"No indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your friend's kind before, and you are a female with a strange skin colour. Are you a Haradrim, or an Easterling?" he asked moving closer to her, she gulped before her eyes laid on a white gem that shone brightly and she gasped.

"The Arkenstone," she thought, she looked over to Bilbo who looked at her and she nudged her head slightly towards the stone and he blinked before he too saw the stone and his eyes widened before he nodded.

"I come from across the sea and the land of the rising sun." Daisuke told Smaug as he continued walking around her and she stayed perfectly still to not give him a reason to eat her. "Through desert, and forest and field I have travelled. Through the air I am she who walks unseen, the keenest eyed I elude with ease."

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug asked his face mere feet from her as he showed her his fangs.

"Miracle Maker, Golden One, Ring-Bearer." Daisuke answered resisting the urge to gag from the stench of Smaug's pungent breath.

"Lovely titles, go on." Smaug insisted.

"Um…Barrel Rider." She said.

"Barrel Rider, now that is interesting. But what of your Dwarf friends?" Smaug asked with a snarl.

"Um Dwarves? Uh nope…no Dwarves here," she answered.

"Do not play games with me!" Smaug bellowed slamming his tail into a pillar causing it to topple. "I know the scent and taste of Dwarf, you both reek of it. They sent you both in here to do their dirty work, while they skulk about outside." Daisuke carefully inched her way towards the Arkenstone while Smaug was looking elsewhere as Bilbo stepped out of hiding to distract him.

"Truly, you are mistaken. O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities." He said and Smaug looked at him and growled.

"You both seem to have nice manners, for thieves and liars." Daisuke took her chance and grabbed the Arkenstone which hummed with warmth in her hands before she pocketed it. "I know Dwarves better than most. It is the gold! They are drawn to it like flies to dead flesh!" he growled slamming his foot down near her and she was sent rolling down a hill of treasure.

"Sounds familiar," she thought thinking of how Smaug described the Dwarves and it sounded like himself being drawn to the treasure of Erebor.

"Did you both think I would not know this day would come!? That a pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain!?" Smaug shouted knocking another pillar over which caused the ground to shake and if was even felt in Lake-town.

"This was their home, of course they'd come to take it back!" Daisuke shouted at the dragon.

"The King Under the Mountain is dead! I took his throne, I ate his people like a wolf among sheep!" Smaug told them both cruelly as both ran down a flight of steps. "I kill when I wish, and go wherever I wish. My armor is iron." He said as he glided down the slope of treasure after them as they took refuge under a platform. "No blade can pierce me."

"What about Bilbo, and Daisuke?" Ori asked worried as he and the others continued to wait outside the entrance.

"Give them more time." Thorin said.

"To do what? To be killed?" Veemon asked him. "That's my best friend in there, we can't just let Smaug kill them both. Besides would this be all worth it in the end? A sickness lies upon that treasure in there Thorin, and it drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather, you'd do well to remember that." Thorin told the digimon.

"You're not yourself. The Thorin we all know wouldn't hesitate to go in there to help those he cared about. And before you say you won't risk the quest for the lives of two people, I'll remind you that if it weren't for them we'd probably still be stuck in Mirkwood locked up, or we'd be eaten by those spiders, heck we may not have even survived our first encounter with Azog if not for them. Thorin ask yourself this, what's more important…your friends or an insignificant white gem. I know what I'd choose." Veemon said walking away from Thorin who looked at him them at Balin who was silent but he saw what Balin thought in his eyes alone.

"It's Oakenshield!" Smaug shouted as he moved around the treasure horde. "He sent you in here to reclaim the Arkenstone, didn't he?"

"No he didn't. We've got no idea what you're talking about," Bilbo said.

"Don't deny it. I guessed his true purpose some time ago. But Oakenshield's quest will fail. A darkness is coming, soon it shall spread to every corner of Middle-Earth." Smaug said causing Bilbo and Daisuke to share a worried look.

"A darkness, do you mean the Orcs?" Daisuke asked making Smaug chuckle.

"It is not the pawns you need to fear, but the one who moves them on the chessboard, the great eye shall soon gaze upon all and pierce mountain, forest, home and flesh." He answered cryptically.

"That doesn't sound good." Bilbo whispered.

"No kidding, let's move we gotta get out of here." Daisuke said and as soon as Smaug was far away from them they ran back towards the passage. As they ran up the stairs they soon Thorin run out of the passage and he looked around him at all the treasure and Daisuke saw his expression change slightly. "Thorin we gotta get out of here." she told him as they reached him.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" he asked them quickly.

"Let's talk about this later, when we don't have a dragon about to kill us!" Daisuke shouted, her eyes widened as Smaug appeared and glared at them as he and Thorin locked eyes just before the rest of the company ran out of the passageway.

"You will all burn!" Smaug roared running towards them.

"Jump!" Daisuke shouted jumping down a hill of treasure with the others following just before Smaug breathed fire at them, he then roared and breathed more flame at the roof of the mountain sending waves of flame down around him and Thorin pushed Daisuke down a hallway before the fire hit his coat and set it on fire and he rolled into the room the others were in and he took the burning coat off.

"Come on," he said running off with the others after him.

"Veemon think you could use that arrow against Smaug?" Daisuke asked her partner.

"If you find a weak spot then I can turn into Ex-Veemon and ram it into him." He answered.

"Shush." Thorin whispered as they stopped just short of a long walkway as they all listened for Smaug.

"Did we give him the slip?" Dori asked.

"No. He's too cunning for that," Dwalin answered.

"Where to now?" Bilbo asked.

"The western guardroom, there may be a way out." Thorin answered.

"It's too high, there's no chance," Balin whispered.

"It's our only chance." Thorin replied.

"Can't we somehow trap him in an unused part of the mountain? Like an abandoned mine shaft?" Daisuke asked.

"We'd never make it that far down without him catching us." Thorin answered as they began walking silently across the walkway when a coin hit the ground and everyone tensed and looked at Daisuke and Bilbo who were looking up and they too looked to see Smaug above them with coins dropping from his scales. Thorin silently motioned for them to continue and they walked off while keeping an eye on Smaug, soon they found the western guardroom but were shocked at what they saw.

"No…" Daisuke whispered horrified, dozens of bodies laid everywhere of all ages both male and female. "They must have come here looking for a way out but found themselves trapped." Kili wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for comfort as they all bowed their heads in sadness.

"We might make it to the mines, we could last a few days." Balin suggested.

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering. Clawing for breath." Thorin whispered. "Make for the forges, we will kill the dragon."

"He'll see us, sure as daylight." Dwalin told him.

"Not if we split up." He replied.

"We'll never make it," Fili told his uncle.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin said.

"Leave it to us," Daisuke said. "Veemon think Raidramon can outrun that worm?" she asked her partner who grinned.

"Oh yeah, let's do it." he said as they ran off with the others as Daisuke took out her D-Terminal which began glowing blue as did Veemon before he transformed into Raidramon and Daisuke jumped on her partner as he ran down a walkway.

"Flee! Run for your lives. There is nowhere to hide!" Smaug told them as he emerged from a cave in the wall.

"Who said we're hiding from ya?" Daisuke asked him.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon roared firing blue lightning from his three spikes at the dragon hitting him in the jaw, Smaug growled and roared as Raidramon ran off.

"Now I know why I smelt the scent of my kin on you as well girl. You think that runt can usurp me!?" he bellowed chasing after them.

"Nope, but he's a lot faster than you are!" Daisuke answered as Raidramon jumped over a chasm and landed on another walkway and ran off.

"Hey you, here!" Dwalin shouted on another walkway with Nori causing Smaug to turn his attention to them and chase them.

"Behind you worm!" Dori shouted from behind Smaug with Ori and Bombur and Smaug growled and went after them instead.

"Over here ugly!" Kili shouted as he and his brother ran down another walkway and just barely made it inside a building before Smaug slammed his tail down causing the walkway to crumble, Bifur and Gloin ran down another walkway and Smaug growled and chased them and breathed fire at them causing the rock around them to begin heating up as they jumped down two chutes and fell into buckets on a line.

"This way! It's this way!" Balin shouted as he and Bilbo stopped by a door as Thorin kept running.

"Thorin!" Bilbo shouted causing him to stop, he turned around only to see Smaug had found them.

"Follow Balin, go!" he shouted running off as Bilbo and Balin ran through the door, Thorin ran from Smaug as he breathed more fire and he jumped off the floor and grabbed a one-person lift for mining the shaft and he began heading down.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted as he watched on as the dragon chased at Thorin, he swung one of his axes and hit a level causing the lift to stop as the counterweight dropped. "Hold on!" he shouted, Thorin began moving up and passed Smaug just by his eye before he was stopped as the dragon snapped his chairs on the rope beneath the lift and pulled causing the mechanism that operated the lift to be ripped from its mounting and fall down the shaft. Thorin found himself standing precariously on Smaug's snout and as the dragon opened his mouth to try and eat Thorin he jumped onto another lift as Nori struck another lever causing Thorin to shoot up the shaft as the mechanism hit Smaug knocking him further down the shaft.

"Thorin!" Nori shouted grabbing Thorin's hand as he jumped off the lift just before Smaug breathed fire up the shaft trying to burn the exiled king, both ran off and made it to the forges and found the rest of the company there.

"The plans not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin told him.

"He's right, we've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin added as Smaug roared and Daisuke smirked.

"I think we do." She said walking to the large gate that separated the forges from the shaft Smaug was climbing up. "Ya know Smaug. My buddy can fly better than you, you call that breath of fire terrible, then you need to smell my cat's breath. You think you're scary to look at? Than you haven't seen my sister in the morning with makeup, now that's terrifying."

"Has she gone mad!?" Kili asked Veemon.

"Trust me, she does this all the time." he answered. "Though we might want to take cover." He answered nervously.

"Your mother was a gecko, you giant lizard! You call yourself a dragon. Please I'm more dragon when I'm mad than you ever have or will be. You're all smoke, no fire. You must be great at cook outs. You know even without you breathing fire at me. Your breath may kill me. You know, you'll make a great couple of coats, boots and gloves. On the other hand, I don't think you'll make great boots. Man, you sure know how to put the drag in dragon." Daisuke continued to insult Smaug as he finally emerged from the shaft and glared at her and roared as Kili pulled her behind one of the large bars of the gate as the others took cover just as Smaug breathed fire at them all and it hit the forges and they began igniting one by one.

"Next time, warn us when you're gonna do that." Kili told her as she chuckled sheepishly.

"It worked, didn't it?" she asked as they ran from the gate as Smaug began breaking it down.

"Bombur get those bellows working." Thorin told the large Dwarf who nodded and jumped onto a large chain and began pumping giant bellows that caused the forges flames to turn blue with each blow. "Bilbo, on my mark pull that lever over there." He instructed the Hobbit pointing to a lever and Bilbo nodded running off. "Balin, can you still make a flash-flame?"

"Aye, it'll only take a jiffy." Balin answered running off with some of the others.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin whispered as Smaug continued to smash the gate before he ripped it open and everyone ran off.

"You sure this is gonna work, how long has it been since these machines have moved?" Daisuke asked.

"They'll work as they were built to, the Elves may be better craftsman, but we Dwarves can build to last." Thorin answered as they ran past the forges and Bilbo who had reached the lever.

"Incoming!" Veemon shouted as Smaug came around the forges and growled and prepared to burn all three of them.

"Now!" Thorin told Bilbo who jumped and grabbed the lever and torrents of water gushed from several mouths in the wall and hit Smaug snuffing out his fire and he roared and jumped back as he tried to dry himself. The water slowed to a more controlled pour and began spinning waterwheels which caused the rest of the machinery in the forges to begin moving again.

"And what now?" Daisuke asked, she and the others backed away from Smaug when flashes of blue flame began hitting Smaug and they saw Dori and Ori throwing the flash-flames Balin had made at the dragon, a line of carts above Smaug suddenly fell and slammed into him tying him up in them and he roared.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin told them and Dwalin as he ran to a chain and pulled it and from the great forges, rivers of pure molten gold flowed down channels in the ground all flowing to one place, Thorin grabbed a wheelbarrow and jumped onto it as he threw it into the gold river.

"Bilbo let's go!" Daisuke shouted as Smaug slammed his tail into the platform Bilbo was standing and it began collapsing but thankfully he rolled off it and he ran off with Daisuke as they slid down a slope with Smaug right behind them.

Both ran off and entered the Gallery of the Kings just as Smaug smashed through the wall behind them and a large banner fell on top of them as the dragon stepped over them. "Do you think you have deceived me girl!? You have come from Lake-Town. This is some sordid scheme between these filthy Dwarves and miserable tub-trading Lakemen. Those snivelling cowards, with their long bows and Black Arrows." He growled as Daisuke saw a bent scale, exactly where Bard's son said it would be.

"An arrow did hit," she whispered to Bilbo who saw the same thing and Daisuke stood up. "Smaug!" she shouted stopping the dragon who growled at her. "You think you're so mighty, you're nothing more than a filthy worm who cares about nothing but gold! You speak of the people of Lake-town as if they are nothing, but I know you fear they have one last Black Arrow left, Girion the Lord of Dale hit you the day you stole Erebor from the Dwarves, didn't he? You know your impervious armor has a chink in it."

"Do you think I fear what some weak and sickly vermin can do to me? I will snuff their lives out in an instant of dragon fire before they even have a chance to consider fighting back." Smaug told her as he walked to the collapsed entrance of Erebor.

"Hey you witless worm!" Thorin shouted making Smaug stop and look back at him as he stood upon a statue at the end of the hall.

"You!" the dragon snarled in disgust.

"I am taking back what you stole from us." Thorin said.

"You will take nothing from me. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of Men. I am King Under the Mountain." Smaug said walking towards Thorin and he stood on his hind legs.

"These are not your lands, these are Dwarven halls and Dwarven gold. We will have our revenge!" Thorin told him before shouting in Khuzdul and he pulled a rope causing some of the statue to crack, the rest of the company who stood behind the statue pulled hard on chains causing the rest of the statue to crack and fall apart revealing a golden statue inside and Smaug gazed upon it transfixed.

"Oh, I hope this works," Daisuke whispered watching with baited breath as did Bilbo. The gold statue suddenly began melting and washed over Smaug knocking him over and it filled the chamber and covered him completely.

Before anyone could celebrate however, Smaug burst out of the pool of gold and roared. "Revenge!? Revenge!? I will show you revenge!" he screamed smashing through the collapsed entrance to Erebor and he jumped into the air and took flight spinning around to rid himself of the molten gold, he then flew off with his sight set of Lake-Town. "I am fire. I am…death!" he hissed as Daisuke and Bilbo ran out of the entrance and saw him flying away.

"What have we done?" Bilbo whispered in horror.

The End of the Chapter

Read and review


	22. The Demise of Smaug

The Demise of Smaug

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"We've failed," Bilbo whispered as he and Daisuke continued to watch Smaug flying towards Lake-Town. "How did he know we came from Lake-town?"

"Perhaps when I called myself Barrel Rider. He isn't stupid, perhaps he figured it out since it's the only place that is still populated by people after he destroyed Dale and took over Erebor." Daisuke answered as the rest of the company ran out of Erebor and stood on the cliff.

"So now what do we do?" Dwalin asked. "Lake-Town is as sure as destroyed, we've no way to catch him." Daisuke's eyes widened and turned to Veemon who still held the Black Arrow and he looked at her and nodded.

"Oh yes we do. This isn't over yet." She took out her D-3 and it began glowing bright blue as did Veemon.

"Veemon…Digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted and turned into his champion form.

"Ironic, a dragon slaying another one." Thorin said, Ex-Veemon smirked and flapped his wings and jumped into the air and flew off towards Lake-Town, Black Arrow in hand.

"Go get him," Daisuke whispered.

Meanwhile in Lake-Town, Bard and his family had heard the sounds coming from the mountain and were packing what they could before they had to go. "Pack only what you need." He instructed.

"Are we going to die papa?" Tilda asked worried and Bard looked at his three children before he pulled them into a hug.

"No, stay together we'll get out of here. Bain take care of your sisters." He told his son who nodded. "Come on," he pulled down an old bow from the ceiling and a quiver of arrows and ran out the door with his children in front of him.

"I can see him!" one person shouted as Smaug swooped low above the town. The dragon turned, and he breathed fire down upon the wooden town setting all the flame touched ablaze killing numerous people in the process.

"Faster! We need to go faster!" the Master of Lake-Town shouted to the men rowing his boat which was heavy-laden with all the gold he had stowed on it. "If only we could take more of these poor souls with us but they're just…"

"Not worth it. I agree my lord." Alfrid said before he kicked one person who was trying to climb onto the boat from the water.

"Another one!" they heard someone scream as Ex-Veemon flew overhead towards Smaug.

"Do you see now what happens when you put your trust in others besides me!?" the Master shouted as the men on the boat continued rowing as fast as they could.

"Vee-Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing a beam of light from his chest striking Smaug in the jaw, the dragon stopped his attack on the town and growled.

"Usurper!"

"Your time is up you overgrown lizard. All those you've killed will be avenged!" he roared flying towards Smaug who breathed fire at him and he swopped around it and over Smaug and narrowly dodged the dragon's tail.

"Who are you to challenge me? Nothing will save these people from the fire!" Smaug roared turning and breathing more fire at Ex-Veemon who flew out of the way as Smaug landed on Lake-Town crushing houses beneath his feet.

"Da!" Bain shouted as their boat sailed under the dragon's belly.

"Keep quiet," Bard told his children as he kept rowing.

"Tell me, that girl who dared to insult me, how much do you think she will grieve once I swallow you whole?" Smaug asked cruelly, Ex-Veemon growled and held the Black Arrow tight.

"More then she'd grieve when you're dead." He answered, Smaug growled and breathed more fire at the town around him and he relished in the screams of terror and agony of those his flames burned.

"And what about them, will she mourn for those she doesn't know?" he asked.

"My partner is one of a kind, she cares for all those around her unless they give her a reason to kick their butts. I'm gonna enjoy finishing you off." Ex-Veemon said flying towards Smaug who stepped onto more buildings and lunged for the digimon who dodged at the last moment and rammed the Black Arrow deep into the one weakness in Smaug's armour.

Smaug's eyes widened and he roared and lost his footing and crashed through burning buildings before he jumped and tried to fly into the air roaring loudly before his roars went silent, his eyes dimmed and the fire building in his mouth was snuffed and the dragon plummeted and crashed down onto the Master of Lake-Town's boat killing him, Alfrid and the guards on the boat.

"What was that?" Ori asked as he and the others all felt the ground shake beneath them as they stood in the remains of a destroyed tower in Dale, this allowed them to get a better view of Lake-Town which by now was fully engulfed in flames.

"It fell," Bilbo said. "I saw it. Smaug fell."

"He did it, Ex-Veemon did it. Smaug is dead!" Daisuke shouted in joy. The rest of the company were in stunned silence until they heard a raven cawing.

"A raven, by my beard. They ravens that once lived in Erebor are returning to the mountain, as it was foretold." Gloin said softly and the rest of the Dwarves cheered and began to celebrate, Thorin however turned back to Erebor and his expression changed, before he began walking back to Erebor.

"Tilda!" Bain screamed as he, Sigrid and Bard made it to the shore of the lake as did everyone else who survived Smaug's attack.

"Tilda!" Bard shouted fear gripping his heart before he heard something behind him and turned to see Ex-Veemon standing there with Tilda sitting on his shoulder.

"She's alright." He told him setting the girl down gently.

"Thank you," Bard whispered pulling Tilda into a hug relief on his face. Ex-Veemon nodded and looked around at the people who were mourning the ones they lost.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to you." He told Bard. "Come to Erebor once you've all mourned, you'll get as much as help as you need, I promise." He walked off before he took flight and headed back to Erebor.

"What do we do now Da?" Bain asked his father.

"For now, we tend to our own, then we do as he said. We make for Erebor. All of you, those who can stand tend to the wounded, then men who has strength left we're going to salvage what we can!" he shouted to the crowd of people before he walked to the shore.

Back at Erebor, Daisuke was standing on what remained of the destroyed gate of Erebor and sighed heavily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone which shone in the daylight. "This gem, it's brought nothing but pain and suffering to those it's been around. Will this worth all the death and destruction?" she asked herself before hearing footsteps and she pocketed the gem and turned to see Bilbo standing there.

"Talking to yourself?" he asked.

"Well I'd rather not talk around the others. Especially if they found out I had the Arkenstone and didn't tell anyone," Daisuke answered softly. "How are the others?"

"They're good. It's Thorin I'm worried about," Bilbo answered standing beside her leaning on the wall. "He's not been out of that treasure room since we got back after Smaug was killed, he doesn't sleep, he barely eats and constantly mutters about the Arkenstone."

"I know. It's like he's gone mad. Is this what happened with his grandfather?" Daisuke asked Bilbo who shrugged.

"I think so." He muttered as both saw Ex-Veemon flying towards the mountain and he glowed and turned back into Veemon who fell into Daisuke's arms.

"Great work buddy, you sure showed Smaug who was the tougher dragon." She said kissing his forehead.

"Yep. I'm super awesome, he was no match for me." Veemon said puffing his chest out in pride making Daisuke roll her eyes. "Anyway, where are the others?" he asked.

"I think Thorin is suffering from the same sickness his grandfather had," Daisuke whispered walking off with Bilbo and Veemon following and they headed down to the large treasure room and saw Thorin walking through the mountains of gold.

"Gold." They heard him whisper. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow, and grief." He continued before looking at the three of them and he tossed a large ruby which Veemon caught. "Behold the treasure horde of Thror, the great Kingdom of Erebor."

"Oh, this is very bad," Veemon whispered.

"Agreed, we need to do something." Daisuke whispered.

"But what, and can we do it in time before we're all doomed?" Bilbo asked.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. The Gathering Storm

The Gathering Storm

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"Any sign of it!?" Thorin shouted as he stood on a balcony overlooking the other Dwarves as they searched the mountains of treasure for the Arkenstone.

"Nothing here!" Dwalin replied.

"Nothing here either," Ori said.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered.

"That jewel could be anywhere," Gloin told him.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin barked making the Dwarves groan.

"You heard him. Keep looking," Dwalin said.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin shouted. Daisuke, Veemon and Bilbo watched on in sadness.

"This is going too far, he's going to tire the others out. This isn't the same Thorin we started our journey with," Veemon said.

"Because it's not. This gold…this worthless horde of treasure has clouded his mind, it's all he sees now." Daisuke replied. "What did you tell Bard after you killed Smaug?"

"I told him to come to Erebor once his people had salvaged what they could. Though I fear what Thorin will do when they show up in a few days." Veemon answered.

"Which means we're running out of time, either Thorin barricades the entrance to the mountain and we all starve because of his stubbornness or he'll see reason and uphold his promise." Bilbo said.

"Let us hope the latter is what happens," Daisuke said. "I fear now that Smaug is dead word will spread, meaning this mountain is going to be at the forefront of a conflict." And Daisuke was right, approaching Erebor was rank upon rank of Orc led by Azog who now wore a metal chest plate and his iron claw prosthetic was replaced by a large blade and he was riding a normal Warg to replace the one slain by Daisuke.

"Azog!" he held his arm up to stop the legions of Orcs as Bolg rode towards him. "Oakenshield has reached the mountain. We followed their trail to the shore of the lake." He explained in the tongue of the Orcs. "We saw the dragon fall; the mountain is ours for the taking."

"Good. But no doubt Oakenshield will repair the mountain gate." Azog said. "Ride to Gundabad. Let the legions come forth." He told Bolg who nodded and rode off to Gundabad. "Dwarves and Men! The mountain shall be their tomb, all who stand in our way will die. To war!" He shouted and the legions of Orcs marched on to Erebor, and to war.

Back in Erebor, Daisuke, Bilbo, Veemon, Balin and Dwalin stood around Thorin as he stood in front of the throne and looked up at the mantle which once held the Arkenstone but now was half destroyed.

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin whispered.

"We have searched and searched," Dwalin told him.

"Not well enough." Thorin snarled.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin told him.

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin shouted and his voice echoed through the silent halls of Erebor.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked him and Thorin looked at him. "The Arkenstone, is the birth right of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the king!?" Thorin shouted at him.

"I see no crown on your head." Daisuke whispered walking off patting Balin on the shoulder in comfort.

"And where are you going!?" Thorin asked her and she stopped and glared in his direction.

"Away from you before I do something I'll regret. You claim to be the king, but you're acting no different from your grandfather. Hell, I bet you're acting just like Thranduil." She answered muttering the last bit, but all heard it and Thorin frowned glaring at her back.

"Know this: If anyone should find it, and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." He said walking off and Bilbo shared a worried look with Veemon. A few minutes later he found Balin withholding sobs in one of the old libraries of Erebor.

"Dragon sickness. I've seen it before. That look. The terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It drove his grandfather mad." Balin told him.

"I know. Balin, if Thorin had the Arkenstone, or if it was found. Would it help at all?" Bilbo whispered and Balin frowned.

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of the great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness? No, laddie. I fear it will only make it worse. Perhaps it is best, if it remains lost." He told Bilbo who nodded and walked off and soon was sitting on a small chair and he pulled something out of his pocket as Thorin saw him.

"What is that?" he asked walking over and Bilbo stood up. "In your hand."

"Nothing." Bilbo answered quickly and Thorin growled.

"Show it to me." He demanded, Bilbo sighed and slowly opened his hand to show an acorn baffling the Dwarf. "An acorn?"

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo answered.

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden, in Bag End." Bilbo explained making Thorin smile softly.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire," he said.

"One day, it'll grow. And every time I'll look at it and, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home." Bilbo said and he and Thorin smiled.

"Thorin." Both turned to see Dwalin walking towards them. "Survivors from Lake-Town, they're streaming into Dale. There are hundreds of them." he told Thorin whose expression changed and he walked off.

"Call everyone to the gate. To the gate!" he shouted walking off and Bilbo and Dwalin shared and look and followed. Soon the entire company was moving stone around to reinforce the main gate as Thorin watched. "I want this fortress made safe by dawn, this mountain was hard won. I will not see it be taken again."

"Those people over there have nothing. They came to us in need, they've lost everything," Kili told his uncle as he put down a rock he was carrying.

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who live through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." He said looking at Dale and the numerous fires the people of Lake-Town had made to keep warm during the cold night and he scowled. "More stone. Bring more stone to the gate!" he shouted.

"This is insane, if nobody speaks up I'm going to." Daisuke thought as she passed a rock to Fili who shared her worried look.

The next morning Bard walked through the ruins of Dale and saw several women, children and wounded in need. "The women, children and wounded come first when it comes to food and what water we have." He told everyone as Percy ran up to him.

"Bard, there's something you should see." He said, and Bard frowned before walking outside to see a large group of Elves had marched into Dale. "They just arrived, they said they bring aid."

"So, they bring aid to us, yet they did nothing to help the Dwarves when Smaug came." Bard whispered, making Percy frown and nod in agreement. Bard walked through the group of armed Elves and saw Thranduil arrive on a large stag followed by several Elves on white horses. "My Lord Thranduil, I did not expect to see you here."

"I heard you needed aid." The King of the Woodland Realm said before he nodded to some more Elves and Bard watched as two large wagons filled with food and drink were pulled into the courtyard and the people of Lake-Town all muttered in excitement.

"You are most kind, but something does trouble me." Bard said looking at Thranduil. "When the Dwarves came to you when Smaug drove them from their home, did you give them the same aid you give us now?"

"I fail to see how that matters. I warned the Dwarves of what their greed would bring to the mountain, they ignored my warnings and paid the price. And I did not give you aid for your sake, I came here to reclaim something of mine." Thranduil told Bard who looked at him with concern.

Back in Erebor, Daisuke and Thorin were now in a large treasury as Thorin pulled out a necklace that was buried in a pile of diamonds and he smirked. "The White Gems of Lasgalen. I know an Elf Lord who will pay a pretty price for these." He said tossing the necklace back into the pile of diamonds scattering them over the table and floor causing Daisuke to frown at what he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if all of this escalates over those stupid gems." She thought, meanwhile Bard back in Dale was having similar thoughts and voiced them to Thranduil who was watching his troops march through Dale.

"You would go to war with those in Erebor over a handful of gems, did you condemn their people to suffering because they didn't give you what you desired?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken. As to the suffering the Dwarves faced I already explained that I warned them, they did not listen. What the dragon did to them is not my concern, nor was it my oath to aid them." Thranduil answered calmly.

"My people also have a claim to the riches in the mountain, let me speak with Thorin." Bard reasoned and Thranduil looked at him.

"You would try to reason with a Dwarf?" he asked.

"To avoid war, yes." Bard answered, he then walked off and mounted and horse and rode off towards the mountain.

"Thorin." Kili said as he ran into the treasury making his uncle and Daisuke look at him. "We just saw Bard leave Dale, he's on his way here."

"Why?" Thorin asked and Daisuke grabbed his arm when he tried to walk out of the treasury.

"You know why, he is coming to ask for what you promised him and the people of Lake-Town." She told him.

"I will not give them a single coin. This is my mountain, and the gold in this mountain is mine, no one else's." Thorin snapped before Daisuke slapped him hard and she glared at him.

"How could you say that, you made a promise to the people of Lake-Town, I was there we all were. You are acting just like your grandfather did, you're obsessed with the treasure you're not yourself." She said.

"And what would you know of who I really was!?" Thorin shouted pushing her against a wall roughly, Kili grabbed his uncle and pulled him away from Daisuke who looked at Thorin with unshed tears.

"Because I'm your friend Thorin, I know this isn't who you really are. Until you realise that, you and I have nothing to say to one another." She whispered storming off past him and Kili as she headed for the gate.

"She is right Uncle." Kili said before he walked off after Daisuke leaving Thorin to himself and his thoughts and the room full of treasure which didn't seem to interest him much currently.

"Not bad for a night's work." Gloin muttered as he and the rest of the company looked at the makeshift wall proudly.

"Let's hope it holds," Dwalin said as Daisuke walked up to him. "Lass, where's Thorin?"

"He's not available right now, what's going on?" she asked walking up the stairs to the wall with Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo and Veemon following her.

"The Elves just moved into positions all over Dale, they'll probably be able to hit us at this range if they wanted to." Dwalin answered as they stood on the wall and saw the Elven archers around Dale with their bows ready when Bard rode up to the gate on his horse.

"Hail, Company of Thorin Oakenshield, we are glad to find you alive beyond all hope." Bard said.

"Greetings Bard, what brings you to Erebor with an army of Elves behind you?" Daisuke asked.

"They wish to reclaim what the Elven King sees as his, and I have come to seek fair settlement as promised by Thorin." Bard answered honestly.

"We have no intention of dealing with the Elves, but the people of Lake-Town we promised to help." Daisuke replied, she walked down the stairs and Bard climbed off his horse and walked to the wall and stood by a small hole and he saw Daisuke on the other side.

"So, you will honour the pledge you made to the people of Lake-Town? A share of the treasure so that we all may rebuild our lives." Bard said.

"We shall, are your people prepared for winter?" Daisuke asked softly.

"As best we can be with what little we have left after the dragon attacked, your friend saved my daughter from drowning, and for that I am eternally grateful." Bard told Daisuke who smiled.

"You're welcome. Tell your people they may seek refuge in Erebor if they wish. We've got the forges going and it's keeping then mountain warm, but we've not much food to offer."

"Thranduil gave us more than enough food when his army arrived, I'm sure we can find a way to make it last for us all." Bard reasoned.

"What do you all think?" Daisuke whispered to the company who shared a look before they nodded as one. "Acceptable, tell your people our bargain will be honoured." She said to Bard who nodded and he mounted his horse and rode back to Dale as the company watched him from the wall, Daisuke smiled and turned to the steps and saw Thorin and she frowned. "What do you want?" she asked him coldly.

"To…apologise." Thorin muttered making the entire company look at him weirdly. "I find myself doing that a lot with you for some reason." He added with a small smirk and Daisuke blinked. "You were right…once again. I was not acting like myself, I spent so long dreaming of reclaiming Erebor that I didn't see anything after that, if you were not here I probably would have risked war with Bard and the Elves and we'd not have lasted even if we called for aid."

"Just don't act like that again, or we won't help you find the Arkenstone after this is all over." Daisuke told him with her arms crossed and he nodded.

"I doubt I would even care as much as I once did if we found it. It seems to have brought nothing but pain and suffering to my people." Daisuke shared a look with Bilbo and Veemon before she turned back to Thorin.

"That's good to hear at least, but for now I think we should be careful. I doubt Thranduil will take my refusal of settling with him lightly." She said and sure enough Thranduil waited for Bard to return and saw the bowman arrive.

"Well?" he asked.

"They agreed to honour their deal with the people of Lake-Town, as they promised." Bard informed him. "But they will not deal with you." He added and Thranduil frowned.

"I see. It seems the only thing Dwarves will understand will be brute force." He said drawing his sword. "We will attack them at dawn, I advise you to stay out of the way bowman." He turned his stag around and walked back to Dale with Bard growing concerned as he looked back at the mountain.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Preparing for Battle

Preparing for Battle

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"Well, things sure took a turn for the worse." Daisuke thought as she walked through the hallways of Erebor looking for the rest of the company who had run off once they noticed the Elves were moving out of Dale and marching on Erebor. "How did I get lost again, I should ask Thorin for a map of this place." She stopped around a corner and pulled out the Arkenstone and frowned when she felt something sickly coming from the gem. "Was this the cause of the gold sickness? If so it should never be found…or perhaps I could use the Golden Radiance to heal it like how I healed Bilbo in Lake-Town."

"Daisuke?" she turned around and saw it was Bilbo and Veemon both looking at her curiously and she sighed heavily.

"Don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked pocketing the Arkenstone quickly.

"Sorry, we were looking for you. Thorin and the others are all in the armoury getting ready for a fight if the Elves do decide to attack us." Bilbo explained.

"I can't believe Thranduil is so greedy and petty he'd start a war over some gems that probably were destroyed when Smaug attacked Erebor." Veemon said, his partner and Bilbo nodded as they walked to the armoury.

"Wishful thinking, I saw the gems myself when Thorin and I were in the treasury searching for the Arkenstone," Daisuke informed them.

"Well there goes a way of avoiding this war by telling him they were destroyed." Veemon said.

"He wouldn't believe it anyway, he'd think we were lying to avoid giving them to him." Daisuke replied, they found the armoury and saw Thorin standing at the entrance equipped in full Dwarven armour while he held two shirts.

"Bilbo, Daisuke, you're both going to need these put them on." He instructed holding up the shirts, Daisuke and Bilbo blinked before Bilbo took off his coat and took one of the shirts and put it on with Daisuke doing the same, removing her coat and shoulder guards before slipping the shirt on. "They are made of silver steel. Mithril, my forebears called it. No blade can pierce it." he told them.

"Cool," Daisuke said with a grin as she put her coat back on.

"I look absurd." Bilbo said causing the company to look at him. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

"You say that, yet you faced Azog and his Orc pack when we fled Goblin Town, and you fought in Goblin Town, and on the river as we fled Mirkwood. You may be a Hobbit Master Baggins, but you're the bravest Hobbit in all of Middle-Earth." Thorin told him placing his hand on his shoulder. "They are gifts, as tokens of friendship."

"Hey what about me?" Veemon asked crossing his arms.

"You can turn into a giant dragon, I don't think even Mithril is one size fits all." Daisuke answered with a smile and he sighed before a dagger was tossed at Veemon who caught it and looked up at Thorin.

"That's more your size, it belonged to my brother. Treat it with respect, or else…" Thorin told him and Veemon nodded with a smile.

"Do we expect any allies of Thranduil to turn up?" Daisuke asked Thorin as everyone walked to the gate.

"The Elves of Rivendell and Lothlórien are too far to send troops, and their rulers are far wiser than Thranduil." he answered.

"But we're still outnumbered," Bilbo said only for Thorin to chuckle.

"Never underestimate us Dwarves, Master Baggins." He replied cryptically.

Meanwhile in Dale, Gandalf on his horse rode into the ruined city past the people of Lake-Town. "Make way!" he shouted urgently as his horse galloped through the city to the main courtyard, he climbed off and looked around and saw the Elves marching and preparing for battle and he walked to the ruined grand hall. "Who is in charge here?" he asked one of the men who was sharpening a sword.

"And who is asking?" the wizard turned and saw Bard walking over. Soon Gandalf and Bard were in a tent with Thranduil who was sitting on a wooden chair. "You must set aside your petty dispute with the Dwarves, Thranduil. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked greatly concerned.

"I see you know nothing of wizards." Thranduil arrogantly said standing up and he poured himself a cup of wine. "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm."

"Not this time." Gandalf said sternly. "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked.

"Because we forced his hand. This all began when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. They were never meant to reach the mountain, Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master has his sights set on that mountain." Gandalf explained walking out of the tent and towards a shattered window where there was a clear view of Erebor. "And not just for the treasure inside, but where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again. Rivendell, Lothlórien, the Shire even Gondor itself, will fall." He said gravely.

"Tell me Mithrandir, these Orc armies you speak of, where are they?" Thranduil asked.

"If what you say is true, Gandalf, then my people need to be protected. The Dwarves have offered the people of Lake-Town shelter" Bard told the wizard who nodded.

"Good, tell your women and children and those who cannot fight to make for Erebor, prepare those who can fight for battle." He replied.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountains Azog fed a piece of meat to his Warg as another Orc rode out of a deep tunnel that was being dug. "We will break through at dawn, they'll be taken by surprise." He told Azog who smirked.

"The fools, they have forgotten what dwells beneath the earth. They have forgotten the earth-eaters." He hissed mounting his Warg before riding off amidst deep roars coming from the tunnels, as this was happening Bolg stood atop a mountain outside of Mount Gundabad and shouted a command before horns sounded and thousands of Orcs marched from the mountain followed by hundreds of giant bats that circled overhead.

"Since when has my council counted for so little? Do you not understand what I am trying to do?" Gandalf asked Thranduil frustrated as he puffed on his pipe.

"I understand perfectly well what you are trying to do. You wish to save your Dwarven friends and for that I admire you, but you started this Mithrandir, you'll forgive me if I finish it." Thranduil told him before leaving the tent. "Give the order, if anything moves on that mountain, kill it." he told an Elf who nodded and walked off to inform the archers.

"Bard is getting his people ready to move to Erebor for safety, you would order your archers to fire upon innocents?" Gandalf asked him.

"Those who would seek shelter in the mountain, deserve to perish in the mountain." He answered before walking off and Gandalf stormed off to warn Bard of Thranduil's order.

Meanwhile back in Erebor, Daisuke walked through the treasury and she looked around before quickly putting the Arkenstone down and she covered it in a pile of treasure. "What're you doing?" she paled and slowly looked behind her to see Kili looking at her curiously.

"Oh um…just browsing. To see if there is anything I'd like to take as part of my share of the treasure." She explained nervously.

"Do you need any help?" Kili asked her. "I mean, it would be hard to find something alone in this massive pile of treasure." He added with a small blush.

"Sure, let's get to it then." Daisuke said walking to another part of the treasure pile and she began digging through the gold as Kili began searching around where she had hidden the Arkenstone. "You find anything yet?" she asked after a few minutes of looking.

"Hm, some gems but I doubt you're the kind of girl who would fancy them." Kili answered tossing a ruby behind him.

"You're right, I'm more of a girl who like flowers or just romantic gestures. I don't care for trinkets and things I probably would only use once in my life." Daisuke said tossing a gold cup to the side.

"Most female Dwarves are the same," Kili said.

"Are there Dwarf women?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"Of course, they are. Though they are mistaken for Dwarf men." Kili mumbled.

"Because of the beards?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes…the beards, and some people think there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarfs just spring up from holes in the ground." Kili answered making Daisuke snort before she laughed loudly and Kili smiled. "Well, I guess it is sort of funny." He picked up a gold plate and gasped at what lied underneath it. "It cannot be…" he whispered softly, Daisuke looked over and smiled as she saw the archer pick up the Arkenstone gently in his hands.

"Is that the Arkenstone?" she asked playing dumb and Kili nodded and ran off and Daisuke followed him.

"Uncle, Uncle!" Kili shouted running to the gate making the entire company look at him.

"What is it?" Thorin asked running down the steps from the gate before he caught a glimpse of the Arkenstone in Kili's hand. "Where did you find that?"

"It was in the treasure pile," his nephew answered.

"But we searched in that blasted sea of treasure for days, how did you find it so easily?" Dwalin asked him.

"He and I were just looking around for anything I'd like to claim for my share of the treasure, I guess it was always there just buried under all the gold." Daisuke lied smoothly. Thorin carefully took the Arkenstone from Kili and Daisuke mentally said a small prayer that Thorin would not go mad again.

"Balin, put this somewhere safe. We can work on mounting it once the battle is over." He said handing the gem to Balin who looked at Thorin shocked but nodded and walked off to a place where the stone would be safe.

"But I thought…" Bilbo began to say before Veemon kicked his leg and he yelped and glared at the digimon who glared back silencing him. Before anyone could think on that, Bifur grunted from the top of the gate in Khuzdul as Bofur looked over the gate and saw what he had seen.

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"The people from Lake-Town are coming, we need to take down the wall." Bofur answered.

"It seems Bard wants his people to be out of the way when the Elves make their move." Daisuke muttered. "Is it just women and children?"

"And those who are sick and wounded. And the men who can fight are marching around them to keep them safe if anyone were to attack them." Bofur answered.

"What's is your decision?" Daisuke asked Thorin who looked at her then at the company.

"We can't take down the wall, but we can't leave them outside to be caught in the crossfire." He answered. "The hidden door, they can get in through there."

"Brilliant, then we close the door once they're all inside making sure no one can sneak in afterwards." Daisuke said.

"We'd best get to work," Dwalin said, the others ran off to do what needed to be done, Daisuke ran up the stairs to the wall and looked down at the people of Lake-Town.

"Bard," she greeted the bowman.

"We've come to seek shelter for our sick, wounded, women and children." He told her.

"I know, we can't take this wall down, but we have another way." Daisuke told him before she spied a familiar grey robed figure amongst the large group. "Where the hell have you been Gandalf?" she asked the wizard.

"A long story, one that we have no time to go through now. We must get these people to safety before dawn." He shouted up to her, Daisuke frowned but nodded and noticed some of the Dwarves climbing down the secret staircase.

"I know, Bard do you and those who can fight intend to stay out here?" she asked.

"We are, you are helping us in our time of need and we shall assist you come dawn." Bard answered and the men of Lake-Town cheered in agreement.

"Good, tell your women, children, sick and elderly to follow my friends to a secret entrance." Daisuke instructed and the people of Lake-Town began moving as ordered.

"You'd make a good general," Thorin said as he stood beside Daisuke who laughed.

"I'm no general, I just care a lot." She replied.

"And for that I am grateful, if not for you who knows how this all would turn out." Thorin said gently.

"Let's not think on the what ifs and things like that. I just pray we'll be able to survive tomorrow." Daisuke whispered as worry gripped her heart.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. The Battle of Five Armies

The Battle of Five Armies

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"Well lass, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the day." Gloin said to Daisuke as the entire company were standing on the gate prepared for battle while the men of Lake-Town and Bard along with Gandalf who decided to stay to aid the company were in front of the gate also ready for war as Thranduil's Elven Army marched towards the mountain.

"We're going to get through this, together." Bilbo said making the others nod at his words.

"Let's hope we last the day," Gloin muttered making the company grin slightly.

"Why did I have to get stuck here, I can hardly see anything." Veemon complained jumping up every so often to look over the wall which was just taller than he was.

They all soon saw Thranduil approaching on his stag with the Elves he walked through moving gracefully to the side and then back into formation, Thranduil stopped in front of the men of Lake-Town as an arrow sailed past his cheek and hit the ground behind and he looked up to see Kili with his bow in hand and another arrow ready to fire.

"The next arrow I'll be sure to put between your eyes," he threatened. Daisuke rolled her eyes while the other Dwarves shouted proudly before the army behind Thranduil all readied their bows, making everyone duck for cover except Daisuke and Kili who glared down at Thranduil who held his hand up and the elves all lowered their bows.

"I will give you all one last chance. Return to me what is mine, or I will be forced to take action." Thranduil told the company.

"I doubt that, you wouldn't come to Erebor with your entire army if you wanted to settle this peacefully." Daisuke said with a frown. "You've been nothing but trouble ever since we entered Mirkwood, you captured my friends, locked them away like criminals, left them to rot hoping they'd talk while you waited like the pompous ass you are."

"Thranduil stop this insanity right now," Gandalf said walking through the men of Lake-Town to stand in front of them beside Bard.

"Don't try to persuade my wizard, your friendship for the Dwarves has rendered your opinion meaningless. If I must end a member of the white council then so be it," Thranduil said coldly, before he could act on his threat the ground began to rumble and the company looked to the East to see another army approaching the mountain and the Dwarves began cheering loudly.

"Friends of yours?" Daisuke asked Thorin who nodded.

"Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Iron Hills and my cousin." He answered pointing to the Dwarf in front riding a heavily armoured giant pig.

"Is he like you?" Bilbo asked.

"I've been told I'm the more reasonable between the two of us." Thorin answered earning a few chuckles from the others.

"What's happening out there?" Veemon asked jumping again trying to see.

"Shall I describe it to you, or do you want me to find you a box?" Bilbo asked the Digimon with a grin and Veemon blinked before he chuckled. Thranduil barked an order in Elvish and his army turned and marched to meet Dain Ironfoot and his army of Dwarves.

"Good morning. How are we all?" Dain asked once his army had stopped and his war pig stopped on a small rock allowing him to look down at the Elves. "I've a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. would you consider just sodding off!?" he asked the Elves loudly.

"Come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf said making his way through the army of Elves and the Dwarf glared down at him.

"Gandalf the Grey. Perhaps you could convince these knife-ears to leave right now, or I'll water the ground with their blood, it'll be bad for the soil, but the only good elf is a dead one."

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Elves and Men. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf said trying to reason with Dain.

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless Woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people, he's proven that before when he left my cousin's people to starve and die from the elements as they searched for a new home after the dragon came. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin for a second longer, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" the Dwarf shouted glaring at the smirking Thranduil.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." He said.

"Ya hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain shouted as one of his Dwarves shouted in Khuzdul and the rest of the army grunted and readied their spears to charge while Thranduil's elves moved behind shields and their own spears with the archers getting ready to fire.

"And so, it begins," Daisuke muttered softly before the ground began rumbling again. "Now what!?" she shouted as Thorin looked at the mountains.

"Were-worms." He whispered making the other Dwarves all gasp, Daisuke, Veemon and Bilbo shared a confused look before several giant worms burst from the mountain and roared.

"Oh come on!" Dain exclaimed, then the unmistakable sound of Orcs shouting was heard as legions of Orcs marched out of the tunnels created by the Were-worms.

"Come forth my armies. Come forth and bathe the ground with blood!" Azog shouted from where he and several Orcs stood on a hill overlooking the battlefield as an Orc blew a horn while two more raised banners.

"Of course, that guy would be leading the armies." Daisuke said.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle sons of Durin!" Dain shouted as the one half of his army ran after him and formed a phalanx formation in front of the charging Orcs.

"I'm going over the wall, who's coming with me?" Fili asked the company.

"You know the answer to that already," Kili answered his brother and the others nodded in agreement, Daisuke looked at Thorin and both nodded and climbed down the wall using ropes with the rest of the company following.

"The Elves, will they not fight?" Bard whispered to Gandalf as Thranduil and his army stayed motionless as the Orcs continued charging Dain's army.

"Thranduil, this is madness!" Gandalf shouted as Thranduil looked at the legions of Orcs charging, the Dwarves finished setting up their phalanx formation when four lines of Elves jumped over them deep into the Orc line and began cutting Orcs down allowing the Dwarves to charge impaling any Orc that got in their way.

"Charge!" Dain shouted as his war pig rammed its way through the Orcs army as the Dwarf hit several Orcs with his hammer.

"Send in the war beasts! They cannot fight on two fronts, now we make our move." Azog said. "Attack the city!" he commanded as another set of banners were raised as the horn was sounded and another legion of Orcs began marching on Dale.

"Azog, he's trying to cut us off." Gandalf said noticing the army marching to Dale along with several trolls that had catapults strapped to their backs.

"Bard you and your men fall back to Dale to defend it, if the Orcs take the city we'll have no escape." Daisuke told the bowman who nodded.

"All of you back to Dale, now!" he commanded the men of Lake-Town and they ran to the ruined city.

"Gandalf, you go with them. They might need the help of a wizard." Daisuke said and Gandalf ran to Dale as well.

"It's a good thing the people of Lake-Town are inside Erebor," Kili said.

"Let's just hope Bard and his men can protect the city, now let's kill some Orc!" Veemon shouted and the company charged into the battle, Daisuke ran towards an Orc and ran her sword through its stomach before pulling back and she decapitated another Orc. She then put her hand into her pocket and slipped on her ring just as another Orc charged and she vanished shocking the Orc before it was stabbed from behind by Daisuke who reappeared she grinned.

"For once using this ring doesn't seem so bad," she thought looking at the ring before she disappeared again and cut down another Orc before reappearing and doing the same blurring in and out of view as she cut through the army of Orcs.

"She's a demon!" One Orc screamed as Daisuke appeared in front of it and cut its head off with her sword, she looked at some more Orcs which all dropped their weapons and fled making her chuckle.

"I wouldn't go that far," she thought before an Orc ran up behind her before an arrow hit it in the eye and she turned to see Kili running over as he fired two more arrows at Orcs.

"So, you gonna explain how you were doing that vanishing act just now?" he asked drawing his sword and he stood back to back with Daisuke.

"Long story, I doubt you'd believe me." She answered parrying a blow before stabbing another Orc while Kili stabbed one in the eye with an arrow before he fired that very arrow at another Orc killing it.

"Oh the things I'd believe after all we've been through," Kili replied making Daisuke laugh. Both then looked to Dale and saw a troll wearing a stone on its head ram a ram and it collapsed allowing the Orcs to charge through.

"Well that gives a whole new meaning to thick-heads." Daisuke mumbled making Kili chuckle before he pushed her down as a troll wearing armor ran past them. "I thought trolls turned to stone in daylight?" she asked.

"The sky is cloudy; the sun isn't as strong as before to effect them," Kili answered standing up.

"Then let's try another method," Daisuke said running off and Kili followed her and Daisuke charged the troll and stabbed its knee with her sword making it howl in pain and turn its attention on her before an arrow struck its eye making it stumble back, Daisuke saw a weak point in the troll's armor and she stabbed her sword through the weak point and hit the troll's heart and it groaned before falling crushing an Orc that was beneath it.

Meanwhile Bard and the men of Lake-Town ran into Dale. "Get the archers to the parapet and hold them off for as long as you can." Bard told Percy who nodded and led the archers away. "The rest of you with me!" he ordered and the men of Lake-Town followed Bard into battle.

Thranduil rode his stag towards Dale cutting through numerous Orcs before the stag caught several on its antlers allowing the Elf to cut their heads off with one swing of his sword, however his stag was hit by three arrows killing it and Thranduil was thrown to the ground and Orcs surrounded him, he got to his feet and using his sheath as a secondary weapon he began cutting down Orc after Orc as Bard and his men also began battling the Orcs as bravely as they could.

"You've certainly got yourself into it this time cousin!" Dain shouted as he rode up to Thorin on his war pig hitting another Orc with his hammer.

"At least you're here," Thorin said cutting down another Orc with Orcrist before punching another knocking it down where he stabbed it through the chest.

"Save the family bonding until the battle's over!" Dain shouted charging off through more of the Orcs before three Orcs holding spears rammed them into his pig killing it and he was knocked off it. "Ya bastards!" he shouted as he hit all three Orcs with his hammer before he used another Orc's spear to stab another Orc before he resorted to headbutting Orcs.

"Those trolls are not doing us any favours," Bilbo said as he cut down another Orc near exhausted and covered in blood and muck as Veemon stood beside him.

"Agreed, I need to turn into Ex-Veemon, then I can take the fight to them." he said.

"Consider it down," both turned to see Daisuke running over with Kili as Daisuke pulled out her D-3 which beeped and glowed blue as did Veemon and he turned into Ex-Veemon. "Take them out buddy." The champion digimon grinned and ran off towards a troll and caught its club and ripped it away and used it to bash the troll's head it, he then jumped over a group of Dwarves and slammed his feet into another troll knocking it down and crushing its head.

"That girl's pet." Azog sneered. "Bring it down!" he ordered as the horn sounded and several orcs charged Ex-Veemon and he swung his tail knocking them away before some fired arrows at him and hit his back and he grunted.

"Ok now you guys are making me mad!" he shouted grabbing an Orc and he used it as a makeshift club and began knocking Orcs away from him. He was then hit by a troll knocking him down and he groaned, the troll roared and grabbed him by his throat and raised its giant mace with its free hand.

"Get away from him!" a voice shouted as Daisuke ran towards the troll and stabbed its hand making it roar and let Ex-Veemon go and he kicked the troll back before grabbing a spear that laid near him and he rammed it into the troll's chest before he removed the spear and threw it at another troll piercing its skull.

"Thanks," Ex-Veemon said before he crushed another Orc with his foot while Daisuke stabbed another one.

"Turn back to Veemon, you're too big of a target for the Orcs and Trolls," she told him before he glowed before becoming Veemon again.

"Fall back! Fall back to the mountain!" they heard Dain cry as the Orcs and the remaining trolls continued to push the Dwarf army back.

"Daisuke, Veemon!" Bilbo shouted over to them as he and the company ran back to the mountain, Daisuke and Veemon followed with Daisuke cutting through Orcs and dodging trolls along the way, Veemon pulled out the dagger Thorin gave him and joined her in cutting down Orcs.

"Prepare the final assault!" Azog told one Orc as he watched with a smirk as the remaining Dwarves and the company back against the gate of Erebor. "Hold...wait…wait." he instructed as the last six trolls marched in front of the Orc army. "Now!" the horn sounded, and the Orc army began to charge.

"Now what do we do?" Dwalin asked Thorin as Dain's soldiers readied their spears and shields.

"You're all sons of Durin right?" Daisuke spoke up making the company and Dain's army look at her. "And do Durin's folk run from a fight?"

"You know that we don't!" Fili shouted and Daisuke grinned.

"There's your answer, if we die today, then let's take as many of those ugly bastards down as we can!" she shouted raising her sword and the company and Dain's army shouted in agreement.

"Du Bekar!" Thorin shouted as he and the company charged the army of Orcs.

"To the king! To the king!" Dain cried as the Dwarves rallied around Thorin and the company, the trolls were quickly struck down by Dwarven spears and the Orcs were cut down by swords, hammers, maces and fists.

"The Dwarves. They're rallying." Bard told Gandalf as he and the wizard looked on from Dale.

"They're rallying to their king." Gandalf said with a smile, Bard walked through the surviving men of Lake-Town.

"If any man here wants to give their last, follow me!" he shouted and the men shouted and followed him into battle again.

"There is too many of these buggers, Thorin, I hope you have a plan." Dain said as he and Thorin stood side by side in a circle of dead Orcs.

"Aye, we're going to take out their leader." Thorin said looking at Ravenhill to see the banners still flying.

"Cut the head of the snake and the body will die." Daisuke said as she ran over with Veemon, Dwalin, Kili, Fili and Bilbo.

"But how are we going to get up there?" Bilbo asked and Daisuke grinned and pulled out her D-Terminal.

"You got enough left for another Digivolution?" she asked Veemon who nodded. "Good, Digi-Armour Energise!" she shouted as her D-Terminal lit up and Veemon glowed and he digivolved into Raidramon and Daisuke jumped on his back.

"Where did you find that girl?" Dain asked Thorin who grinned.

"By the will of a wizard." He answered climbing onto Raidramon along with Bilbo, Dwalin, Fili and Kili.

"Be lucky I can carry you all," Raidramon said and Daisuke grinned.

"You could use the challenge, now come on let's go!" she shouted and Raidramon shot off towards Ravenhill. "Light them up."

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon roared firing blue lightning from his three spikes on his back at the army of Orcs electrocuting a lot of them allowing him to charge through with the six members of the company cutting down any Orcs that were nearby.

"Gandalf look," Bard said back in Dale as he finished off an Orc and saw Raidramon running up to Ravenhill.

"It's Daisuke, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo. The best warriors of the company are going up there." Gandalf said.

"Why?" Bard asked.

"To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf answered, before he and Bard saw Legolas riding towards them on a horse. "Legolas Greenleaf, what are you doing here?"

"There is another army coming Gandalf, Bolg is leading Orcs from Gundabad here, they'll be upon us in minutes." Legolas informed the wizard as he dismounted his horse as Gandalf frowned.

"This was their plan all along, Azog engages our armies, then Bolg sweeps in from the North." He spat.

"The North…but that's where Ravenhill is," Bard said turning to see Raidramon still running up the mountain. "They're walking into a trap."

"We won't make it in time, we must have faith they'll survive." Gandalf said grimly as he muttered a small prayer under his breath hoping for his friend's safety.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. The End of the Defiler

The End of the Defiler

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

Raidramon continued running up the mountain towards the top of Ravenhill with Daisuke and the others cutting down any Orc that got in there way. "Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shouted firing a bolt of lightning from the horn on his head to electrocute three Orcs that were in front of him before he ran them down crushing them beneath his feet.

"When we get up there, stay together. We've come too far to be killed because we split up." Daisuke said as her partner ran up some stairs as those riding him jumped into a group of Orcs and began fighting them.

"Agreed," Thorin said stabbing an Orc as Bilbo knocked another Orc over and Dwalin decapitated it with his axe, Fili and Kili worked together and killed four more Orcs as Raidramon donkey kicked another Orc sending it over the cliff to its death.

Daisuke killed another Orc before she looked at where Azog's command post was and stood at the edge of a frozen lake and frowned when she saw no Orcs. "Where'd they all go?" she asked as the others looked at the command post.

"I think Azog has fled," Fili said.

"No. That piece of filth has something planned." Thorin told his nephew as Raidramon glowed and turned back into an exhausted Veemon who sat on a rock to catch his breath.

"Should someone scout out the towers?" Bilbo asked.

"Not a good idea, who knows how many Orcs are hiding in these ruins. It's the perfect place to ambush us and cut us down, I bet Azog hopes we do split up." Daisuke answered wiping her sword clean on her trousers, it was then that Dwalin heard something and saw creatures climbing over a wall.

"We've got company. Goblin mercenaries, no more than a hundred." He told the company.

"Let's make this quick," Thorin said as the Goblins attacked the seven fighters who began fighting the Goblins.

Back in Dale, Thranduil walked through the ruined city and looked upon all the dead Elves who died in the fighting, another Elf ran into the clearing and looked at his king. "Recall your company." He ordered, the Elf nodded blowing a horn as Gandalf and Bard found them and the gathering of what was left of the company of Elves.

"Thranduil, dispatch this company to Ravenhill the Dwarves are about to be overrun, Thorin must be warned." The wizard said but the king brushed past him and Bard.

"Then by all means warn him, I've shed enough Elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No longer."

"You would abandon those in need again, how many times will you be so selfish and care only for yourself?" Bard demanded but the king ignored him.

"I'll warn them," Gandalf, Bard and Thranduil saw Legolas on his horse. "They're going to need all the help they can get."

"I will not allow my own son to sacrifice himself for some greedy Dwarves." Thranduil said glaring at his son.

"Apologies father, but I am not one to do nothing while others die around me." Legolas replied calmly. "We may be immortal, but if we do not help others in this world it is a meaningless existence."

"I will banish you from the Woodland Realm if you go to help Oakenshield." Thranduil threatened hoping that would make Legolas see reason.

"Then I am banished." Legolas simply said before turning his horse around and he raced towards Ravenhill, Thranduil though shocked by his son's choice schooled his features, turned and walked off with the Elves following him.

"That wasn't what I expected to happen," Bard muttered once he and Gandalf were alone.

"Indeed, it seems that Legolas has decided to walk his own path." The wizard replied.

Back on Ravenhill, Daisuke and the others had killed the Goblins and now were waiting for Azog to show himself. "Where is that Orc filth?" Dwalin hissed standing behind a wall glancing at the tower across the frozen lake, they then heard someone approaching and turned with their weapons raised as Legolas arrived and climbed off his horse.

"What're you doing here?" Thorin demanded with a scowl not happy to see the Elf.

"You all need to leave now, Azog has another army on its way. Ravenhill will be surrounded." Legolas explained to the group who all shared a look.

"That would explain why we've not seen that other Orc who led the attack on us on the river from Mirkwood this entire battle." Daisuke said.

"It all makes sense now, this is a trap." Thorin said with a frown.

"We've not lost yet." Dwalin told him readying his axe.

"He's right. Azog wanted us to split up and search the rest of the ruins, he wanted us to be trapped when the second army arrived. What better way to wipe out the line of Durin then to surround them." Daisuke said.

"Fall back. We'll live to fight another day," Thorin said. As they turned to head back they heard drums and turned back to the tower and saw torches light up.

"I'm afraid we might not have a choice," Legolas said. They waited as the drum beats got louder until Azog stepped into view.

"Oakenshield, you didn't take the bait. I wanted to savor each kill." Azog hissed in Orc speech glaring down at the Dwarf.

"Why don't' you come down here you coward! If you want to kill Thorin, Kili and Fili you're going to have to get through all of us!" Daisuke shouted at the pale Orc who sneered and walked off.

"Come on, we need to end this." Thorin said walking down to the frozen lake followed by Daisuke, Veemon and Kili.

"You guys stay here, Bolg is going to show up soon. You guys handle him, ok?" Daisuke asked Fili, Bilbo, Dwalin and Legolas.

"You guys better come back alive." Fili told them.

"We're going to have to be, Erebor won't survive if you're the king." Kili told his brother with a grin as he ran off to the tower with Thorin, Daisuke and Veemon.

"I wouldn't be that bad," Fili mumbled.

"Face it lad, you would be," Dwalin said making the blonde Dwarf pout.

"Dwarves certainly are strange." Legolas said.

"Agreed," Bilbo said before he and the others looked up to see swarms of bats fly overhead and head towards the battlefield down below and begin attacking the Dwarves below. Then they saw Bilbo's blade glow blue and heard Orcs roar and saw the creatures begin to climb over the ruins around them.

"Come on you pieces of filth!" Dwalin shouted swinging his axe into an Orc before he punched another Orc and decapitated it once it was down, Legolas drew his bow and fired three arrows at three Orcs killing them instantly. Bilbo parried an Orc's blade and stabbed it through the chest before cutting another Orc's knee off and stabbing it in the back.

"Slay them all!" Bolg ordered as he climbed over the ruins before a rock struck his head and he glared at Bilbo. "You!"

"Yeah, I'm still alive. But you won't be." The Hobbit said bravely as he cut down another Orc before running up some steps and he swung his sword at Bolg who caught Bilbo's wrist and grinned sadistically.

Over on the other side of the frozen lake, Daisuke skid across the ice before running up several flights of stairs with Thorin, Kili and Veemon following her before going up another path. She kept running until she heard a roar and stepped back as Azog leaped out of the darkness and swung his mace down at her, she spun around his sword arm and slashed his leg making him growl in pain before he swung his mace again but missed hitting the ground instead.

"You took my eye from me!" he growled as he blocked Daisuke's sword with his mace.

"And it made you even more ugly." She retorted before she was knocked back and fell down some stairs, she got back to her feet and dodged another swing of Azog's mace before she jumped onto a rock and then leaped over his sword arm and pinned it under her foot and she swung her sword which was blocked by Azog's mace before she kicked him in the chest sending him rolling down a small hill.

"Get down!" a voice shouted making her duck as an arrow flew over her and hit an Orc that had appeared out of the mist and she looked back to see Kili and Thorin running over with Kili firing another arrow at another Orc sending it toppling over the cliff.

"Vee-Headbutt!" she heard her partner shout as a blur rammed into another Orc's chest before Veemon stabbed it with his dagger, Daisuke grinned and stabbed another Orc before she ran through a corridor chased by two more Orcs, she slashed the first one's chest sending it over the edge and she stabbed the second which followed the same fate.

"Where are you Azog!?" she shouted before the pale Orc jumped out from his hiding place and hit her in the face with his mace sending her out onto the frozen lake.

"Go in for the kill!" he commanded as Orcs and Goblins ran onto the lake towards Daisuke who held a cut on her face that was a result of Azog hitting her before arrows began raining down on them and she saw Kili firing his bow and he nodded at her. Thorin ran onto the frozen lake and helped Daisuke cut down the Goblins and Orcs while Veemon kept fighting the Orcs in the ruins.

"That coward wants every advantage he can think of," Daisuke grumbled tripping a Goblin before she stabbed it with her sword as Thorin decapitated another Orc.

"Once we finish the fodder, we'll have him outnumbered." He said.

"Something tells me that won't be enough," Daisuke thought as she killed another Orc. Meanwhile back with Bilbo and the others the Hobbit continued fighting Bolg as best he could by using his smaller size to avoid Bolg's large mace that he tried to squash him with. He stabbed Bolg in the knee making the Orc roar in anger before he elbowed Bilbo making him stumble before Bolg threw him against a wall and he gasped in pain.

"Bilbo!" Fili shouted running to aid his friend hitting Bolg with his sword and cutting him in the side and back as he spun around the Orc before he was hit by Bolg's mace sending him into a wall and he was grabbed by Bolg who prepared to stab him with the sharpened hilt of the mace with a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

"No!" Bilbo shouted jumping to his feet and he rammed his sword into Bolg's exposed shoulder and the Orc roared in pain and anger as he tried to shake the Hobbit off him who stabbed him in the shoulder several more times until he was thrown off the Orc.

"You meddlesome halfling, I'm going to stick you like a pig!" Bolg growled before an arrow fired from Legolas struck him in the chest, then two more arrows hit him in quick succession before he was run through by Bilbo's sword.

"Not if I stick you first." He whispered before he pulled back and decapitated Bolg with a yell and the Orc's head rolled away as its body went limp. Bilbo sighed and ran over to Fili and helped him up and the blonde Dwarf smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, that's one down."

"But Azog is still alive, we should go help Thorin and the others," Dwalin said before more Orcs and Goblins showed up.

"They'll have to manage for a while," Legolas said firing another arrow at a Goblin as the four began fighting another wave of Orcs and Goblins.

Daisuke grit her teeth as she cut down the last Orc that was fighting her and Thorin and both saw Azog approaching holding a chain that connected to a large chunk of stone and he smirked when they all heard a horn blow. "You gotta be kidding," Daisuke whispered seeing the massive army of Orcs appear over the horizon behind Azog. "What do we do?" she asked Thorin.

"What we planned, cut the head of the snake. His army will flee once they see Azog fall," he answered holding Orcrist in his hands.

"Alright, back me up. Don't screw this up," Daisuke replied with a smile and Thorin nodded, both ran towards Azog who roared and swung the giant chunk of rock at them, they stepped out of the way and Daisuke saw the ice crack from the impact and she smirked and Thorin saw the smirk and returned it.

"Is that all you're going to do? Swing a rock at us, I thought you had more brains then that," he taunted the pale Orc who swung the rock at him but Thorin jumped back and more ice cracked.

"He doesn't have any brains, he's an Orc remember. They're dense, they make Goblins look smart." Daisuke continued dodging another swing of the rock as Azog roared in anger as he continued slamming the rock on the ice making the cracks grow larger.

"And they're dumb," Thorin said.

"But they can sing, I'll give them that." Daisuke said before she was knocked off her feet by the rock and she rolled out of the way as Azog slammed the rock down at her again before she stood up and Azog looked behind her, Daisuke and Thorin heard an Eagle cry as several giant eagles flew over them with Radagast riding the Eagle at the front while Beorn was on another Eagle.

"The Eagles are here," Veemon whispered as he saw the majestic creatures fly towards the army of Orcs and swoop down and knock them all over while grabbing many in their talons and dropping them, Beorn jumped off the Eagle that carried him and transformed into his giant bear form during the fall and he landed in the middle of the Orc army and began running through them killing many with his claws and teeth.

"No!" Azog shouted before he swung the rock at Daisuke again and this time the rock got stuck in the ice and she smirked as she saw the chunk of ice Azog stood on was separated from the rest of the ice and about to tip over and she picked the rock up and tossed it to Azog who caught it and he looked confused before the ice tipped and he roared as he fell and sunk underwater.

"I hope no one finds your body," Daisuke said exhausted before she and Thorin both saw Azog's body under the ice.

"You won't kill another Dwarf ever again," Thorin whispered as he and Daisuke stood over Azog before Daisuke saw the pale Orc's mouth twitch into a smirk and she gasped.

"Move!" she screamed pushing Thorin aside as Azog's sword arm broke through the ice and pierced her foot and she screamed in agony before Azog burst out of the ice knocking her down and she swung her sword and he blocked it with his before she blocked his attempt to stab her in the chest.

"My master may be angry when he hears I killed you, but he'll bring you back as his puppet. He already knows he can do it," Azog hissed with a smirk and Daisuke frowned at his words.

"What does he mean by that?" she thought as she felt the strength in her arms failing before Azog roared as Thorin got back to his feet and stabbed the Orc in the arm and Daisuke gasped in relief, she slowly got back up and saw Thorin and Azog fighting before Thorin was cut across the chest and fell. "No…you won't kill him!" she screamed charging Azog who turned and swung his sword at her and she was hit in the chest, but the blow glanced off her Mithril shirt, she parried another blow, then another adrenaline fuelling her body.

She ducked under another swing of Azog's sword and she cut into his leg making him fall to one knee, Daisuke swung her sword down again and severed his leg making him roar in agony, she stood behind him and ran her sword through his back and the pale Orc gasped and coughed up blood. "That was for Thorin, off with your head." She hissed and with a loud yell she swung her sword and decapitated Azog finally killing him.

She panted heavily and dropped her sword before she ran over to Thorin. "He's finally dead?" he asked.

"Yes…he's dead. He won't hurt anymore of your people ever again," she answered, she looked at the cut on Thorin's chest and placed her hands on it.

"Don't…don't bother," he whispered.

"No. You are not going to die on my Thorin, not after everything we've been through together. You did not overcome the gold sickness to die like this!" she shouted making Thorin look at her.

"Ever since this quest began, you've always been by my side. You never abandoned me, you never let me order you around. Even when I doubted your worth to the company, you always stood beside me. If not for you…I probably would still be in Erebor under the thrall of gold sickness…" he whispered as Daisuke wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Stop talking like that Thorin, that is all in the past." Daisuke told him placing her hands on the cut on his chest as they began to glow gold. "You're not going to die, you hear me. I'm going to save you. You can't leave us all now, Fili and Kili need you."

"They have you to keep them out of trouble," Thorin said with a smile, unknown to both Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bilbo, Veemon and Legolas had found them and stopped just short of them noticing. "Especially Kili." Daisuke blinked and opened her mouth to speak but Thorin continued. "Don't think I've not seen the signs, he's fallen for you."

"Stop talking like you're going to die you idiot, I'm healing you. So please…stop acting like you're about to leave." Daisuke whispered as she continued to heal Thorin and with relief saw his injury slowly closing until all that was left was bare skin stained with dried blood. "Finally, now I can rest." She said before falling down beside Thorin and closed her eyes as exhaustion gave way to peaceful sleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Remembering the Fallen

Remembering the Fallen

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

It had been two and a half days since the battle had concluded, Beorn and the Eagles had chased down the remainder of the Orcs that hadn't already fled after the deaths of Bolg and Azog. The men of Lake-Town had collected their dead and began the funerals, the Elves had sent for their fallen people to take back to Mirkwood to be buried though Thranduil didn't show himself which pleased the company, though what worried them was they had not seen hide nor hair of Kili ever since he carried Daisuke's unconscious body back from Ravenhill.

"I'm starting to get worried," Bilbo said as he and the others sat around a small group of tents outside Erebor as the Hobbit smoked his pipe as he sat beside Veemon. "Kili's not left the tent once."

"And he hasn't eaten anything either," Veemon added. Thorin slowly stood up making sure to not reopen the cut Daisuke had healed and walked to the tent and pulled back the flap and saw Daisuke laying in the cot still asleep, showing no sign of waking up. Kili said in the chair beside her, slumped over the cot gently holding her hand.

"Kili," Thorin whispered gently touching his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm awake," Kili replied hoarsely looking up at his uncle who nearly felt like crying upon seeing the state his nephew was in. His eyes were red, cheeks stained with tears and his hair was unkept.

"You've not slept since the battle," Thorin said gently and his nephew looked back at Daisuke.

"How can I when she's still unconscious, I don't want to leave her side." He muttered, Thorin saw the plate of food Bombur had left for Kili and he took the piece of bread and broke it in half.

"You need to eat, you won't last until she wakes up if you starve yourself," he said but Kili didn't take the bread.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be foolish," Thorin said sternly only for Kili to stand and knock the piece of bread out of Thorin's hand violently.

"I said I'm not hungry!" he shouted angrily before he looked at his uncle and fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kili," Thorin whispered kneeling down as he pulled his nephew into a hug allowing him to cry into his chest. "It's alright, let it out."

"I don't know what to do uncle, she's not waking up. What if she never does?" Kili said in between sobs.

"Don't talk like that Kili, you know she's a lot stronger then she looks. And she'll probably yell at you when she sees you've not been eating," Thorin told him and Kili slightly grinned.

"I guess so, she is scary when she is mad." His uncle chuckled and handed him the plate and Kili began to eat once he sat back in the chair, he soon finished and yawned slightly.

"Go on, get some sleep. I'll let you know if she wakes up," Thorin said patting him on the shoulder, Kili nodded and he walked to the tent entrance when both Dwarves heard a soft voice.

"Kili?" he turned around and saw Daisuke slowly opening her eyes and he quickly walked over and held her hand as Thorin smiled and he left the two alone while he went to tell the others Daisuke was awake. "Hey, what did I miss?" she then looked and saw the state Kili was in and she frowned. "You look terrible." Kili couldn't help it, he chuckled which soon turned into full blown laughter as he held Daisuke in his arms resting his forehead against hers, he laughed tears of joy ran down his cheeks, Daisuke giggled and sunk into his arms.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I thought I'd never see your smile again," Kili whispered kissing her forehead causing her cheeks to turn pink.

"I was only exhausted Kili, it's not like I was injured or something." She reassured him brushing some of his hair out of his face and she wiped his tears away also.

"I know, but I was so worried when I saw you fight Azog." He told her.

"Hey, he's dead. He won't trouble us anymore. Besides like I'd let myself be killed by him," she said with a grin and Kili nodded and held her close.

"Promise me you won't risk your life like that again," he pleaded only for her to sigh.

"You know that's not me, besides if I don't do it then who is going to save your butt when you get yourself in trouble?" she asked with a smile making Kili smile back and lean in to kiss her before both were interrupted by a blue blur rushing into the tent.

"Dai!" she caught Veemon as he jumped into her arms and she laughed and winked at Kili who playfully pouted. "You're awake!"

"That's right buddy, sorry I worried you." She said looking up to see the rest of the company walk into the tent. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days," Balin informed her. "Bard and his men have gathered their dead and Dain is doing the same for the Dwarves and preparing for the funeral."

"When is it to be held?" Daisuke asked.

"Tonight," Thorin answered. "Do you want to attend?" he then asked her.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't honour the sacrifice of all those who died defending Erebor and Dale?" the company nodded in understanding.

"You'd best get something to eat first," Dwalin said and she nodded as the company left the tent while Kili kissed Daisuke's knuckles making her smile as she grabbed the apple that was on Kili's plate and she took a bite and Kili chuckled.

Meanwhile Gandalf was smoking his pipe as he sat by his tent when Legolas walked over. "Since I cannot go back to my father, what shall I do now?" the Elf asked him.

"That is your choice, you could go to Rivendell. I am sure Lord Elrond would be welcoming," he answered, Legolas thought about it before nodding and walking away. "Oh, and Legolas." he stopped and looked back at Gandalf. "There is a boy at Rivendell, his name is Estel. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. I believe he has the potential to be a great man himself, and I think you two shall become good friends as well if you meet him." With that parting statement Legolas climbed on his horse and rode off.

Gandalf continued smoking his pipe before he was joined by Bilbo who continued smoking his pipe. "Quite the adventure you took me on, Gandalf."

"Indeed. Do you regret anything?"

"Only that I left Bag-End unoccupied for thirteen months, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins has probably already taken it over." Bilbo grumbled as he blew a ring of smoke in front of him and Gandalf, the wizard then blew out smoke which formed into a ship and he puffed sending the ship through the ring of smoke. "I'll be leaving once the funeral is over."

"Then I shall accompany you back to the Shire, of course the others will probably join us to say goodbye." Gandalf replied with a smile and Bilbo nodded and both continued smoking their pipes in peace.

Soon the sun began to set and the company stood around a large bonfire that Thorin lit with a torch and they bowed their heads in remembrance and respect, Daisuke stood beside Bilbo, Veemon and Kili who held her hand gently as the others threw offerings into the fire while Thorin said small prayers in Khuzdul which Kili translated for Daisuke, Bilbo and Veemon.

"May their souls be at peace," Daisuke whispered once the prayers finished.

"Do you think you could sing a song?" Ori asked her softly.

"You did say once this was all over you would sing again," Balin said and Daisuke smiled softly.

"Sure," she replied as she thought of what to sing sitting down and the company did the same.

"I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away.

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the Sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me

I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell.

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away." The company listened as she song and Kili gently squeezed her hand gently before he began singing softly.

"Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the Sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell." As the sun set behind the mountain, the horns from Dale began to sound in honour of the fallen and on the last horn Daisuke whispered the final line to the song.

"I bid you all a very fond farewell." After that the company were silent for several more minutes until they all headed back to the tents together.

"Thank you for singing again Daisuke, I'm sure they heard," Kili whispered kissing her hand gently and she nodded.

"I think so too."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. A Bag-End Party

A Bag-End Party

I don't own Digimon or The Hobbit

"We are gathered here today in honour of the deaths of both Smaug the Horrible and Azog the Destroyer!" Fili announced as the audience all clapped in celebration. "However, we are also here to celebrate the return of the Dwarven King of the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Thorin, who was wearing the clothes of his ancestors, walked down the carpet and to the throne of the Dwarf King as he turned to face the crowd, and kneeled as Kili placed the crown on his head.

"Here you are, uncle." Kili said proudly and a few tears of joy in his eyes, which made Thorin smile gently and wipe the tears away.

"Do not cry, my boy. Save those tears for your marriage." Thorin said gently and chuckled when Kili blushed ten shades of red before turning to the crowd. "Today is the start of a new age for the Dwarves of Erebor! Our home is reclaimed, so let us now rebuild it and Dale to their former glory!"

(The Next Day)

"Easy there, Bulfor! Don't pull too fast!" A person of Lake Town called to a dwarf who was trying to pull a log up quickly, but the rope snapped and caused Bulfor to fall backward into the pigpens.

"Ah, bugger!" Bulfor swore and pushed back a pig, while the Lake Town person, Bob, chuckled and helped him out.

"Looks like repairs are going well, eh, Bard?" Thorin asked as he and Bard over looked the reconstruction of Lake Town, which was looking much bigger than before.

"Ay, my friend. Lake Town is looking better than she has in years, and for that, I am eternally grateful to you and your kin for helping." The man said with a smile, which was returned as a cough caught the attention of the two males and they turned to see Daisuke walk toward them, and she had her hands behind her back.

"What it be, lass? Is something with Kili or Veemon?" Thorin asked as Daisuke smiled slightly.

"Well, first off, close your eyes." She stated and the Dwarf King nodded, doing so as his mind began to swirl with thoughts and Daisuke moved her arms from behind her back, which made Bard's eyes widen as a kind and amused grin formed on his face, and placed something in the King's hands. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Thorin opened his eyes and looked at what he was given, eyes widening in shock and awe at the sight of what was given to him.

It was a flag with green and white colouring, blue tassels hanging off the far end as Thorin took note of the silver Dwarf emblem inhabiting the upper left corner and the Crest of Miracles sitting gently in the bottom right corner with a shimmering gold, while a heart in ruby red sat between the two.

"Daisuke, did you...?" Thorin trailed off as he caught sight of the multiple bandages on the girl's fingers.

"Dori and I were working on this since the coronation, and we had just finished last night while all of you were asleep." Daisuke explained before she saw a pair of figures in the distance. "Also, you may want to catch up with Gandalf and Bilbo before they leave."

Thorin and Bard turned to see the shadowed figures of the two aforementioned members of their Company walking away, and Thorin nodded before running off as Bard smiled.

"I'd say that things are going to get interesting in the later years, my dear." He said and Daisuke nodded before heading back to Lake Town when Kili and Veemon started shouting profanities when a roof fell on their heads.

"Are you sure you wish to leave now Bilbo? You haven't said goodbye to the others," Gandalf said to Bilbo who had a backpack on his back and coat over his shoulders as both walked over a hill and looked back at Erebor.

"I'm sure. I finished what I set out to do, besides I'm sure the others won't notice I'm gone." He replied sadly and Gandalf sighed softly.

"As if we'd ever not notice our friend was gone," both looked back to see Daisuke and the rest of the company walking towards them with several ponies plus two horses behind them. "You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" she asked the Hobbit.

"You're all busy with rebuilding Erebor and Lake-Town, I didn't want to take up any of your time." he answered as Thorin patted him on the shoulder.

"We will always have time for a friend Master Baggins, now come on. It'll be Durin's Day by the time we return to the Shire at this rate." He said as Fili and Kili pulled Bilbo onto his pony, Gandalf and Daisuke with Veemon on her back climbed onto their horses and the others got onto their ponies.

"Who is looking after Erebor, what's to stop someone from taking over?" Bilbo asked.

"Dain will handle things with Bard until we get back, do not worry. My cousin may be a bit thick at times, but he knows better than to usurp me especially after I have been crowned." Thorin answered with a smirk, the others chuckled and set off back to where their quest had begun thirteen months ago.

The journey seemed to be quicker than last time, but that probably because they were not being hunted by a pack of Orcs, so now they had each other's company and shared stories and laughter but as they circled around Mirkwood they all were tense on the chance Thranduil's Elves would make up an excuse to attack them.

Soon they reached the borders of the Shire and stopped as they took in the sight. "Home," Bilbo whispered shedding a tear before he wiped his eyes.

"The Borders of the Shire, it is here where I must leave you all." Gandalf said making the company look at him once they all climbed off their mounts and tied them to the trees.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "We've not finished our journey yet." Gandalf looked at her curiously and she smiled. "We started our journey together at Bag-End, it's where we should finish it together."

"She's got a point Gandalf," Kili said with a smile and the rest of the company nodded and Gandalf looked at them all and he smiled.

"Very well, I could do with some food after such a long journey after all." He said and the company cheered.

"You know I quite like having a wizard around, it seems they bring good luck." Veemon commented and everyone chuckled at that.

"I think Daisuke was our source of luck," Balin said and Daisuke blushed at the praise before she saw Gandalf look at her.

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all of our adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck?" he said and the Dwarves all glanced at each other suddenly interested in what the wizard had to say as Daisuke had a feeling what he meant.

"Magic rings should not be used lightly, Daisuke." he said and everyone looked at Daisuke whose hand was in her pocket her finger brushing against the ring as she opened her mouth but Gandalf spoke again. "Do not take me for a fool. I know you found on in the Goblin Tunnels when you and Bilbo were separated from the others. And I've kept my eye on you ever since."

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, I lost the ring. Fell out of my pocket during the battle against Azog, it probably fell into water when the ice broke, I doubt anyone will find it." Daisuke lied smoothly, and everyone looked at her.

"Well that explains how we got out of Mirkwood," Thorin said.

"And also, how you were able to hide from Smaug for a bit, I just thought you were as good at hiding as I was." Bilbo said with a smile and Daisuke nodded and the company walked off towards Bag-End.

"Uh Dai, the ring is still in your pocket," Kili whispered to her as they stopped for a moment and Daisuke looked at him. "I saw you look at it on the way here when nobody else was looking."

"Keep it a secret Kili, please. I don't think anyone else should know about it." Daisuke whispered and Kili nodded pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Alright, just promise you won't use it again. Something about it feels off to me."

"I will." Daisuke kissed his cheek, and both walked off hand in hand to catch up to the others.

"So has anything changed since you were last here Bilbo?" Fili asked the Hobbit as they walked down the road towards Bag-End and everyone could practically see the joy coming from Bilbo as he set sight on his home.

"No. Everything is the same, though I still don't know why we had to make a detour to the troll hoard, everything in there will reek of troll for the next forty years." Bilbo groaned looking at the small chest full of gold and silver from the troll hoard that Gloin was carrying for him.

"We couldn't let you leave without anything. Especially after you gave up your share of the treasure." Gloin said as Dwalin laughed.

"His share would have filled his house to the brim and probably several more houses like it." he said and the others laughed until Daisuke noticed two Hobbits walking past carrying Bilbo's mother's glory box.

"Hey!" she shouted walking to the two stunned Hobbits and she took it from them. "Just what do you think you're doing with this?"

"We bought it," one of the two Hobbits said nervously.

"Bought it, from where?" Bilbo demanded.

"From Bag-End sir, they're selling off all of Mr Baggins' possessions on account of him being…well dead," the other Hobbit informed him and Bilbo frowned and raced towards Bag-End with the rest of the company including Gandalf grabbing the items from other Hobbits as they passed sending the small folk fleeing in fear and some even in tears.

"Stop! Stop! There's been some mistake!" Bilbo shouted as he reached Bag-End causing the crowd of Hobbits to mutter as one female Hobbit walked up to him and everyone nearly mistook her for an Orc given the hideous colour of her clothes plus the hat on her head that resembled a turkey.

"And just who are you?" she asked in a snobbish voice, Bilbo looked at the woman who had a basket full of pillows, doilies and silver spoons and he glared.

"Who am I? You know who I am Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, this is my home!" he shouted as he grabbed the basket from her. "And these are my pillows, doilies and spoons thank you very much."

"And how can you prove that you are in fact Master Baggins…and no longer deceased?" the auctioneer asked Bilbo who dug into his coat and pulled out the contract he signed when he began the quest.

"This should suffice, it has my name on it plus the name of the one who I was with these past thirteen months." He told him walking to the door of Bag-End and he opened it.

"Everything appears to be in order…but who is this Thorin Oakenshield?" the auctioneer asked him as Thorin stepped forward.

"That would be me." He said.

"He is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." Dwalin added standing beside his king and the crowd of Hobbits all began muttering to themselves before they all left some rather reluctantly and Bilbo sighed in relief.

"That's a rather eventful way to return home don't you think?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit who nodded and they all entered Bag-End and saw it was a mess and Bilbo sighed.

"It's going to take me days to clean this up." He mumbled before Daisuke placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Not if we all pitch in." she reminded him and the others smiled and set about cleaning up the house along with returning everything that had been taken.

"That's everything," Veemon said as he hung a picture of Bilbo's father and mother back on the wall, Bilbo smiled and looked around at his home to see it was now back to the splendour it once was.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered wiping more tears of joy from his eyes.

"You don't need to say anything," Daisuke told him with a smile as the door opened and Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bofur and Ori walked through carrying baskets of food. "Now how about we have something to eat, we all know how much Dwarves can eat when hungry."

"Aye lass, but why'd you ask us to buy some of this stuff?" Bofur asked handing Daisuke the list she had made for them.

"Well I thought I'd make something I'm sure you'll all love, come on Bilbo let's get to work." She said and her friend nodded and the food was carried into the kitchen with Bombur following to both help and learn new recipes.

By the time they had finished cooking it was too late for second breakfast, but it certainly would be a luncheon the company would remember forever. "By Durin what a spread," Balin said as the table was full of various dishes and foods and everyone had managed to fit into the dining hall.

"But what is this slop?" Dwalin asked looking at a bowl in front of him that had to him and the other Dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf strange stringy things floating in broth.

"Ramen," Veemon answered picking up a pair of chopsticks and he began to slurp up the noddles easily, the company shared a look before they too grabbed their chopsticks but almost immediately they slipped from their hands when they tried to eat the noodles.

"How do you use these things?" Kili asked Daisuke who was using the chopsticks in her hand with ease and she giggled.

"Secret," she chirped but the company all pouted making her roll her eyes. "Alright, give them here." she took the chopsticks and soon handed them back to others only now the chopsticks had a piece of rolled up paper and a hair tie around them. "Try it now." The company shrugged and did so and slurped the noddles slowly before their eyes all widened and lit up.

"Do you like?" Veemon asked with a grin that Daisuke shared as the company began slurping up the noddles while Gandalf chuckled and did so at a slower pace.

"I think they do," Daisuke chirped giggling with her partner joining in watching as the Dwarves slurped down the rest of the broth and they all sighed happily.

"I've never tasted anything like that before," Fili said making the company nod in agreement. "Brother, you better not do anything stupid otherwise she won't make us any more of this ramen." He said to Kili making both he and Daisuke blush.

"I don't think the lad will be that daft," Balin said with a smile, the others chuckled and continued eating until Bilbo cut the chocolate cake Daisuke had made into even pieces and the company devoured the cake and they all enjoyed the taste.

"Bombur you better have the recipe for that cake," Bofur said cleaning his plate of crumbs, Thorin saw there was one last piece of cake and he reached for it until Dwalin grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled, everyone else gulped and moved away from the two Dwarves sensing fists were about to fly.

"I don't see your name on the slice." Thorin said.

"Well I don't see your name on it either," Dwalin growled grabbing the plate before Thorin tackled him and the two Dwarves began to roll around on the floor as the others all sighed.

"All this over a slice of cake?" Dori asked.

"It's good cake though," Nori answered before he saw the last slice had vanished and everyone noticed except the brawling Dwalin and Thorin and heard a loud burp and turned to see Ori covering his mouth as he cleaned the crumbs off his shirt and the company laughed loudly except Thorin and Dwalin who growled at the young Dwarf.

"Peace Uncle, I'm sure Daisuke will make more chocolate cake when we get back to Erebor." Fili told him.

"Where is she anyway?" Bilbo asked noticing her chair was empty and Kili's chair also was empty. "And Kili's missing too."

"They better not be doing anything like that yet." Dwalin grumbled.

"They are young, let them act their age." Balin told his brother with a smile, the others chuckled while outside Daisuke sat down on the bench and was joined by Kili and she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"This is beautiful. Do you think we'd be allowed to have a house here? It could be sort of like a holiday home." she said as Kili chuckled.

"I'll ask Uncle about it, but knowing him he'll be alright with it." he said and Daisuke nodded as he kissed her forehead. "We could ask Bilbo if any houses are for sale or are currently empty."

"Good idea, come on let's go inside before the others break something of Bilbo's by mistake." Daisuke said and Kili nodded, both walked to the door before Kili pulled her into a kiss and she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, both were so into the kiss they missed the door open and an audience gather until they broke away for breath and head Veemon cough, they blushed and saw him and the rest of the company looking at them, all smiling except Veemon who was glaring holes through Kili's skull.

"You listen here pal, Daisuke's my best friend if you hurt her at all or give me a reason I will kick your butt until the cows come home." he threatened with a growl before Daisuke hit him on the head.

"Vee! He's not going to hurt me like that," she told him before she smiled. "And even if he did I'd remove what makes him a man and ensure that Fili would be the only one to have kids." She smiled sweetly at Kili who shuddered and instinctively covered his crotch as the others laughed. "Come on you guys we've got to clean all the dishes for Bilbo."

"That's a relief, I was worried I'd be up all-night cleaning if you guys didn't." Bilbo said.

"Like we'd let our friend do such a task alone." Bofur said as they all walked back into Bag-End and began to clean the dishes like that had done the last time they were there, and this time Bilbo laughed and joined in the song and dance knowing his dishes were in safe hands.

Once the dishes had been cleaned and stacks neatly on the kitchen table it was now night, and everyone sat around the campfire with Gandalf, Bilbo and Thorin smoking their pipes as the others talked quietly amongst themselves.

"it's going to be lonely without you guys around." Bilbo said.

"You can come visit us, or send letters." Ori told him with a smile.

"I could do that, perhaps I'll come visit every so often. To see Erebor in its full glory in person." He said and the others nodded.

"I say we sing again, like the last time we were here." Fili suggested and the others all shared a look and nodded.

"Don't look at me." Daisuke quickly said leaning into Kili with a smile.

"Don't worry lass, this song we all know by heart." Thorin said. The room fell silent before the company began humming until Thorin sang.

"The world was young, the mountains green,

No stain yet on the Moon was seen,

No words were laid on stream or stone

When Durin woke and walked alone."

"He named the nameless hills and dells;

He drank from yet untasted wells;

He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,

And saw a crown of stars appear,

As gems upon a silver thread,

Above the shadows of his head." The rest of the company stood up and began to sing along as Daisuke moved beside Bilbo, Veemon and Gandalf.

"The world was fair, the mountains tall,

In Elder Days before the fall

Of mighty kings in Nargothrond

And Gondolin, who now beyond.

The Western Seas have passed away:

The world was fair in Durin's Day."

"A king he was on carven throne

In many-pillared halls of stone

With golden roof and silver floor,

And runes of power upon the door."

"The light of sun and star and moon

In shining lamps of crystal hewn

Undimmed by cloud or shade of night

There shone forever fair and bright."

"There hammer on the anvil smote,

There chisel clove, and graver wrote;

There forged was blade, and bound was hilt;

The delver mined, the mason built."

"There beryl, pearl, and opal pale,

And metal wrought like fishes' mail,

Buckler and corslet, axe and sword,

And shining spears were laid in hoard."

"Unwearied then were Durin's folk;

Beneath the mountains music woke:

The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,

And at the gates the trumpets rang."

"The world is grey, the mountains old,

The forge's fire is ashen-cold;

No harp is wrung, no hammer falls:

The darkness dwells in Durin's halls;

The shadow lies upon his tomb

In Moria, in Khazad-dûm.

But still the sunken stars appear

In dark and windless Mirrormere;

There lies his crown in water deep,

Till Durin wakes again from sleep." The Dwarves stopped singing as Daisuke, Veemon, Bilbo and Gandalf were silent.

"Wow," Daisuke finally whispered in awe. "That was beautiful." The Dwarves smiled and bowed their heads slightly at her compliment.

"That song is known by all Durin's folk, to remind us of where we come from." Balin explained softly.

"I believe it is time we turn in for the night," Gandalf said softly putting out his pipe.

"Good idea, you can all share the guest rooms. There should be enough," Bilbo told his friends who all nodded and walked off and Kili kissed Daisuke's cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered and she blushed and nodded. The next morning the company had had a small breakfast and were all gathered outside Bag-End.

"Remember that if you are ever around, tea is at four. There's plenty of it," Bilbo told them and they smiled as Thorin pulled him into a hug like he did when they were atop the Carrock.

"Farewell Master Burglar, plant your trees, watch them grow." He whispered and Bilbo hugged back and the others smiled at the sight as the two friends ended the hug and both shed tears.

"I will, goodbye Thorin." Daisuke stepped forward and hugged Bilbo with a smile.

"See you around Bilbo, don't forget to visit or write." Bilbo nodded and returned the hug before the rest of the company decided to join the hug while Gandalf chuckled and once the others had ended their embrace he walked towards Bilbo.

"Farewell my dear Hobbit." He said gently shaking Bilbo's hand. "Look after yourself."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going on an adventure by myself without you Gandalf," Bilbo said with a smile and the wizard nodded before he nodded to the others.

"Goodbye for now Gandalf." Daisuke said as she, Veemon and the Dwarves all walked off waving to him and Bilbo who waved back and soon they had mounted their ponies or horse and were heading back to Erebor.

"Let us hope another dragon has not attacked Erebor while we were gone." Bofur said with a chuckle.

"If one did, you're going to be the first to enter the mountain while we are all backup." Fili told him before he and the rest of the company began laughing, Daisuke giggled before she leaned down from her horse and kissed Kili on the lips gently before she rode ahead with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Kili shouted spurring his pony to trot after her.

"Things are definitely going to be interesting from now on," Balin told Thorin who nodded.

"Aye, let us hope they won't drive us mad." He replied.

 **Ten Years Later**

"And so the company of Thorin Oakenshield left the Shire behind once more, only without their dear friend Bilbo Baggins and returned to Erebor. And over the next ten years the company remained close, Erebor was rebuilt as were Dale and Lake-Town." Daisuke who was now twenty-nine years old said as she read a storybook to a seven-year-old girl who had her mother's hair colour but with unmistakable blue eyes of her father.

"Wow. Did that really all happen mama?" the girl asked and Daisuke chuckled.

"Yes Athena, word for word. Though some bits may be exaggerated by your father or uncle." She said.

"You mean when papa said you were being held captive by the three trolls and he rushed in alone and saved you heroically and swept you off your feet?" Athena asked her mother and Daisuke snorted.

"Yes just like that, now it's time for bed sweetie. Where is your brother Frerin?" she asked.

"He went with papa to the forges," Athena answered and Daisuke frowned.

"Oh that boy. He's too young to be at the forges, he could get himself hurt." She said before hearing a soft chuckle coming from the door and she and Athena saw Veemon walk into the room followed by Kili who held a ten-year-old boy in his arms that had his father's hair colour but his mother's eyes and Daisuke sighed in relief.

"He only pumped the bellows my love, I would never let him work the forge so young." He told her.

"I know. But he gets his sneaking out habit from you, why couldn't he be more well behaved like me?" Daisuke asked and Veemon and Kili snorted and giggled.

"Didn't you chase me around with your sword last week?" Kili asked his wife who smirked.

"Hm I don't recall that ever happening," she said making Kili glare at her smirk before he pulled her into a kiss and she blushed.

"I see, come on it's time to tuck our son into bed." He whispered walking to the bedroom and Daisuke followed and both saw Athena reading a book with a smile.

"What're you reading?" Veemon asked her.

"The book Uncle Bilbo gave me during his last visit." She chirped holding the book up to her parents who smiled.

"That's great, I'm sure Bilbo will love to hear you like your present. Now time for bed, you can read the rest of it in the morning." Daisuke said tucking her daughter in and taking the book from her. "Goodnight sweetie," she whispered kissing Athena's forehead.

"Night mama," she replied closing her eyes as Kili tucked Frerin into his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight son," he whispered as the young Dwarf yawned before falling asleep. Daisuke and Kili smiled at their children before leaving the room with Veemon and headed for their bedroom.

"Goodnight you guys," Veemon said with a smile as he walked into his own room leaving the husband and wife to enter their bedroom and get ready for bed.

"Hard to think our adventure was only ten years ago, it feels longer." Daisuke said as Kili pulled her into him.

"It does, but we're together and I wouldn't change anything." He told her and she blushed and kissed him on the lips.

"Neither would I, goodnight my love," she said.

"Goodnight Daisuke," Kili replied as both fell asleep in one another's embrace while Daisuke's D-3, D-Terminal and her ring laid on her chest of drawers in a lock-box.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
